Stroll Through the Farm
by Stefanotis
Summary: Farmgirl Kori Anders just wants to be normal. Living on a farm isn't all that bad. Especially when heart throb Richard Grayson's car breaks down in front of it. Will her high school crush finally notice her? Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans
1. Chapter 1

I finally reached school, drenching wet. Its been raining two days straight in Gotham and it didn't look like it would be clearing up soon. My body was soaking wet, my clothes tugged tightly against my skin, and my hair fell flat on my face. I sighed and walked down the hall. I kept my head down as I passed my school mates. They all stop and stare at me, whisper about me, and laugh. Its been like this ever since I attended Gotham High last year. I'm not a nerd or anything, but I can say that I am different from your normal teenage girl. I finally reach my locker. Its a top locker by the way and place all my stuff in there. I take out the books I need for first and second period.

"You're in my way", a voice said.

I turn around. Jamie Anji. Exchange student from Japan. She had the bottom locker that was under me.

"I'm finished anyways", I tell her and close my locker. I make to leave and I hear her say something about stinky Anders.

Ugh. Not that name again. I hear people call me that at least five hundred times a day. I came into school last year with dog poop on the bottom of my shoe and before I knew it, I have a new nickname. By the way my name is Kori Anders. Well, my full name is Kornelia Anders. I'm a junior here at Gotham High and let's just say, life is cruel.

I walk into first period class. Chemistry. I hate chemistry. I just don't understand any of it. I take my seat who happens to be next to no one other than Kitten Moth. The bitch who gave me that stupid nickname. I don't understand how people can like a girl like her. I mean she's just so mean. I see her staring at me with disgust. Great. Here we go again.

"Do you like always wear those boots?", she asked me.

I sigh in annoyance and turn to her. "Do you always talk like you're stupid?" I try my best imitation of her.

I hear snickers behind us. The jocks. Well just two of them. The big African American is Victor Vic Stone. He's huge. And next to him sits Walter Wally West. The really fast one. You see, even though I don't talk to anyone in this school or don't have friends, the jocks and I share something similar. We all hate Kitten Moth.

Vic gives Wally a pound. "That was a good one."

Satisfied, I look over at Kitten who has her arms crossed and a sour face on.

"Alright class", says Mr. Light. "Let us begin and enter the world of Chemistry.

I get past first period. Then I had algebra, english, and study. Lunch went as usual. I grabbed my homemade lunch from my locker and proceeded towards the lunchroom. I took a seat at one of the empty tables near the bathrooms. I can say it was my table since no one really sat there. I didn't mind sitting there. I usually just tune everything out and enjoy my lunch. After lunch I had world history, french, and then art. Art is my favorite subject. Its really the only reason why I do come to school. I draw everyday and during all my free time. The bell for school finally rang.

I realize the rain had stopped and the sun came out as I head out to the junior/senior parking lot and make my way towards my car. I drive a faded turquoise pick up truck. Its not all that great but considering I share it with both my siblings, its in pretty good shape. And this is where the story of my family begins.

My family moved to Gotham from Chicago last year. Before Chicago we lived in Phoenix and before Phoenix we lived on Tamaran. Tamaran is my homeland. Its a small tropical island in the Caribbean. I haven't been to Tamaran since I was five years old. My parents had to leave because of diplomatic reasons happening on Tamaran and ever since we left, money was an issue. We're not completely poor and live in an abandoned warehouse or something but we're not rich either. My father, Mya, saved enough money to buy our family a farm in Gotham. My mother, Lu, and my siblings, Ryan and Komali, and I all work on the farm. You'd think that owning a farm will be give you great income with crops and what not but no one is really interested in buying fresh crops anymore. Grocery stores don't buy from us so we decided to build our own market in the front of my house.

As I drive out of my parking spot I quickly slam on my brakes. Some asshole in a black hummer almost hit me. I roll down my window and look out. "Watch it!" The driver rolls down his window and well, my heart stopped. Richard John Grayson, Gotham's playboy and mega hottie looks out and apologizes. I wave it off and nearly die from a heart attack. He's so dreamy. Ever since we partnered up for an activity during class last year I've been crushing on him, mad. But what the heck am I thinking? He could never go for a farm girl like me. Richard also known as Dick, is adoptive son of multi-bilionaire, Bruce Wayne. He always wears those black glasses, which makes him super mysterious and hot. Oh if only he knew I actually still existed. I snap back into reality and realize it left with all his jock friends riding in the back as well. Did I mention he's also a football player.

Okay enough dreaming. I really need to get home and help at the farm. Once there I see a few cars parked outside the market. I smile. Even if one car stops by, it makes my day. My dad's worked so hard, he deserves this. I drive past the market and up the long pebbled driveway that reached towards our house. I parked outside, we don't have a garage, and get out of the car. My house is behind the market. My house is two floors and a basement. We have a big patio connecting to it and a back patio. I walk in and I'm greeted by our dog. Silky. The reason why I'm stuck with stinky Anders. But she's just a puppy so I couldn't blame her. We call her silky because her hair is pure white. She barked happily at me and she licks my cheek. Too cute! I place my bag by the stairs and walk into the kitchen. My mom's by the stove, baking her famous Zorkaberry pie. Zorkaberry is a type of berry that originated from Tamran. My father brought some with him before we left Tamaran and we grew them out here.

"Hey mom", I say and kiss her cheek.

My mother smiles. "Hello sweetheart. How was school?"

I shrug and grab an apple from a bowl on the table. "Fine. I got a B+ on my math quiz."

"That great sweetheart", she tells me. "Do me a favor and grab the jar of flour?"

I walk over to the cabinet and take the jar out. I walk over to my mom and hand it to her. "How many are you baking?"

My mother sprinkles some flour on the top of the cabinet. "Just five for today. I want to see if they will sell in the market or not."

"That's a great idea. Your pies are the best", I tell her. "I'm gonna go and start my chores soon."

My mother nods. "Oh before I forget. Starlight is acting a little bit funky. Why don't you check on her?"

I nod and grab my backpack. I run upstairs and walk into my room. Well I shared a room with my older sister. Kom and I have a bunk bed. She takes the top and I take the bottom. I don't mind sharing a room with he since well, I've been doing it my entire life. My brother Ryan, who is the oldest out of us all, has his own room. It makes sense since he is the only boy. We three share a bathroom outside our room. My parents take the master suite. My dad's actually saving enough money to work on the attic. We might turn it into another bedroom. And I might finally get my own room.

I quickly use the bathroom before heading back out. I see my brother on the tractor, riding over the dirt, and I see my dad with two buckets of water in his hands. I quickly wave to Ryan and run over towards my dad.

"Hey daddy", I tell him.

"Hello princess", he tells me. I open the door to the green house and he walks in. We have a lot of plants growing in here. Fruits, vegetables, flowers, you name it.

"Need any help?",I ask him.

My father shakes his head. "No thanks. You get to your chores and make sure the animals are well kept."

I happily nod. "Just call me super vet!"

My dad laughs. "Super vet?"

"Yea. Cuz I'm super and a veterinarian", I tell him. He gives me a blank look. "Nervermind. I could never be funny." I walk out.

"I'll stick with princess!", my dad yells out.

I shake my head and walk over towards the barn. We all have jobs on this farm. My sister and mother take care of the market. My father plants and does his crop thing. My brother works the machines and I take care of the animals. We have a huge red barn. Its actually two floors. The bottom floor is for our horses. The top floor is used for storage and what not. Actually we have a couch and a mini fridge up there. Ryan and I set up for a hang out place. We have a huge pen where all the animals stay outside. We have sheep, chicken, pigs, cows, and goats. We also have a sheep dog. He's actually my brothers dog who lives in the barn but we consider him ours. His name is Buddy. Next to the pen we have four medium sized barns for each of the animals.

I walk into the horse barn and put on gloves, working boots, a hat, and an apron. I walk upstairs and carefully lift a bag of food over my shoulders. I'm pretty strong considering I'v been doing this since the middle of last year. I open the pen and walk in. I have to make sure to lock it because these animals can be smart and get out. I pour food for the animals and toss the now empty bag. I then grab the hose, turn it on, and fill up the water bowls. Once thats finished I have to make a quick inspection and make sure none of the animals are hurt or sick. My father taught me how to spot symptoms. By the way I want to be a vet when I'm older.

I walk into the horse barn. My favorite part of my job. I get to feed, clean, and ride the horses. We have three Arabian horses. We have an orangish horse named Fire, a pure black one named, Onyx , and a white one named Starlight. Fire is the lazy horse. He doesn't like to ride around a lot and when he does, it can only be for a while. He's the oldest out of the horses. Onyx scares me a little. You have to be careful when to ride him because he goes really fast. He always seems to have a stern face on. Starlight is my favorite. She's beautiful in every way. I'm in love with her white hair. Its simply gorgeous. She loves me too. I can tell because we're naturally connected when I ride her.

I fill up the food and water bowls for the horses. I take out Onyx and Fire out for a bit. When I try to take out Starlight, she seems different. Well, for starters she usually greets me by placing her snout against my face. And when I took her out for a ride, she was wobbling and moving from side to side a lot. I hear my mom call for dinner. I kiss Starlight on the snout and close the barn.


	2. Chapter 2

I hear the sound of the rooster and open my eyes. We can't afford an alarm clock so I have to get up when the rooster does. We all have to get up. I hear the bed creak as my sister climbs down the bunk bed.

"I can't wait until I've saved enough for college", she mutters.

I feel bad for both my siblings. I really do. Both my siblings went to home school. My mom did a good job while on the road. I was home schooled until sophomore year. That's when I started Gotham High. It was a big change for me. A challenge. Every day is a challenge.

"I'm wearing the brown boots today", she tells me.

I nod. We share our clothes. We can't afford separate wardrobes so its make do. I get up and walk over to the bathroom. I bang on the door. "Ryan! I need to get ready for school!" I wait a few minutes to bang on the door again. "Ryan!"

"I'm out!", he yells, opening the door. "Enjoy the surprise." He gives me a smirk.

I groan as I walk into the bathroom. "Why couldn't you have been a girl?"

After finishing my shower, I change, and make my way downstairs. I walk into the living room, pet Silky, and giver her a kiss. I walk into the kitchen and my moms placing the pies on a big tray.

"I saved you a slice", she told me.

I gladly sit down and chow down my slice of pie. Its like Heaven in my mouth. I glance over at the cat clock hanging on the wall and realize its time to leave. As I walk outside I notice my dad's working under the hood of my car.

"Dad?", I ask.

My dad looks up. "Morning Princess." He closes the hood and taps it. "Just checking on Betsy here."

I roll my eyes. "Betsy?"

My dad nods. "Always name your car", he tells me.

"Whatever", I say. "Is it safe for me to drive to school?"

"Oh sure thing", he says. "If you have any problems starting it just place your foot on the brake pedal and turn the ignition."

I nod and kiss him on the cheek. "Bye."

I arrive at school, get to my locker, and notice I have a lot of time to spare. I sit on one of the school benches placed against the walls and take out my drawing pad. I flip through all the previous drawings and stare at a blank page. Hmm. What to draw? I tap my chin with my pencil and look up to see a goth girl sitting across from me on the opposite bench. She had her legs crossed indian style and rested her hands on her thighs. Her eyes were closed. I quickly sketch out her form and focus on her position.

"Rae!", says a voice.

I look up to see a blonde boy with green highlighted tips walk up to the goth girl known as Rachel. "Rachel!"

"What!", she hissed.

"I have a new joke to tell you", he says.

Rachel closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Not interested."

"Yo Gar!", says a loud voice.

I look to the side and see a few of the jocks walk down to where we are. And of course. Richard is with them. So dreamy. I shake my head and focus on the girl before she decides to leave. I really want to draw her.

"Hey guys!", exclaims Gar. "Wanna hear my new joke?"

They all groan and look away from the boy.

Wally speaks up. "No offense Gar but-

"Your jokes are lame", finishes Vic.

Wally laughs. "Couldn't have said it better."

Gar places his hands on his hips. "They're not lame. They're classics!"

Rachel gives out a sigh. "Its really hard to meditate with you guys surrounding me."

"How could you even meditate in school?",asks Dick. He speaks. His voice is so angelic with a mysterious sound in it.

Rachel shrugs. "You guys are really the only ones that bother me."

"Thats because we love you", says Dick and gives her a wink. Oh how I wished he winked at me instead!

Rachel stares at him. "I think I'm going to puke." How could she say something like that about him?

"Okay I'm ready", says Gar. "Why did the monkey cross the road?" He looks around.

"I don't know why?",asks Vic.

"So he could get spanked!", laughs Gar.

That was actually kinda funny. I couldn't help myself but laugh. I look up and they were all staring at me. Oh boy! Oh boy! Richard is starring straight at me. I wave.

"Sorry", I say. "It was funny." I feel self conscious as they continue to stare at me. I end up looking down at my lap.

"See!", exclaims Gar. "She thinks I'm funny."

Next thing I know. I hear the most horrific sound. Kitten laughing. She walks up with her two blonde goons behind her. "Stinky Anders doesn't count", she tells Gar. "I thought your joke wasn't funny and I do count."

"Wow", I say amazed. "Kitten, you can finally count?"

They laugh. Kitten opens her mouth and places a hand on her hip. She eyes my drawing pad and before I know it, its in her hands. I stand up. "Give it back!"

She flips through the pages and rips a few in half. "Oh look they're ugly." She laughs and throws the book on the ground. She walks over to Richard and grabs his hand. "C'mon Dickie poo! Let's find a closet and finish what we started last night." I think I'm going to vomit. I watch as she gladly walks down the hall with her.

I won't cry. I won't cry. Nothing irritates me more than someone doing what she just did. I kneel down before my book and quietly pick the pages off the ground. I stuff the papers in my book.

"Are you okay?", asks Rachel.

"I'm fine", I mutter and grab my bag. I feel a hand touch my shoulder.

"Are you sure?",asks Rachel.

I turn around and notice all the boys have left and its just me and her. "Yes. I'm used to it by now. No big deal." The school bell rings. I walk away and head towards my class.

I'm in world history and it could not get any more boring. We're watching a short film on the Medieval times. And its boring. Really boring. I sigh and take out my hair tie and undo my braid. I run my fingers through my waves and fix my braid. Before I know it, Mr. Mod turns on the light and I am blinded. I readjust my eyes and look up at my British teacher.

"Alright my duckies", he says. "We're going to do a little class project. Now for your task, you're going to reenact a medieval scene. I've already picked your groups so take keep your panties on. These projects are due after break so I expect you to work on it with your groups. When I call your name get into your groups and brainstorm some ideas."

I wait for my name to be called but all I could think about is break. Its March break and they only give us a week off but I'm not complaining.

"Kori Anders", says Mr. Mod.

I look up and realize I've missed the names of the people I'm working with. I look around and try to figure out who I'm working with.

"Hey you're with us", I hear someone say.

I look over and the jocks waving at me. Oh my God! Oh my God! Richard is in that group. Stay calm and don't make a fool out of yourself this time. I grab my things and push my desk next to Vic's.

"Hi", I say quietly.

"Hey", says Vic. "Your the one who told Kitten off right?"

I nod. Please don't mention the part where she rips my notebook apart. "Yea."

"That was cool by the way", says Wally. "I mean Kitten deserves that. She's such a bitch."

I glance over at Richard, who was leaning back against his chair, surprised he wasn't standing up for his girlfriend. "She can be mean." I look down at my lap.

"Mean?",asks Vic. "The girl is a stuck up snob!"

I look at Richard confused. "Isn't she your girlfriend?" I can't believe I just asked him that.

Richard and the guys let out a snort. "No", he tells me.

Vic nudges my shoulder. "Dick can't hang on to a woman. He's too much of a playboy."

Richard kicks Vic's seat. "I too can hang onto a woman."

"Wait", says Wally stopping them. "Since when is Kitten a woman?"

That's when we all start laughing. I feel a presence behind me. "Are you duckies working?"

"Ah yes", says Vic.

"Oh really", says Mr. Mod. "Miss Anders what have you duckies come up with?"

Great. Think. Fast. "We were just talking about acting out a scene where two soldiers fight each other. Kinda like what they used to do for entertainment."

"Very good", says Mr. Mod and walks away.

"Nice save", says Richard.

I blush. "Thanks." Why am I blushing?

"So Kori was it?", asks Vic. I nod. "What are you doing during vacation?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I guess just help out at my family's farm."

"That's Cool", says Richard. He really thinks I'm cool. "So you have horses and animals?"

"Yea. Actually-

Thats when the bell rang. Great timing. I looked up and saw them immediately run out of the classroom, chanting cheers of vacation. I pick up my things and make my way out.

As I walk into the house I notice that there are people in my living room. I make my way in and see my sister sitting on the armchair with her left foot up on the stool. A man in a white coat bent over her and was examining her.

"Um, hi?", I ask.

They all turn to me and my mother comes to my side. She explains to me that Kom has broken her ankle. She was carrying some pies down the front steps and before she knew she ended up on the ground. When the doctor left, I finally rushed over to my sister's side.

"So how long do you have to wear that?", I ask pointing to the cast.

She tried to sit up and I helped her. "Six months."

I look over to my dad who sighs and runs his fingers through his beard. "Great."

"I'm sorry daddy", cries Kom.

My dad's facial expression softens a bit. "Its not your fault, pumpkin. Let's just be glad the doctor was nice enough to reduce the price for the cast."

"Is the farm going to be okay without me for six months?", asks Kom.

My dad nods and looks at me. Oh boy. "Kornelia will help out at the market this week during vacation after she finishes her morning chores and we'll figure something out later."

I sigh. I actually wanted to go out this week. "Okay." I give Kom a kiss on the cheek and head out to do my chores.

Crock-a doodle do! I peek out from under the covers and groan. Since I have to work at the market, I need to start my chores in the morning. Which means, no sleeping in this week. I lift my coves off of me and place my feet on the floor and stand. Well, I was too tired because I ended up falling on my butt. I forgot, Kom is going to sleep on the bottom bunk, considering she broke her ankle. I get up, rub my butt, and get ready for the day.

"Hey mom?", I ask. My mother looks up from where she was inspecting the strawberries and raises her eyebrow. "I think we need to call a vet. Starlight seems out of it."

"A vet?", my mother asks. "Sweetie I would love to but we can't afford it right now."

"But what if something is wrong with her?", I ask. I look up to see a customer placing her things on the counter. I ring up the prices, she pays, and I smile. "Thank you. Come again please!"

"I'll speak about it with your father", she tells me.

I smile. A little bit satisfied and stare at the clock. Just a few more hours.

Before I went back home for dinner, I went to check on Starlight again. She was lying on her side. I sigh and head out.

"So mom", I say placing the mashed potatoes and eggs on the table. "Wanna tell dad about that thing?"

My dad who was discussing mechanics with my brother looked up. "What thing?"

My mother sighs, placing the lemonade pitcher on the table, and shakes her head at me. "Starlight is not acting normal."

I take my seat and wait for my mom to continue.

"Your daughter thinks we need a vet", my mother continues.

My dad raises an eyebrow at me. "We can't afford it right now. With your sister's injury and taking care of the farm. We just can't. I'm sorry princess."

"Happy?", my mother asks. "Now eat your steak."

I look down at my thick meat. "Pass the A1 please."

Ryan hands me the sauce. There came a knock at our door and we all look up. My mother wipes her mouth with the napkin and stands up. "I wonder who that could be." She walks over to the front door.

"Hi, um, can we use a phone?"

"Oh, are you all right?", I hear my mother asking.

"My car broke down near the market and we can't get service outside", said the voice. The voice sounded a lot like someone I knew. I stand up as well as the rest of my family and we go see whats going on.

"Hey Kori!", exclaims Vic.

Oh my god! Its the jocks and Richard! Oh my god! Oh my god! His car broke down in front of my house and now he needs to use my phone. Oh my god! Breathe! Breathe! I'm good. Great. They're staring at me. Say something idiot!

"Hi guys!", I say a little to enthusiastic. Great going bimbo.

"Are you friends of Kornelia's?", asks my mother. Why do you have to use my full name? Why?

"We go to school together", says Wally. "Actually we're in a group project together."

I see Richard look over at me. He's smiling. Oh his teeth are so white and his smile is so sexy! Stop staring back at him, you freak. I can feel the tension between us and I guess my dad can too.

"So your car broke down son?", my dad says breaking the tension.

Richard turns his gaze over to my dad. "Yea. Just down near the market. We don't want to cause trouble. We just need a phone so I could call my dad and-

"Well let me take a look at it", says my dad. "I'm quite the mechanic you know."

"Oh its fine really-

"Are you boys hungry?",asks my mother. Please don't embarrass me. "I've made steak, mashed potatoes, eggs, corn, and zorkaberry pie for dessert."

I look over at the boys. Vic's and Wally's mouthes were wide open and drool was falling down.

"No thats fine", says Richard. Oh please stay, baby.

"Oh c'mon dude. Mrs. Anders offered", says Vic.

"Please come in", says my mother. The two boys and my siblings head back into the kitchen.

I stare at Richard who is still standing there in the foyer. Nows your chance. I clasp my hands behind my back and put on an innocent face.

"Do you want to come in?", I ask.

He looks at me and sighs. "Sure." He follows me in the kitchen and I hear him snicker behind me. "Cute socks", he whispers in my ear.

Oh how his breath tickled my ear. I look down and realize I'm wearing my bunny socks with ears. I chose a great day to wear these. I quietly take my seat and notice my mother had added three pull out chairs.

"Oh sweetness", my mother says to Richard. "Did you say you needed to use the phone?"

Richard nods and walks over to the wall phone. My dad walks in, wet.

"A storm has started", he told us. He looks at Richard who was speaking to someone. "Your father boy?" Richard nods. "Let me talk to him." Richard hands him the phone and takes a seat next to me.

We wait until my father hangs up to ask questions. My father walks back to the table and takes his seat at the head.

"So?", I ask.

"There's a storm warning going out and its too dangerous to go outside. Your car back there needs a new battery. I don't have one so you need to go to the auto store and purchase one. I've spoken to your father and we both agreed that you boys spend the night here", my dad finishes. Oh thank you daddy! Would it be to much to ask Richard to sleep next to me?

We heard a boom of thunder and a flash of lightning struck. "Great", muttered Richard next to me.

"Oh dinner is getting cold", my mother says. "Everyone dig in."

* * *

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

"Kornelia!", screams my mother from downstairs.

I finish placing on my pajamas, which consists of green and white plaid shorts and a beige tank top. I fix my braid and look into the mirror. I undo my braid and let my waves fall through. Hmm defiantly more cuter.

I walk down the stairs and I'm greeted by mother. She hands me pillows and blankets. "Take these to the living room." She winks at me. I roll my eyes at my mother and walk into the living room.

The boys were sprawled on the floor and couches. "I got you guys some blankets and pillows", I tell them. I toss a blanket to each of them and hand them pillows.

"Thanks little lady", Vic says.

"Its no biggie", I say.

"Your folks are pretty cool by the way", he tells me. "And your momma's pie!" He rolls his eyes in delight.

I laugh at him. "Glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully they didn't embarrass me too much."

"Just your socks", Richard teases. He is laying on the couch.

I give him a scowl. "Are you going to tease me about that forever?"

"Yes", he tells me. "Guess we need to give you a new nickname. Stinky Anders isn't gonna cut it anymore."

Really. Did he have to bring that up. I look down.

"I...I didn't mean for you to get sad", he tells me. I look over at him and see the concern in his face.

"Its not a big problem", I tell him. I sit on the armchair. "It just gets annoying."

"Who came up with that anyways?", asks Wally.

I raise my eyebrow. "Kitten."

Wally and Vic both groan. "That girl gets more nose jobs than Michael Jackson."

"She's not that bad", says Richard.

"Thats cuz she'll let you bang her anytime", says Wally.

I'm gonna throw up. I roll my eyes and get up. "Well goodnight."

I walk out and head into the kitchen. My mother had already made her way upstairs. I turn on the kitchen light and head over to the fridge. I take out the fresh milk and pour some in a small pot. Milk tastes much better when its warm. A flash of lightening cracks and I hear thunder. Before I know it there's a hand on my shoulder.

"Ah!", I scream.

"Its only me."

I look behind me and see Richard. He looks cute with his hair sticking out of places.

"Sorry", he says. He clears his throat and leans against the counter. "Um...milk?"

I nod. "Do you want a glass? Its almost finished."

He shakes his head and smiles at me. God, your so delicious when you do that. "No thanks. I just wanted to apologize for back there. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or upset."

"I'm not upset", I tell. I really wasn't upset. I mean, I know that he is a playboy and he gets a lot of girls. I was confused. "I am just confused." I turn off the stove and pour the milk in a glass. I take a sip and love the feel of warmness against my throat.

"Confused about what?"

I roll my eyes at him. "You know Kitten is a mean girl and yet you still 'hang out' with her. I mean, you saw what she did to my notebook and still went with her."

"She's just a little fun", he tells me. I stare up at him in shock. "No, that came out wrong."

"You know, if you didn't use women like that, you would be perfect", I say. I take the last sip of milk and place the glass in the sink. "Good night." I walk past him but her grabs my arm. He's actually touching me.

"Night", he tells me.

I get up at the sound of the roaster. I'm actually energized this morning. Only because I really want to check on Starlight. I use the bathroom, change for the day, and head back out. Before I head out, I peek my head into the living room and make sure the boys are sleeping. You know Richard may be good looking but he has a bad personality.

"Hey baby", I say sitting on my knees.

I run my fingers through Starlight's hair and hum a lullaby. I kiss her on the snout and get up. I walk over to the stack of bags and lift one over my shoulder. As I walk outside I see the sun is more than halfway up. I open the gate and step into the pen. The animals are still in their sheds so I wasn't attacked yet. I place the food into their slots and head back out for the water.

"Hey Ry", I say as I see my brother using the hose.

I looks up at me from where he was watering the soil. "Hey sis."

"I need to use the hose", I tell him.

"Well get your own", he says. "I'm using it."

I roll my eyes and walk to get two big buckets. Ryan fills my buckets up.

"Did those guys leave yet?", he asks me.

"Not when I checked", I replied. "Why?"

Ryan shrugs. "I don't like that Grayson kid."

"Why not?",I ask.

Ryan shrugs again. "He likes you."

Now that really got my attention. "Yea right. Thats some kind of sick joke."

"He looks at you funny", he tells me. "Like how every guy looks at a girl when he feels something for her. And I don't like it."

I shake my head and punch his arm. "Your overprotective. Get over it, Ry."

I walk away carrying the two buckets and think. Does he really have the hots for me? No way. That can't be true. We talked like twice this year. He doesn't even know me.

"And she's strong too."

I turn around and see the jocks coming my way.

"Whacha doing little lady?", asks Vic.

"Chores", I say lifting up the buckets.

"Need any help?",asks Wally.

I raise an eyebrow. This will be good. "Really?"

They nodded. I laugh and make my way into the pen. "Sure. Why don't you stand near the sheds. When I say open, open the doors." I place the water in the slots. I make my way out of the pen and lock the gate. I look over to see Richard at the pig shed, Vic at the goats and sheep shed, and Wally at the chicken shed. "Okay. Open!"

I see them all open the doors and the animals are wild! Oh my god! Its so funny!

"Wheres the exit?", exclaimed Wally. Running towards me.

I laugh my butt off by the time they get out over the gate. They trip over the gate and end up on the floor.

"Dick, get your skinny ass off my face!", exclaims Vic.

They get up and stare at me, unhappy.

"Are you mad?", I ask. Maybe I took it too far.

Vic laughs. "Nah, good prank."

I shrug acting cool. "I'm a pro." I point towards the horse shed. "Wanna see the horses?"

"You got horses?", asks Wally. I give him a nod. "Can we ride them?"

I really didn't mind. "Sure, do you know how to ride a horse?"

"Me and Dick do", says Wally. "Dick's father owns horses."

Maybe Richard and I could ride them sometime. Together. On one horse. With my arm around his muscular chest. "Really?"

Richard nods. "He only owns six of them."

I cough. Wish we had that many horses. "Yea, only six", I say sarcastically. I laugh and walk over to the horse shed. I immediately go over to Starlight and open her gate. I kiss her snout and caress it.

I hear a whistle behind me. "He's a beauty", says Vic.

I turn my head to him. "She's a girl and her name is Starlight." Starlight moves away from me and lets out a whine. She lifted her snout in the air and moved so that she lay on the ground.

"Whats wrong with her?",asks Richard.

I sigh and get out of her pen. "I don't know. I think she's sick."

"Maybe you should call a vet", says Wally.

"I wish, but we can't afford one", I say. I lock the gate and turn to them. "So you guys wanna ride some horses?"

"Um, no offense", says Vic. "But I can't ride a horse and there's only two horses."

I giggle. "So, someone rides behind Wally and someone rides behind me."

"Cool!", exclaims Wally. He walks over to Onyx. Onyx let out a growl and Wally quickly runs over to Fire. "Maybe I should take this one."

Maybe he should. Couldn't afford any accidents with Onyx. "Okay. The saddles are on the shelf behind me. Pick your size and make sure its really tight around Fire. He knocks them off of himself if they're too loose."

Wally nods. He walks over to the saddles. I open Fire's gate and quickly instruct him to stand outside. I walk over to Onyx, place my palm against his nose and run it down, and have him walk out. For some reason when I place my palm against his nose and run it down, he seems more relaxed. I walk over to get a saddle and secure it on Onyx.

"Okay", I say turning around. Oh boy. Wally and Vic on the same horse. This is too priceless. "Wow. You guys make the cutest couple."

Vic scowls. "Not funny Kori. Whoa!", he says almost falling off. He quickly secures his hands around Wally.

"Dude off the merchandise", says Wally.

Vic smacks him on the head. "Don't get any ideas, chicken legs."

"You know you want me", teases Wally. Fire starts to walk outside.

"I worry about those two", says Richard. I look over at him and he smiles. "Guess its just you and me."

I raise an eyebrow. Oh God, I'm falling for him more. "Guess so." I place my foot in the stirrup and lift myself up. I feel hands around my waist that pushes me up and I swing my leg over to the other side. I look down at Richard and offer my hand. "C'mon playboy."

He takes my hand and I lift him up. Onyx moved back a bit and with a little trouble, he eventually ended up behind me. He placed his hands on my waist. Oh the butterflies are sure happy in there. "Go easy on me. I haven't been on a horse since I was eleven", he tells me.

"Don't worry I won't", I tell him. "Onyx likes to take control sometimes, so you might want to hang on tight." Please touch me, please.

"Are you sure its not an excuse to touch you?", he asks. Oh your good.

I turn red and shake my head. "Mind out of gutter."

He laughs at me. And he has the cutest laugh. "Sure thing princess."

I kick my legs and Onyx moves. Not too fast but he moved. Moved fast enough so that Richards tightened his hands around me. Compose yourself, Kornelia.

I took the walk through the woods. I've been in there so many times, that I know there's a wide open field. Richard and I didn't speak for a while. We both kept our mouthes shut for what seemed like forever. Wally and Vic caught up to us. They're riding behind us and all that was heard was their bickering.

"So this must be cool, huh?", he asks.

I move my head to the side a little. "What must be cool?"

"You know, living on a farm", he tells me.

It has its perks but its tiring. "Its fine."

Richard laughs. "Fine? I wish I lived on a farm. You seem so free?" I didn't say anything. "How come you don't like it?"

"I rather not talk about it", I tell him. We stop at a log and I move the rope to tell Onyx to jump. Just like a pro, he made it. We wait for Wally and Vic. I get worried about Fire sometimes. After making sure we made it safely, we continued the trail.

"I have all the time in the world", he whispers.

I think he's being flirty. "I don't hate it. I love it, but." I shake my head.

"But?",asks Richard making a continuing rotation with his hand.

Why am I opening to you? "Its not supporting us well, financially. My dad and my family work so hard. We've been working so hard our lives and we always end up with so little. Since markets don't buy from us we created our own market. We get a few customers every now and then but its just not helping as much as we thought it would."

"Everyone has a tough life", he tells me. "But life's not about the money."

"Easy for you to say", I tell him. "You grew up with everything. You have everything you could ever want. Fame, money, and you're a playboy." I say the last part bitterly. I really don't like the thought of him being a playboy.

"You know I grew up just like you", he tells me. We make it to the field and the two horses head in different directions. "You know I'm adopted right?"

"Yes", I say. I know all about you.

"I was part of a circus act with my family." Maybe not that part. Guess I didn't do all my research. "We lived with the circus. We used to travel all around the county. It didn't pay much but we were provided a trailer and food. I loved it. Just the atmosphere. I'd choose that life over this one, any day." He paused for a moment. "I do thank Bruce for taking me in. He's given me this life and as I grew older, I learned to love it. Besides, if it wasn't for me being a playboy, I wouldn't have gotten kicked out of all the private schools, and wouldn't have went to Gotham High. I wouldn't have met you."

I look back so that I was staring at his face. He works fast. Which reminds me why we could never be together. "You think being a playboy is a good thing?" I turn my head away.

"Actually, its getting boring", he tells me. "My longest relationship was a week. And that was with Kitten. I guess that's why she can't leave me alone." He tightens his arms around my waist. "I've been thinking. I've noticed this girl lately. She's pretty and funny and has the most beautiful eyes. I really want to be in a relationship with her. Maybe being a playboy isn't all that I am."

Great. I think I just died. Who is this chick? I roll my eyes and put on a fake smile. "Then maybe you should go for it. Any girl is stupid if she doesn't like you." Jesus! Did I say that! Now he's gonna think I'm jealous.

"You're right", he tells me. "I guess I'll think about it."

It wasn't long enough before we headed back to the shed. By the time we got the horses out, let out a few laughs, and cleaned up, there was a man waiting outside with my father. He had on a suite, his black hair slicked back, and dark blue eyes. He looked like a million dollars. And he was handsome too.

"Here are the kids", my father says.

The man looks at us and smiles. "You boys having fun?"

"Sure thing Mr. Wayne",says Vic.

Oh crap! That's Bruce Wayne! Richard's father! Gotham's King! Oh jeez, I really should have went with a sundress and sandals.

"Did you bring the battery?",asks Richard.

Bruce nods. "Mr. Anders already replaced it. I really should pay you", he says turning to my father.

My father lifts his hands. "Oh its no problem. Really?"

"Please", says Mr. Wayne. "You let the boys spend the night at your place and the least I could do is pay you for your kindness."

My father shakes his head. He never accepts money that he didn't work for. "I volunteered. But thank you."

"Hey Bruce", says Richard. "You know they have extra room for horses. You know since you're reconstructing the ranch, maybe they should stay here."

Mr. Wayne rubs his chin. "Thats actually a good idea." He turned to my father. "If you don't mind. I'll even pay you."

My father sighs. "I would love to but, we don't have a vet. One of our horses isn't feeling well and we still haven't taken care of her."

"Why don't you kids give us some room to talk?",asks Mr. Wayne.

We walk back down to the house. What the hell does Richard think he's doing? God, I tell him one thing and decides to act on it. I walk over to him and push him. "What the hell was that?"

"What?", he asks.

I grab him by the arm and pull us away from Wally and Vic.

"Going to make out huh?", calls out Vic. "Ow ow!"

I ignore him and push Richard against a tree trunk.

"You know you're pretty strong for a small fry", he laughs.

I shake my head at him and cross my eyes. "This isn't funny."

He rubs his arm. "I know. I think you gave me a bruise."

"Focus!", I yell. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Telling your father that we had room for your horses just so he could pay us? We don't accept charity!"

"Its not charity", he tells me. "His ranch is really going under construction and we do need a place to put our horses. Since you had room I thought it was a good idea."

"Well its not!", I say crossing my arms and turning my back at him.

"Why not?",asks Richard. He touches my arm. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to help."

"I did not ask for it", I tell him.

He spins me around so that I am looking at him. "I know that. I didn't do it because you asked me to, I did it because I wanted to. You're my friend, Kori. I help my friends when they need it, even when they're stubborn and don't accept it."

Friends huh? Well its better than what we were before. I place a hand on my waist and shake it from side to side. "I am not stubborn", I tell him.

He laughs and taps my chin. "Course not, but you're cute when you try to hide it. Forgive me?" He gives out a little pout.

I roll my eyes and nod. I can't resist the face. "Yes, but please do not do that until you talk to me first."

Next thing I knew, his arms were around me. Around me. Twenty four hours ago I was known as stinky Anders. And he is hugging stinky Anders. Before I knew it, my arms were around him too.

"Now let's watch as the female wraps her arms around the male. Will the male get any tonight?" Really, a documentary.

I look over to see Wally and Vic on the floor laughing. "Boys."

* * *

Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

After Richard and the boys have left, along with his father who carried one of my mother's zorkaberry pies, I ran into my house to find my father. He was sitting in the living room, shoes off, feet up on the couch, and was watching the news. I bounced to his side and he looked at me.

"Yes?", he asks.

"So, what did you and Mr. Wayne talk about?", I ask.

My father laughs. "Grown up talk." Really?

I clasp my hands. "Tell me? Are you seriously going to take his offer?"

My father turns off the t.v. and moves to sit up. He pats the space next to him and I eagerly take the seat. "Kornelia, he is offering us a lot of money."

I cross my arms and pout. "So?", I ask. I really didn't like this. I mean, we need the money, but Richard basically told his dad to do it. And I don't like it.

"His horses will be transported here tomorrow. They will stay with us for some months until his ranch is ready and he's paying us", he tells. So?

"So?", I ask.

"So", he says. "I said yes. He's paying us and his vet will visit every week. This gives Starlight a chance to be looked at."

Kay, maybe it was a good offer. But only for Starlight. "Fine. But I'm doing this for Starlight."

My father kisses my head. "Alright, now go and head to the market. Your mother must need help."

I nod and jump to my feet. Maybe I owe Richard a big apology for lashing out at him. I mean, he's only trying to do good. Besides, he said we were friends. I'd take that over Stinky Anders any day.

The next couple of days went by good. Bruce Wayne's horses were transported in the afternoon and they each got their own stalls. I still can't believe he has six horses. Two of them were brown with white spots, their names are Serena and Jezebel, both female. There is another female, white with gray markings, her name is Silver. The rest were all male. A light brown horse with a red stomach, his name Robin. A dark black horse with long hairy legs, his name Batman. And another jet blue horse, his name is Nightwing. I truly haven't seen any more beautiful horses.

The vet came in the day after that and she examined Bruce Wayne's and our horses. When she got to Starlight, she examined her, and smiled. She told us that Starlight is pregnant and is at the end of her ten months. Horses usually are pregnant for eleven and she should be going into labour soon. We figured Onyx is the one who got her pregnant. I was happy. One was because Starlight is alright and two because we are going to have another horse. The vet left, gave us some instructions on Starlight, and told us she would be back soon.

So now, I'm sitting at my kitchen table, eating with my family. My mother made us pasta with homemade noodles, my favorite food. We started laughing at a few of the jokes my brother was telling and listened as my father told us stories of his war time. And then, the phone rang. My mother walked over, picked it up, and looked at me.

"Kori it is for you", she tells me.

Who the heck could be calling? "Who is it?"

"Its Richard, the young boy from a couple days ago", she says, smiling and beaming.

I look around the table and nervously laugh. Um, what could he want. And how did he get our number. I stood up and walked over to the phone, knowing my brother and father were starring at me.

"Hello?", I ask meekly.

"Hey Kori, its Dick", he says. Oh his voice sounds so nice over the phone.

I notice eyes on me and my mother whispering something as they sat at the table. I turn my back so I was facing the wall. Its times like these I wish I had my own cell phone.

"How are you?", I ask.

"Good. I hope I'm not bothering you?", he asks.

I shake my head although he could not see. "No its fine. Did you want something?"

"Um, actually", he says. Why does he sound so nervous? "The guys and I were talking and we were wondering if you wanted to work on the history project tomorrow?"

"That sounds like a great idea", I tell him. "What time?"

"What time is good for you?", he asks.

I play with the cord of the phone. "Um, five?"

"That's fine. We're meeting at Vic's house", he tells me.

"Oh. I do not know where he lives", I say.

He gives out a hmm. "Well, I could pick you up...I mean...if you want me to?"

It gave me everything to not fall on my knees and collapse. Alone in the car with Richard Grayson, my crush, for God knows how long? I am defiantly taking that offer. "Yes!" Great going genius. "I mean, cool. That sounds nice."

He gave out a laugh. "Okay, I'll be at your house around four forty."

"Okay. Bye", I say.

"Bye."

I place the phone back and let out a cheer. I turn around and jump in the air. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Go Kori!" I hear a cough and stop what I was doing. I look over at my family and let out a nervous laugh. "Hi."

My father crosses his arms and leans back on his chair. "Who were you talking to?"

Please not now. "Richard."

"And what did the boy want?", my father asks.

"Um we have a school project due after break so we're meeting up tomorrow at Vic's house", I say kicking the floor with my toe and placing my hands behind my back like a little girl.

"Really? And you decided not to ask me if you could go to a boy's house?", he asks.

Really? Really? Now you're all protective? "Oh please daddy! Richard will be here tomorrow to pick me up and I already said yes!"

"You're riding with a boy? In a car? Alone?", my father asks. "No."

"I'll take her", says Ry.

I stomp my foot. "No fair! You know how embarrassing it is to have your brother drive you?" I look over to my mother for help.

"Oh honey, stop teasing and let her go with the boy", she says to my father. "He is a nice boy and I like him." Go mom! Go, go, go mom!

"My house, my rules, and my rules state that my daughters will never get in a car with a boy until I am buried in the ground", he states.

My mother crosses her arms. "Kornelia is going to her friend's house and that is final!"

My father looks at my mother. "Lu-

"Final!", she says. Wait to go mom! That is my mom! Just letting you guys know.

My father crosses his arms and leans back in his chair again. "Fine, but I want to speak with the boy before you go anywhere tomorrow."

I squeal and run over to my father. I give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

I run to my room. I open the closet door and search through the racks. I need a cute outfit for tomorrow. Nothing that says I've been working on a ranch. A cute outfit that Richard will notice me in. I picked out a short pink yoke skirt, a turquoise shirt with pink flower print on it, and silver flats.

"Try not to get the flats dirty", my sister says. I haven't realized she was watching me.

"I won't", I say.

"Good, cuz those are the only flats we own", she tells me.

"Okay", I say getting annoyed.

"Just making sure you do", she tells me.

"I get it!", I yell.

"Why are you getting mad?", she asks.

I turn to her. "Why are you asking so many questions? I'm not a baby!"

My sister studies me and then smiles. "You like him."

I quickly turn around and pick out jewelry. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I heard movement. "That Dick kid, you like him, huh?"

I turn around and she moved so that she lay on her back, her broken foot resting. "Maybe."

"Did you do it with him?"

"Kom!", I yell. Jeez, this isn't a conversation I want to have. Especially with her.

"Is that a no?", she asks. "If I were you I would have already had him in bed with me."

"You're disgusting", I tell her.

"You're such a baby", she says.

I roll my eyes and ignore her. I'm just gonna go to sleep so it could be tomorrow.

Except, I hadn't slept all night. I've only gotten about, I don't know, four hours of sleep. God, I was so anxious and excited, that I couldn't even sleep. I ended up getting up before the rooster and decided to start on my chores early. The earlier I finish, the more time I have to get ready. I perform my regular technique, feeding and giving water to the animals, letting the animals out in the pen, checking on the horses, and riding them. Feeding and giving water to the horses. The whole deal. By the time I finished that, it was already the afternoon. I grabbed a quick snack before heading back to the market. I looked over at the clock, three o'clock. Can't it be four forty already? I cash out a few customers. Surprisingly, a lot more people came to our market and purchased some items. I think its the busiest we've been forever. I sighed an waited for an hour to pass by. I'd head back up at the house around four, four tenish. I needed some time to get ready. I guess I'll just think. About Richard. And kissing him. Oh that would be nice.

An hour soon passed and my mother decided to let me head up to the house. I quickly thanked her and ran up. I immediately went to the bathroom and showered. No need in smelling like a sweaty fat gym teacher. After twenty minutes in the shower, I dried my hair. Its naturally wavy so I just put in some mousse in. I put on a little makeup from my mom's room. A little blush, mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss is good. Maybe he won't notice my raccoon looking eyes. I heard my mother calling my name, yelling that Richard was here. Oh God! I quickly changed, my dad must be asking him a gazillion questions. I placed my feet in my flats, grabbed my jacket and purple shoulder bag. I quickly ran down the stairs. No sign of dad yet.

"Hi Richard!", I call.

He turns around. Looking more handsome than ever. "Hi-

I grab his hand, cutting him off and I open the front door. "Quick we need to leave."

"Kornelia", said a voice. I cringe and turn around. My dad, in his mighty, is standing before us. "I need a word with Dick."

I whimper and pout. I look at Richard. "Um?"

"Its fine", he tells me.

He walks with my dad in the living room. I let out a cry and rub my temple. Oh please do not scare him. God, please! I need your help. I like this kid and I don't want my dad to scare him away. I guess praying to God might work. Five minutes later, Richard and my father came out. And he's laughing. My father that is. Damn, he must be good.

"Keep an eye on my daughter", he tells Richard. "And I want her home by nine. On the dot."

Richard shakes his hand. "No problem." He looks at me and smiles. "Ready?"

I nod, hesitantly. "Yes." Richard walks out first and I look at my dad. "Love you daddy."

"Love you too princess", he says, smiling.

I walk over to Richard's car and see him holding the door for me. Aw! Such a gentlemen. I smile and climb into the passengers seat. As he gets into the car, I can feel my heart pounding. I never drove with a boy alone before. And this isn't just any boy. This is Richard. I look over as he starts the car and pulls out of our driveway, and before I knew it we're on our way to Vic's.

After a few minutes of silence, I decided to make conversation. "I hope it wasn't a lot of trouble, picking me up."

He looked over at me and shook his head. "Not at all. My house is just twenty minutes away from yours."

I smile. "That's good."

"Want to listen to some music?", he asks as he stops at a red light. He turns on the radio.

"Oh I love this song!", I squeal. "Oooh we called it off again last night, But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you, We are never ever ever getting back together, We are never ever ever getting back together, You go talk to your friends talk, To my friends talk to me, But we are never ever ever ever getting back together." I hear Richard laughing and realize I've just embarrassed myself for all eternity.

He continues to laugh as I shrink in my seat. "You are something Anders."

I hide my face in my hands and cry. "I just embarrassed myself."

"No", he says containing his laughter. "You're great."

"Well let's hear you sing, Mr. Gotham's prince", I say.

He quickly shakes his head. "I don't sing."

I scrunch my face and pout. "I'll catch you in an embarrassing moment."

"No you won't ", he tells me. "I don't do embarrassing. That is your job."

I cry out. "You said I didn't embarrass myself."

"I lied", he said laughing.

I cross my eyebrows and cross my arms. I turn my body towards the window and away from him.

"Aw, don't get upset", he tells me. I don't look at him. "Kori?" I start to sniffle and let out a whimper. "Kori? Don't cry, I didn't mean it." I wipe my eyes with my palm. "Please, please don't cry!", he pleaded.

"Ah ha!", I laughed. "You fell for it." I start to giggle.

"That wasn't funny", he said. "I thought you were literally crying."

"You're not the only one who can play a good game", I say. I offer him my hand. "Truce?"

He peers over to me and takes it. "For now."

I scowl at him and realize we've pulled up at Vic's house. Before I got the chance to get out of the car, Richard was already on the other side, holding the door for me. I take the hand that he offered me and climb down the car.

"Hey guys!", Vic calls as he opens the front door. "You made it!"

"Of course we did", Richard says to him. "I told you we were coming."

"Wally is already here", Vic says. He looks at me and smiles. "Hows it going shorty?"

"I'm great", I say.

"I can tell", he tells me.

I give him a confused look and stare down at my hand. Richard is still holding it. Oh the butterflies are going crazy. I look up at Richard and he immediately lets go of my hand.

"C'mon, let's get this project over with", he says walking inside. He seems different.

I shrug and walk into Vic's house.

* * *

Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

"I am Sir Robin, and I shall save you Lady Miriam." He jumped and missed a step. "Ow."

I giggle and down at Wally. "Take fifteen?"

He lifts a hand and gives me a thumbs up. "Take fifteen?"

"Wally", says Vic. "I really don't see how you can't get this scene."

Wally lifts himself from the ground. "Hey its not my fault my foot got caught in the vine."

"All you have to do is climb down the deck, jump onto the grapevine, and climb down", says Richard. He looks so cute holding the video camera. If only he was playing sir Robin.

"Its harder than it looks", says Wally.

Richard walks over to Wally and hands him the video camera. "Watch and learn." He walks up the stairs and climbs over the railing of the deck. "I am Sir Robin, and I shall save you Lady Miriam." He front jumps onto the grapevine, holding himself with two hands. He then flips and does a backflip until his feet touch the ground. Amazing. Absolutely amazing. I've never seen anything like it before.

"You're a natural", I say.

Wally humphs and crosses his arms. "You're a circus acrobat. It's not the same." Oh yea, he told me he was part of the circus. With his real family. "Maybe you should be Sir Robin."

"No", says Richard. "I hate being on camera." He walks over to Wally and takes the video camera from him.

"Let's just try it one more time", says Vic. "Wally, take it from the top. And take it slow this time."

"Action!", Richard yells.

"Ah!", I scream. "Someone save me!"

Vic wraps his arms around me and lifts me over his shoulder. "No one is strong enough to defeat me!"

"I am Sir Robin, ,and I shall save you Lady Miriam!", yells Wally from above. We watch as Wally quickly jumps onto the grapevine, twists in the air, and lands on his fast. He gives out a fighting pose.

"Cut!", yells Richard. He looks at Wally. "A little too fast?"

"You think?", asks Wally.

Vic sighs. "We've done his scene a hundred times. We'll just slow it down and make it look like its in normal version."

"Let's do the fight scene", I say. I get off Vic's shoulders and go stand next to Richard.

"My favorite part!", exclaims Wally. "I get to kick Vic's ass."

"No way chicken legs", says Vic. "My bones are full of meat and protein."

"Just pick your weapon", says Wally pointing a sword at him.

Vic walks over to our props and picks up nun-chucks. "Prepare to be kicked in the ass!"

"Were nun-chucks used back then?", I whisper to Richard.

"I don't think so", he says. "But I'm not gonna stop them. This is gonna be good." He turns to the boys. "Okay, Action!"

Richard and I watch as Vic and Wally fight. I hold my stomach and place a hand over my mouth, preventing my laughter from being heard through the camera.

"OW!", yells Wally rubbing his head.

"Cut!", yells Richard. He turns to me. "This is going to be a long day."

After a few more hours of bruises and bumps, we finally finished the short film. It wasn't great but hey we got it done. Vic's a compute genius, which surprises me, cuz I thought all jocks were bimbos. He told us that he was going to edit the video and add some sound effects or something. We chilled together for another thirty minutes until Wally decided to leave. Richard and I decided to leave as well. So here we are, in the car, alone, again.

"Hungry?",asks Richard. "We still got an hour and a half before you have to be home."

"Sure", I say. Relax. Its not a date.

"Great. I know a great diner", he tells me. "They have the best burgers."

He takes me to a small diner. We head inside and it looks like something from the 50's. Red and yellow streaks. Booths and jukeboxes. Cute. There aren't a lot of people. An old couple, a small family, and a few older people.

An older woman, around the age of forty something skates towards us. "Hey Dick."

"Hey Jane", he says. "Hows it going?"

"Great", she says. "Haven't seen you around in a while. You've grown."

"Well that's puberty for ya", he says. "Got us a table?"

"Of course", she says. A bell rings. "Take a seat and I'll be with ya." She skates away.

Richard takes my arm and leads me to a both. "Janes the best", he says. "I've been coming here for years. She makes the best sundaes ." I slide into the booth and he slides in across from me.

I take the menu and start to look over it. Burgers. So many burgers. Old fashioned burger, cheeseburger, blue cheese burger, avocado and bacon burger, triple decker burger, chicken burger, sloppy joes burger, and so many more. My mind needed a band aid for the head ache this gave me.

I look up at Richard who I realize is starring at me. "Um...hi."

He chuckles. "A lot of information huh?"

"Yea", I say. "What are you going to get?"

"I always get the double decker burger with bacon and curly fries", he says.

"I'll get the same thing as you", I tell him.

"So is this your girlfriend?", asks Jane as she skates by.

I look down and blush.

Richard starts to cough and choke. "No, uh, this is Kori my friend."

"Hi", I say timidly.

"Well aren't you a beautiful thing", says Jane.

"Thank you", I say.

"You sure know how to pick 'em", she says to Richard. "So drinks?"

"Coke", says Richard.

"Do you have shirley temples?", I ask.

"We do", she tells me. A shirley temple and a coke, coming right up."

"We're ready to order to", says Richard. "Two double decker burgers with bacon and curly fries."

"Coming right up", says Jane.

Richard turns to me and sighs. "So do you have any favorite restaurants you like to go to?"

Not really. I shake my head. "No. We do not go out to eat."

"Oh", says Richard. "Tell me about yourself. Birthday, favorite color, hobbies, single or taken?"

"May 27th, purple, horse back riding, and single", I say. "What about you?"

"March 21st, red, football and gymnastics, and single", he says.

I raise my eyebrow. "Single?"

"Yea", he says.

"Kitten?"

He sighs. "I already told you that we're not together. How come you won't believe me?"

I cross my arms. "I don't know. I know that you're a playboy or whatever but I can't grasp it."

"I don't want to be a playboy", he tells me.

"So why do it?", I ask. "Don't you get tired of it? Don't you want an actual relationship that doesn't revolve around sex?"

"Yea", he says. "I mean, its hard because I always thought that since Bruce is a playboy that I had to be one too. I mean we didn't get along at first when he first took me in and as I grew older I thought that it would make him proud or something. To be like him."

"Shouldn't he proud anyways?", I ask.

"I guess so", he tells me. "I want a girlfriend. I'm tired of being with girls who only care about the money and fame."

"Then maybe you should find someone?", I suggest. Someone like me. Duh.

Richard nods. "I have. I just need to tell her." Okay, seriously who is this chick? You've brought her up, twice already.

"Why won't you?", I ask. Seriously, stop taunting me and tell the bitch already.

"I get nervous", he tells me. Really? Really?

"Aren't you Mr. Playboy?", I ask.

Jane skates by with drinks and food. It looks so good as she places my plate in front of me.

"Need anything else?", she asks.

"No thanks", I say.

"Enjoy", she tells us.

"This is a big burger", I say looking down. I pick it up and take a bite. "Mmm, its good." Well it didn't come out. Too much food in my mouth.

"You're so cute", says Richard. Oh?

I look at him, swallow, and tilt my head. "Huh?"

"Um", says Richard. He looks to the side. "I...uh?"

The rest of the dinner we ate in silence. When we were finished, Richard payed, we didn't get desert. The car ride was silent as well. I can't stop thinking about that comment. Cute as in puppy cute? Or cute as in cute cute? When he parked the car in my driveway, I turned to him.

"I had a nice time tonight", I say.

He gives me a small smile. "Me too. I'll see you at school?"

I nod. "Yea. Vacation is almost over huh?"

"Look, Kori, about tonight", he says. "Um, I, uh, I just was wondering if you-

"Yea?", I ask coaxing him to continue.

"If you ever wanted to go...sit with us at lunch?", he asks. Wasn't what I was hoping he'd ask.

"Oh", I say. "Sure. Thanks for inviting me."

He smiles. "No problem. Have a good-night."

"Good night Richard", I tell him and get out of his car.

The rest of the week passed by quickly. I haven't heard from Richard or anyone. He's so confusing. I mean, he tells me he likes this girl and then he calls me cute? Its so confusing and annoying. I mean c'mon. School came by too quickly. The first four periods went by so slow. And kitten. God, I just wanted to kill her. Like this girl has nothing better to do than bully me. It started in chemistry, as usual. Then of course, she has to follow me through the halls and call me names. I'm so tired of her bullshit.

I grabbed my lunch from my locker and my books for the next periods. As I walked into the lunchroom I noticed Kitten at Richard's table. Pass on that offer. I walked pass them and made my way towards my table. I sat down and took out my lunch. I'd only sit with them if Kitten left. If Richard wants me to sit with him then he could come sit at my table. And guess what. That's exactly what he did.

"Hi", he says sitting down.

"Hey shorty", says Vic, Wally walking behind him.

"Hey guys", I say. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting", says Wally. "You don't mind right?"

I shake my head. A short girl with brown hair and pink highlights sat down next to Wally. "This is Jenny, my girl", says Wally.

"Hi", she says and I greet her.

"I swear that kid needs a leash on him", says the Rachel girl from last week. She sits down and crosses her arms. "He never leaves me alone." She looks at me and smiles. "I'm Rachel. Dick's told me so much about you." She looks at Richard.

"Kori", I say. "And really? Hope everything good."

"Yea. He's can get annoying though", she says. "All he talks about is how beautiful you are and-

"Okay Rachel, you can shut up now", says Richard.

I look over to my right and see Gar running down towards us with a bowl in his hands. "Guys! Guys!", he calls. He reaches our table and sits down. "I finally made it! Feist your eyes on my homemade tofu!" He showed us the bowl in front of him.

"That is disgusting", says Richard.

"Yo green bean ever try meat?", asks Vic.

"Ew!", says Gar. "I don't eat anything that hurts animals."

"Oh c'mon, meat is good for you", says Vic. "Think of a juicy burger."

"Ooh, Richard and I had burgers last night at that diner", I say.

They all look at me and I feel a little self conscious. I don't like when people stare at me. I look down and continue eating my lunch.

"So you guys went on a date, huh?", asks Vic.

I look up at him. "No it wasn't a-

"Hey Vic back off!", yells Richard.

I can't take this anymore. I get up, grab my stuff, and head out the lunch room.

"Hey stinky Anders!" I do not have time for this.

I ignore the bitch and I head towards my locker.

"I'm talking to you!"

I turn around and I'm met by the bitch. "Leave me alone, Kitten."

"Or what?", she asks. "Are you gonna do something about it?"

I squint my eyes at her. Calm down Kori. Don't let your anger get the best of you. I turn around and continue to go through my locker. I feel someone grab my shoulder and push me back against my locker.

"Ugh", I say. I need to catch my breath. Kitten grabbed the front of my shirt and brought her face up to me.

"Listen Anders, I run the halls in this school. You've been here long enough to know that. When I talk to you, I expect you to give me your full attention, got it?", she asks.

I shake my head at her. "I will give you at the count of three to let me go. One."

"Ha, like I'm scared of you", she says.

"Two!" I could already feel the amount of students surrounding us. "Three!" And then I felt it. She slapped me. Across the cheek. Daddy told me not to give out the first punch, well in this case slap. I cracked. I grab her shoulder and push her onto the ground. "You stupid bitch! When will you ever leave me alone? I'm so tired of you bullying me! Just leave me alone!" Punch. Punch. Punch. Slap. Slap. Slap. Pull. Pull. Pull. Hit. Hit. Hit. Anywhere, anything, I just cracked. I've had enough. I'm tired of people thinking of me less because I'm different. And Richard. He is so confusing. He likes this girl but yet he won't leave me alone. He thinks I'm cute? And beautiful? And he talks to his friends about me. I just feel. Alone.

"Kori stop!", I hear someone yelling. Next thing I knew, I was being hoisted off of Kitten. I look over at Kitten, her nose and lips are bleeding. And she's crying. I'm so dead. I'm so dead. My parents are going to kill me. I'm never going to be let out of the house. Might as well finish it. I try to run to Kitten again but he's still holding me back. Strong arms.

"Kori, stop", he whispers in my ear. "Its not worth it anymore. Stop, please." Richard.

I stop moving and he pulls me away from the scene. He took me down a few stairs and tells me to sit on a bench against the wall. Somehow I forgot to breath. "I can't breath." I start to cry.

"Its okay", he says. He takes my hand and guides me. "One, two, breath. One, two, breath. One,two-

"Breath", I say. I look down at him, in his beautiful crystal blue eyes. He reaches towards my face and wipes my tears.

"What happened?", he asks.

I shrug. "I had enough. I truly did. She does not stop. Everyday for the past year and a half I have been picked on, I have been assaulted so many times before, I have been made fun, called names, and I just have had enough with it. She is the reason why I am stuck with stinky Anders. She is the reason why I do not have any friends. She is the reason why I am so messed up. All she ever does it bring me down and I'm tired." I let go of his hand. "And you. I do not understand."

He moves to take a seat next to me. "Understand what?"

"You are so confusing. You tell me you like this girl but yet you flirt with me. You think I'm cute and beautiful. You took me to that diner and you talk about me to your friends. How are we supposed to be friends if I do not understand the way you feel about me?", I ask.

He sighs and lifts my chin. "You really want to know how I feel about you?" I give him a nod. "I've only known you for a week and already I think you're the most amazing, beautiful, funniest, dorkiest, and most passionate person I've ever met. I mean, I told you things I haven't even told my best buddies about yet. I never told anyone about my relationship with Bruce or I've never talked about the murder of my parents. You're different. I like you, a lot."

He actually likes me? "So what now?"

"I don't know what the future has in store for us, but I'd like to start slow", he says. "Would you, Korinelia Anders, like to go on a date with me?"

Is this happening? Yes it really is happening. Oh my god! What do I do? What do I say? Say yes, yes, yes, yes! "Yes." I move in for a hug but quickly move out. "Oh shit! Oh shit!"

"What?", he asks startled.

"My parents are going to kill me! I'm going to be grounded forever! Oh my gosh, I'm dead! We're never going to be able to go on that date because I'm never going to be allowed out the house."

"Kornelia Anders to the main office immediately", I hear the intercom say. I whimper and cry. "Oh no." I look at Richard. "Please come with me."

He stands up and takes my hand. "Anything for you."

There I was. Sitting in the principle's office with Kitten next to me. Being yelled at.

"We do not conduct behavior like this Ms. Anders", says Mr. Wilson.

"But she attacked me first", I tell him. "She has been bullying me ever since I started coming here."

"Is this true Ms. Moth?", he asks the bitch.

Kitten rolls her eyes. "Its called a joke!"

"Ms. Anders I have called your parents. They have come to pick you up. You are to be sent home today. I was going to suspend you but considering your academic status and your behavior until this point, I have decided to let this be a warning. Next time I will not be too nice. Kitten on the other hand. We have a lot to talk about missy", he says.

I stand up and head out. I look over at Richard who seemed to be speaking to my parents. My father and mother look over to me and I give them a faint smile. My mother having a disappointed look in her face. And my father has his arms cross. I walk over to them.

"You have a lot of explaining to do", my mother tells me and storms out of the office.

I look at Richard and smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, if I don't die."

He laughs and gives me a hug. "Maybe I'll call."

"Not a smart idea", says my father. I look over at him. Nice daddy. "C'mon princess, your mother is fuming."

I nod and give Richard another goodbye. My dad hugs me as we walk out of the school. "Who's blood is that on your clothes?"

"Hers", I say.

My dad laughs. "That's my girl."

* * *

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

It is Friday! I'm in school! The teacher just passed out our quiz from last week and I got a 54! But that is not why I'm excited! Want to know why I'm so excited? Huh? Huh? You do? I'm going on a date with Richard, tomorrow! Oh yea! Oh yea! First date!

Okay so a little recap on what actually happened after I left the principle's office last week. My mom got mad me, my dad not so much, and she grounded me for a week. So last week Richard and I couldn't go on that date. My mom took my car keys away from me and my punishment was that I had to take my old bike to school. Great. But the only thing that kept me going was that date with Richard. I came home last Thursday and found the vet and the rest of my family in Starlight's stall. She had the foal. Foal is a baby horse by the way. It turned out to be a black male, my brother got to name him. You see Ry, was the one who saved Starlight. He noticed something was off about her and he called the vet. If he hadn't called the vet, she would have been in labor and we wouldn't have known about it. By the way Ry named him Hercules. Personally, I would have gone with Adonis, but what the heck.

School went by great the past two weeks. Turns out me beating Kitten was caught on camera and it went viral around the school. I came into school and people actually started calling me Kori. Not stinky Anders, not freak, not weird farm girl, but Kori. If I had known socking Kitten in the face would result in this, I would have done it a long time ago. She by the way was suspended for three days. When she came back she didn't even look at me. She had a bruise on her face though. I mean I do feel bad, I'm not heartless or anything but she did start it. I tried to apologize to her but she wouldn't even look at me. At least I tried.

So here I am in the school parking lot, sitting in my car. I defiantly wasn't taking the bike today. Richard seemed excited about the date tomorrow. We didn't mention it to our friends. Can you believe that, our friends? I actually have friends. Anyways we didn't mention it to me, well because, we thought it should be our little secret for now. Until we figure out where our relationship lies after it. I told my parents about the date yesterday. My mom smiled and told me she'd help me pick out an outfit, I wanted a new outfit, but my dad said no. The worst part about working at the farm is that I don't get paid. I get an allowance though. Twenty bucks a week. Twenty bucks is not enough to buy a new outfit. And I usually save it for gas or something. My dad wasn't too happy about the date. Its not like he didn't like Richard, its just that I'm his little baby, and I get that he wants to be protective. I quickly turn on my car and head home.

Before I knew it, it was tomorrow. Richard told me he was taking me to the carnival and was stopping by around five. So I get out of bed and start my chores. The faster I get them done, the more time I have to look beautiful. Four o'clock and I head upstairs to the bathroom. I shower, shave my legs, just in case, wink wink, and dry my hair. I left my hair wavy. Usually I blow dry it straight but the waves are looking good today. I put on some makeup and put my outfit on. Blue jeans, brown ankle boots, and a pink ruffle top. It's a carnival so I thought I'd leave the fancy dress at home. The bell rings and my heart starts to pound. Oh God! He's early! I look over at the clock and it reads 4:55. You said five. I breath in and hear my mother call my name. I grab my white jacket and my shoulder purse.

"You got this Kornelia, show him what Ander women can do to a man", I tell myself in the mirror. One last glance and I head downstairs.

I walk down the stairs. There he is. In all his mighty glory. Dark jeans, white v-neck, and black leather jacket. He jelled his hair into a faux-hawk. Oh don't pass out. He looks delicious. I wonder what his ass looks like. Turn around!

"Hi", I meekly say as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey", he says. He clears his throat and reveals a bouquet of flowers. "I got these for you."

I gasped. You have to gasp. If you don't then boys think you don't like their gift. "They're beautiful." I take them from him and look over at my mom. "Can you put these in water and a vase?"

"Sure sweetie", she tells me.

My dad is standing next to my mom and he has his arm wrapped around her waist. No interrogation, daddy? Surprising, even for you. "Um...we should be going." I wince, thinking my dad was going to say or do something to embarrass me. "Bye guys." I quickly kiss the both of them on the cheek and eye my father.

"Have fun", my father says. Hmm. Something is fishy.

Once outside, Richard wraps an arm around me as we head down the stairs. "You look beautiful", he tells me.

"Thank you", I say. "You look very handsome, as well."

He winks at me. Oh you make me go crazy. He opens the passenger's door for me and I get in. I notice Ry walking up to Richard. Now I get. My dad left his dirty work for Ryan. Mhm. Clever you two. I roll my eyes not wanting to watch so I look away. After what seemed like five hours, Richard got into the car. He placed his seat belt on and started his car.

"Ready?", he asks.

I look at him. "What did Ry want?"

Richard shrugs. "Nothing much. He just wanted to make sure he was being a good brother and asked my intentions towards you."

He backed out of our driveway and into the street. "And you told him?"

"We're taking it slow and we'll see where this date takes us", he tells me.

I raise my eyebrow. "That's it?", I ask. "He didn't threaten to kill you if you did anything to me?

Richard shook his head and laughs. "Oh no. He did threaten me. I see him squirm. "He made it very clear what he'd do if I ever hurt you."

I sigh in annoyance. "They can be so embarrassing", I say.

"It's fine", Richard tells me. "I'm actually happy that they're protective."

I smile and let it go. "So we got a one hundred on our video", I mention.

He smiles. "That's one good grade in my book."

"You don't do to well in school?", I ask. You have to be a genius.

"Its not that I do bad. I choose to not do the work. I already know where I'm headed in the future so I might as well not try", he says.

Interesting. "And where are you heading?"

"Wayne Interprises", he says. "I always knew I'd take over the company when Bruce retires. When I finish high school, he's naming me VP."

"Wow", I say. "Big step. But what about college?"

He shrugs. "Bruce wants me to go for business management but why should I? I already have the company in my name."

"Is it what you wish to do when you finish school?", I ask.

He stops at a red light and turns to me. "Not really. I've always wanted to go into criminal justice, its just that. Bruce gave up so much to adopt me, the least I could do is take over for him."

I nod. Very interesting. "Nice."

"What do you want to do?", he asks me.

I shrug. "I've always wanted to be a vet, but I always change my mind. I've seen your father's vet work with the animals. It's nice but you really have to get down, dirty. Maybe when I'm in college, I'll figure something out." I look out the window as he is driving and notice incoming traffic."Are all these people going to the carnival?"

"Probably. The carnival comes every once a year. It's pretty famous around Gotham", he tells me.

"Sorry. I would not have known", I told him.

"So where are you actually from?", he asked.

The best place in the world. "Tamaran. It is small island in the Caribbean. I have not been there since I was five."

"Oh?", he asks. "How come you left?"

I diverted my eyes away from him and look outside the window. "I would rather not talk about it."

"Sorry. Its something I'm better off not knowing?", he asks.

I look at him and smile. "It is fine. Will this line ever speed up?"

"I have an idea", he says. He takes out his cell phone. "Hey Jim, its me Dick. Mhm, yea, been good. Listen, I need a huge favor. I'm heading to the carnival, oh, you're there? That's great, think you can help us out, thanks."

I raise my eyebrow. And soon I hear cop sirens. Two cops of bikes come up to us. Cars soon scatter to the side. Richard drives behind one of the cops and before I knew it, we're at the front of the carnival. Amazing what money and fame could do.

"Jim and I go way back", he tells me as he parks the car. "Ready?"

I nod, still amazed about what just happened. I place my jacket on and head out of the car. As soon as I step outside I smell cotton candy,lollipops, hot dogs, and fried dough. I hear laughter and joyous exclamations. I hear rides and bells ringing.

"I've never been to a place like this before", I say.

"Really?", asks Richard. He laces his finger's with mine and smiles. "Then I have a lot to show you."

We walked through the front entrance and I've never seen so many colors. "What shall we do first?"

He shrugs. "Whatever you want. Rides, food, or stands?"

I place a free finger on my chin. "Defiantly rides!" My first real roller coaster. So exciting!

He laughs. "C'mon." He takes me to a line and we wait our turn. I look up to see the ride going. It seems that the people's feet are hanging and their hands are in the air. Many screams. I believe I will be deaf by the end of the night. As the line shortens I become very very nervous. I don't know why I'm scared. I pass the ticket taker and head up the stairs to take a seat on the ride.

"That was wicked!", says a kid stepping out of the previous seat. "I think some of my brain fell out of my ears."

"Oh", I whimper. I jump up into the seat and breath in.

Richard gets into his own seat and pulls down the top. He buckles it. I do the same and he looks at me. "Nervous?"

I nod. "I am quite scared", I tell him. "Will my brain really fall out?"

He chuckles. "No, but you feel an awesome rush afterwards." He takes my hand and laces it with his again. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." I smile at him. I hear a hiss sound and our seat pushes against us tightly, cutting off my circulation. "Safety first", Richard says.

The ride starts to move and I close my eyes. I hear clinks, sort of like train tracks, and the ride stops at the top. The worst part is that Richard and I are sitting in the front seats.

"Ready?", he asks.

"No", I say.

The ride moves forward and I scream. Loudly. Its like I'm flying. It feels amazing, minus the part where my breathing stopped. I mean, I feel like a superhero. Flying through the clouds, the cold air hitting my face. Oh its amazing! It's GLORIOUS! Absolutely glorious. Before I knew the ride stopped. I frown and look at Richard.

"More", I say.

He laughs. "I take it you like it, huh?"

"It felt amazing", I say. "It feels like I was flying." I open my arms in a flying motion.

He laughs again. The seats push out and we unbuckle our belts. "There's more rides. C'mon let's fly again." I take his hand and we run down the stairs.

After several more exhilarating rides, we decided it was best for our stomaches that we stop. We stopped at a hotdog stand and ordered two hotdogs with chilly on top. It looks disgusting but it tasted great. We shared a smoothie and it was the cutest thing ever. He sat across from me and I swear I could feel him playing footsie's with me. After finishing our meal we played a few stand games.

"Knock down the jars and you win a prize. Step right up", yells a man.

I look at the prizes. A white teddy bear holding a heart. Too cute.

"Do you want one?", asks Richard.

I look at him. He saw you eyeing the prize. "Yea but I'm no good at this game."

"It just so happens, I am", he says. He places five bucks in front of the guy and he is given five balls. He took a step back and places his feet on the taped line. He throws the first ball. He misses. I laugh and he turns to give me a look. "Okay. Maybe I'll get it on the next try." Second, third, fourth try and he still misses.

"Can I try?", I ask.

He hands me the ball and smiles.

"What? Don't think a girl can play games?", I ask.

He smirks. "I didn't say that", he tells me.

I place my feet together and concentrate on the jars. One, two, three, and STRIKE! "YES YES! YES! Aha success!" I turn to Richard and he his face is blank. The man hands me the teddy bear and I walk back over to my date. "Haha, how do you like them apples?"

"You...one try...and...teddy bear", he stuttered in amazement. "I wanted to win you a bear", he whined.

I giggle. "Well, I won you one instead." I hand him the bear. "From me to you, so you'll always remember our first date."

He takes my hand and stomps to the nearest stand. "Stay." He walks over to the guy hands him and hands him money. "I'm going to win you a prize and you are going to watch." I giggle and look up at a clown above a water tank. Richard throws the first ball and like he said, he is going to win me a prize. He turns to me and inspects his fingernails. "First try, babe."

He walks back over to me and hands me a brown bear wearing a tuxedo. "I love it!"

He smiles and wraps and arm around my waist. "C'mon let's go on a few rides before this night ends."

The last ride we went on was a tunnel through the scary maze. I walked up to the carriage and sat in. Richard sat down and the side door closed.

"Prepare to meet your doom!", screams a scary voice.

We sit in silence, just him holding me for a while. Things would jump out and try to scare us but you wouldn't get scared unless you were a child. I could feel him rubbing the small of my back and I rest my head on his chest. His heart beat sounds so nice.

"Kori?", I hear him asking.

I look up at him, his face so close to mine. "Hmm?" He starts to move in closer. Oh boy. Oh boy. This is it. My first kiss. Please, God, if I turn out to be a bad kisser, I'm never going to live with it. His lips were so close to mine. I can see the moistness.

"Ah!"

"AH!", I yell. I jump in my seat and look over at the menace who has bad timing. The ride stops and we get out.

We walk back to Richard's car, his arm wrapped around me. The car ride was silent. I fell asleep because when I opened my eyes, Richard was on my side of the door, waking me up.

"You're home", he tells me.

I blush and sigh. "Oh, it has ended?"

He chuckles and nods. "Yea, too bad, huh?"

I get out of the car, teddy bear and photo booth pictures in hand, and Richard walks me to the front door. I turn to him and he turns to me.

"I had a lovely time", I tell him.

"Me too", he says. "I forgot how great it is to take a girl out and not resulting in her getting into my bed."

I giggle. "You truly do amaze me." I look at my door. "Well I better get going."

"Yea you don't want to freeze to death", he says fixing my jacket. I turn towards the door. "Kori?" I look at him. "Do you think you'd like to do this again? We can go to a movie next week or out to dinner?"

I smiled. "I would like that, a lot."

"Good", he tells me. I turn to leave but he grabs me again. "I forgot something." He moves in closer and places his lips against mine. I lied that flying felt glorious. Kissing felt glorious. And Richard's lips against mine felt glorious. I think I floated then and there because my knees felt weak and I knew I was about to cave in. Oh he tastes like cotton candy and hotdogs. He lets me go and I whimper.

"More", I say. I bring him closer to me and attach our lips together again. I hear someone clear their throats. I let Richard go and turn towards my father. "Um...I'll just call you tomorrow."

He nods. "Yea. Good-night princess."

"Good-night Richard", I tell him.

* * *

Really mad. I was planning on poster the date scene after another chapter but I accidentally deleted it before I got to post it. So my 3,567 worded chapter was written and waste. But I hope you enjoy it.

A shout-out and special thanks to **dawnbrightstars** for info on horses


	7. Chapter 7

"So I'm having a birthday party after school on Friday", says Richard.

I look up from where I was eating and smile. "The 21st yes?", I ask.

He nods. "Yea, I was wondering if you'd come as my date."

"I would love to", I say. I'm feeling so much more confident now. Its only our second date but I already feel like we've been together forever. Well, we didn't make it official yet, but my fingers are crossed. "Where is it?"

"My house", he says. I watch him cut his steak. "My dad's going away for the week and I have the house all to myself. Well, my brother is going to be there but I payed him to keep shut. I invited the entire senior class."

I raise an eyebrow. "Even Kitten?"

He thought for a moment. "No, I excluded her and her goons. I don't want anyone bothering my Kori."

I keep my eyebrow raised. My Kori. I do like the sound of that. "Your Kori?"

He blushes and looks down. "Um...aha...how is your food?"

I glance down at my pasta. "Very good. This restaurant is very nice." I look around, marveling the paintings, chandeliers, and statues. Let's be glad I wore my Sunday best.

"One of the very bests in Gotham", he tells me.

"Then it would have the very best of deserts?", I ask, my sweet tooth coming in.

He laughs. "You need to try their raspberry cheesecake then." He lifts up a hand and signals for our waiter.

The rest of the date went fairly well. We shared a slice of cheesecake, which was delicious, and we talked. He told me more about himself and I told him more about me. Unfortunately, we didn't do anything after the dinner. He took me home and I invited him in but he said he had to get home. I understood so I just gave him a kiss on the cheek and said my good byes.

"How did the date go?", my mom asks as I head into the living room. My dad is sitting next to her, newspaper in hand. My sister and brother sat on the other couch watching television.

I sigh, plunk myself on the armchair, and take off my heels. I never wear heels and when I tell you my feet kill, my feet kill. "It went good."

"Anything happen?", she asks.

I shake my head and roll my eyes. "You guys know me better than that. We just had dinner and talked." I wonder. "What do you guys think of him?"

My dad moves the newspaper away from his face. "Why?"

Jeez! Its just a question! I swear they need to know every detail. Just answer it for once without asking why. "I'm just wondering. If he and I were to take our relationship to the next level, what would you guys think of it?"

"Did he ask you to be his girlfriend?", asks Kom.

I avert my eyes away. "Not yet...but I have a feeling he would. It's just a question, god, you guys make everything so complicated."

"I think you should go for it", says Kom. She rubs her fingers together. "He has money."

I scowl. "I do not go on dates with him for the money. Unlike you, I care about personality, not materialistic things."

My mother looks up from where she is knitting. "I like the boy", she says. That makes two people on my side. "He is very sweet and looks like a gentlemen. Although, I do wish he would come for dinner, so that we learn more about him." Maybe in a hundred years.

"I agree with your mother", my father says. "Why don't you invite him for dinner, for some real one on one." I give him a sigh. "You should invite him over tomorrow."

"That soon?", I ask. I need some time to prepare him not to say or do anything you wouldn't approve of. "Maybe he's busy."

"I agree with dad", says Ry. Of course you do. When don't you.

"You'll never know unless you call him", my dad tells me. He points his head towards the kitchen, indicating that I call now.

I look up at the clock. He should be home by now. I walk into the kitchen and dial his number.

"Hey Kori, miss me already?", he asks.

I let out a giggle. "That and I need to ask you something."

"Oh? Go on", he tells me.

I sigh making sure he hears my annoyance. "It's my parents, well my brother and father. They want you to come over for dinner tomorrow so that they can get to know you better."

"Dinner, huh?", he asks.

Just say no. "I know this is annoying and I'm sorry about how overprotective they are and I understand if you do not wish to do this."

"Okay", he says. What?

"Okay?", I ask. I play with the phone cord, something I always do. "Are you sure? I do not wish for you to be uncomfortable."

"I'm tough", he tells me. "Besides, I want them to like me. Maybe it'll make this a lot easier."

I let out a breath. Phew! "Thank you."

He chuckles. "Don't worry about it. What time do you want me to come over?"

"Hang on a sec", I tell him. I place the phone against my neck. "Mom! What time do you want him to come over!?" I hear a faint five. "Five o'clock."

"I'll see you then", he tells me.

He's so amazing. He must really like me. I go upstairs to my room, climb up to the top bunk, and dream about Richard.

"Good boy", I say, rubbing Robin's snout. "You're a good boy." I kiss him on the snout and take the saddle off of him and place it on the shelf. I take the comb and run it through his hair. I hum a lullaby. "La la laa laa la", I sing. "I don't know any lullabies so I'm just gonna sing whatever comes to my miiiind." I laugh at myself. "I should be a comedian. What pet does everyone have?" I look at Robin and he nods his head. "An armpet." Oh I am too good. "Hehe. Why is six afraid of seven?" I look at Robin and the rest of the horses. "None of you know?"

"Because seven ate nine",says a voice.

I gasp and throw the comb to the side. "Richard!" I get out of Robin's stall, lock the gate and run to tackle him.

He caught me in his arms. "Hey there."

Remembering where I was and what I was wearing. "Oh, is it five already?" I push him away. "Oh I look terrible."

"You look cute in your farm outfit", he tells me.

I glare at him. "It's not a farm outfit."

"Sorry", he says. "You're stable outfit."

I shake my head and whack him in the chest. I remove my gloves, boots, apron, and place them away. "C'mon. My parents are probably wondering where I am by now." I take his hand, lace it with mine, and we head back to the house. I notice a bouquet of mixed flowers in his hand. "Are those for me?" I tease, fluttering my eyelashes.

"They're for your mom", he tells me.

I let out an exaggerated gasp. "And here I thought I was going to place another beautiful bouquet on my bedroom dresser." I look at his nervous face and laugh. "I'm just kidding! Gosh, you're too easy!"

"Not funny, Kor", he said. "Why do you have to scare me like that?"

"Cuz it's fun", I say. I stop at my door and turn to him. "A little pointer. Don't talk in a cocky way. Sit up straight when eating and use manners. Call my dad sir and my mom ma'am. And importantly, just be yourself." I fix the collar of his jacket.

"Does that mean I can't play footsies with you?", he asks.

"Yes. I'd rather you not. You might end up playing with my sister or worse, my brother", I tell him. I open the door and hear him laugh.

My mother greets us at the door. "Hello. Dick how are you?"

"I'm good Mrs. Anders", he says. He holds out the flowers. "These are for you."

My mom gasps. I roll my eyes. Jeez mom. He's here for me not you. "Why these are beautiful. Please come in."

My brother walks in. "Hey Dick", he says.

"Hey", replies Richard. They give each other a pound. Um, okay? Where did that come from? Probably a boy thing.

"Ryan take Dick's jacket and hang it up", orders my mother as she walks away and into the kitchen.

My brother rolls his eyes and passes me. "Jeez, Kor, you smell like horse! Take a shower or something." Richard passes him his jacket.

I give him a face. "At least I work with the horses. All you do is play on the tractor."

"I don't play", he replies. "I work."

I scrunch up my nose. "Maybe I should shower. I'll be right back", I whisper to Richard. I run up the stairs but quickly turn around. "Please be nice."

Ryan places a hand around Richard's shoulders. "Don't worry. We have a lot to talk about anyways."

I wince and Richard gives me a nervous look. I see them head into the living room and I quickly run upstairs for a shower.

After a quick twenty minute shower, I head downstairs to the kitchen. Surprisingly, Richard and Ry are sitting at the table along with my father and sister. They seem to be getting along at least. I help my mom place the food around the table. Once finished I took my seat next to Richard.

"Let us all prepare for grace", my father says.

Richard looks at me and he takes my hand. My father says a few words, thanking X'hal for everything she's done for us, and told us to dig in. By the way X'hal a goddess. We have many gods and goddesses that we worship on Tamaran. Their story goes great into depth about temples, volcanoes, and exploding astroids and what not so I won't bore you.

"So Dick, why don't you tell us about yourself?", my mother asks.

Richard takes a sip of his water and I could tell he is nervous. "Sure. What would you like to know?"

"What are you interested in studying once you're in college?", she asks.

"Well, I haven't decided about whether I am going to college or not. I guess I'll wait until senior year to decide but I do know that I will be taking over Wayne Enterprises", he says.

"Really?", my father asks interested.

"Bruce is going to teach me everything he knows sometime next year so that when I turn eighteen, I can take over as VP", he tells them.

My mother nods. "Interesting. So by the time you decide to marry, you'll have enough to support a family." Oh my god! She did not just bring up marriage! Its like she wants me to marry the minute I turn eighteen.

"I guess", replied Richard.

"Do you have a backup plan if being vice president doesn't work out?", my father asks.

"I've always been interested in criminal justice", he tells us. "I've always been fascinated with the law and becoming a police officer. I want kids to live in a safe environment and not have to go through an experience like I have." Oh, you don't have to mention your parents.

I guess my parents knew not to push because they didn't press on. "Well, I hope you truly fulfill your calling", my mother says.

"Becoming an officer of the law is very bold", my father says. "I know what its like to serve your country."

"Really?", asks Richard. "You fought in a war?"

My dad nods. "I've fought from the age of sixteen to twenty seven. Twelve years of blood, pain, and love. You truly don't know you're love for your own country until you've served for her. When my father was president of Tamaran, he initially wanted me to take over, but I had other plans. I knew it wasn't for me. Going to the army was the best decision I made. Although, it made me lose a leg, it was the best."

"You lost your leg?", asks Richard.

My dad pulls his chair back and knocks on his leg. "Nothing but steel. Do you want to know how it happened?"

Richard nods eagerly, sort of like a little boy being read a bed time story.

For the next hour my father told us stories. None of them contained times when he was in the actual battle field. He never spoke of times during the battlefield. He would tell us about his bonding times with his fellow troops, pranks they would play on their sergeants, the types of guns and weapons they use, and the training they had to go through. We laughed, a lot as we ate my mother's pie.

Unfortunately, the night had to end. I saw Richard out after my family said their goodbyes. We walked to his car, going at a very slow pace.

"So?", I ask.

Richard turns to me and smiles. "I enjoyed it. I was nervous in the beginning but you're dad's kinda cool." Cool? Is that a joke? My dad is cool? "Your mom is awesome and she bakes the best pies. I'm glad she baked one for me to take home." He lifted the container. "Your sister doesn't say much. Your brother, I'm glad he's actually trying to be my friend. I can tell he's getting used to me being around with you."

I smile and place my back against his car door. "So what now?"

He leans closer to me and moves a strand of hair away from my face. "Ask me on my birthday."

I give him a confused look. "And why is that?"

"So that if I get the answer I'm looking for, I'll be extra happy on my birthday", he tells me. I give him a smile and he leans in for a quick kiss on the lips. I move out of his way.

"On your birthday?", I ask myself as he drives away. But that's a week away!

* * *

Breath. I'm already working on the next chapter. God, you guys are crazy with the update requests! I'm trying my best here, but I can't blame my fans for loving my stories. Love you guys with a passion!


	8. Chapter 8

"Add a little salt and soy sauce and wallah!", exclaims Gar. He dug into his tofu and took a bite.

Rachel pales. "That is so gross."

Gar shakes his head and continues to eat. "Nuh huh."

Rachel turns to me and smiles. "So you're going to the part Friday?"

I take a bite out of my peanut butter sandwich and nod. "I am very excited."

I look over at Richard and Wally who are talking. "Dude, you defiantly need to get a moon bounce."

"A moon bounce?",asks Richard. "What are we, five?"

"I agree with Wal", says Vic. "I mean, you're never too old for a moon bounce. Besides, chicks dig the moon bounce."

"I'm sure they do Vic", says Richard. "I'm already opening up the pool and heating it, why do we need a moon bounce?"

Wally shook his head. "Dude, you have enough money to buy fifty moon bounces. Just get a moon bounce."

"This is starting to sound like you're party", he tells Vic and Wally. "Enough about games, what are we going to do about the alcohol?"

Vic pats Richard's back and smiles proudly. "I got that all set for you. Don't ask how or why, but by Friday you'll have all the alcohol you need."

I turn my attention to Rachel again. "Have you ever been to a party?"

"Yea, Dick threw a few of them last year", she tells me. "He always throws the best ones."

"Well this will be my first real high school party", I tell her. "I do not have an outfit and I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me?"

Rachel hesitated. "Thanks but I'm not much of a shopper. It's not my thing, sorry."

Oh well. It would have been fun to hang out with a girl. "Oh, well perhaps we can do something another time." I look down at my lap and play with my fingers. I feel someone tap my shoulder and I turn to look who it is. "Ah!", I squeal. I quickly get up and hug my best friend from Chicago. What the hell is she doing here? Oh this is great!

"Karen!", I squeal.

Karen Beecher, African American, tall, afro pig tails, smart science student, bee obsessor, hugs me back and squeals. "Kor I've missed you!"

I let her go. Of course she's wearing her yellow top and black skirt. "What are you doing here?" I ask taking my seat.

Karen grabs a chair and pulls it near me. "My dad got a job at S.T.A.R. Labs and we moved. I just transferred today." I smack her in the chest. She rubs her chest. "That was my boob!"

"Why didn't you tell me?", I ask her.

She shrugs. "I wanted to surprise you."

I smile and hug her. "I'm so glad you're here." I turn to my friends. "Guys this is Karen, my best friend from Chicago. Karen these are my friends, Richard, Wally, Jenny, Rachel, Gar, and Vic."

"Hey", waves Karen.

Vic clears his throat. "So I overheard, you're dad works at S.T.A.R. Labs?"

Karen nods. "Yea, he's this crazy mad scientist."

"That's cool", says Vic. "My dad works there too."

Karen beams. "Hey, so I'm not the only child of a science freak." She winks. God, she works fast.

"You are such a flirt", I tell her.

She smacks me in the chest. Ow. "I wasn't flirting", she says blushing as Vic looks over at her.

The bell rings for next period. "What class do you have next?"

Karen looks down at her paper. "English."

"Me too!", exclaims Vic. We all look over at him. "Uh...I mean...I can show you where the class is."

"Sure", says Karen. She grabs her bag, winks at me, and walks away with Vic.

I giggle.

"Whats so funny?", asks Richard walking down the hall with me.

"Just Karen", I say. "Vic has it coming."

"So your parents are on board with you coming over for the party?", he asks.

I nod. "They said yes." He raises an eyebrow. "Well, I didn't tell them about how there is no adults watching us."

"You rebel", he teases.

"Oh yes, I am a big rebel", I say. "You better tie me down and force me to surrender." Wait, that sounded wrong. Really wrong. "That didn't come out right." I rub my forehead.

Richard laughs. "You're so cute when embarrassed. I'll see you after school. Wait for me in the parking lot?"

I nod and head into my study class.

After school I met Richard in the parking. He just wanted to talk and catch up on some things. Its hard to actually catch up in school. I don't have a cell phone so I can't text him during class and our friends are around us during lunch so we can't talk then. We waited until everyone left the parking lot. The bad thing was that I had to take Karen home with me so we needed to keep things rated G. We kept it short and hugged at the end. As I got into my truck, I notice Karen eyeing me. She knows.

"What?", I ask turning on the truck.

She taps her index fingers together. "Naughty, naughty."

I proceed into the road. "So why are you coming over?"

She gave me a look and placed her feet up near the window. "Sneaky, I taught you well after you left." I roll my eyes at her. "Well details biotch!"

I open my mouth and laugh. "I so don't miss your cruel name calling."

She shrugs at me. "What are friends for? So tell me. When did it happen?"

"When did what happen?", I ask.

"Your first kiss", she tells me.

She is good. "How do you know I had my first kiss?"

She gives me the 'are you serious?' look. "Seriously? You two couldn't keep your eyes off of each other during lunch. And you two met in the parking lot. And you have the after glow."

"The after glow?", I ask laughing.

She nods. "Mhm. I was like you before."

"Yea before as in the seventh grade", I tell her.

"Please tell me?", she begs.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "You just need to know everything." I grip the steering wheel. "Well, he asked me out. We went to the carnival, went on rides, ate junk, he won me a stuffed bear, took me home, and we kissed."

"Did you like it?", she asks.

Okay I couldn't keep it in anymore. You see there's something that happens to us girls when we talk about the love of our life. "It was amazing! Oh, Karen, you do not understand how much I like him. I've been crushing on him since I moved last year. He's smart, funny, romantic, and he makes me feel beautiful." I sigh in a dreamy way. "He's perfect."

"Aw, my little Kornelia is growing up so fast", says Karen.

"Kay Bee", I say. Bee is a nickname I gave her since well, she's an obsessive freak when it comes to bees.

"So wait, are you guys, like, a thing?", she asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not yet", I say. "He came over for dinner last Saturday and my parents seemed to approve. I asked him and he told me to wait and ask him again on his birthday."

"His birthday?", she asks.

I nod. "He's having a birthday party on Friday. He'll probably invite you soon...or Vic can take you as his date", I tell her smirking.

Karen blushes. "So he is single. Good to know", she says.

"Bee, if I know you, and I do, you'd be in his pants by Friday", I say.

She scowls at me. "For your information miss goody two shoes, I've only slept with two guys in my lifetime." She smiles at me and wiggles her eyebrows again. "Besides, its not like you and Dick aren't gonna do it soon." My hands tense on the steering wheel. "Oh. Kori I forgot. I didn't mean...I'm sorry...I shouldn't-

"It's okay", I say. I look over at her and smile. "C'mon we're here."

Karen looks out the window. "Wow. The farm looks great!"

Friday couldn't have came any faster. Karen and I had gone to my favorite boutique to buy a new outfit. Okay its not really my favorite but hey, its cheap. Money is actually looking great, especially since Bruce Wayne is paying us to keep his horses with us. His ranch was pushed back a few weeks so they are staying with us longer. No problem for us. We need the money. I bought a cute outfit. I didn't buy a dress. It wasn't a party like that. I bought a sleeveless top with a lot of sparkles on it. The back of it is open and is held by a strap which meant no bra for me. I also bought new black jeans with rhinestones on them. All topped off with new pair of pointy black heels. I put my hair up in a poof and pony tail. I grab my bag and head downstairs.

"Hey mom?", I call.

"Yes sweetie?", she calls back. She comes out of the kitchen and looks at me. "Pretty, but make sure you put on a jacket."

I roll my eyes and grab my jacket off the hook. "I'm going to Karen's house after the party for a sleepover."

My mother nods. "Call me when you are at her house."

I roll my eyes. "Really? It's an all girls slumber party. How lame am I going to look if I call my mom?"

My mother sighs and considers. "Okay just be careful."

I hear a horn honk. "That is Bee. I'll see you tomorrow. Tell everyone I say bye." I kiss her on the cheek and head out.

"Hey girl", Karen says, kneeling against her car.

"Wow", I say checking her car out. "Nice ride."

"I know right!", she exclaims. "Daddy gave it to me as a surprise."

Its cute. It's a black Infinity and of course, she added a bee on the antenna. "Nice touch. Now let's go, I wanna leave this farm for a few days."

"You just want to see your boo", Karen teases as we get into the car.

"And you just want to see Vic", I say.

"Touche", she says.

We pull up to Richard's house and there are already people there. The music is blasting and there are cups and toilet paper trashed outside. His house is big. Mansion size big. Wayne Manor is a gothic looking house but its BIG. We get out of the car, my bag in hand, and head into the house.

"Hey guys!", greets Gar.

"Hey", I say. "Wow, must be some party."

"Are you kidding?", asks Gar. "Dick's known for his parties."

"Have you seen him?", I ask.

Gar nods behind me. I turn around and I'm met by him. Oh you look so good in that tight shirt. He works out. You can tell, his muscles look so good. "Hi", I say happily. I hug him. "Happy birthday!"

"Hey", he says. He looks at Karen. "Hey, Bee."

"Whats poppn?", she asks. She gives me a look and hands me her bag. "Gar, why don't you show me where I can get a drink."

"Sure", he replies.

I watch them leave and turn to Richard. "So can I place these anywhere?" I lift the bags up.

"Yea, c'mon I'll show you around", he says.

You see I told my mom I'd be sleeping at Karen's but really we're all just going to crash at Richards. Bee's a drinker and there is no way we'd get to her house safely. She told her parents that she'd be sleeping at my house. Richard took me to around his house. Did I mention its BIG? I mean he has an outdoor and indoor pool! Not one pool but two!

"I'll place the bags in my room", he tells me. "Just in case someone decides to steal something. I've locked the stairs to go upstairs and hired a body guard but you never know what could happen."

"Body guard?", I ask.

He nods. "Don't ask. Last year Bruce noticed a vase was missing."

We walk down the hall and I almost bump into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's cool", says the boy.

Richard clears his throat. "Kori this is my brother, Tim. Tim, this is Kori."

Tim is a fourteen year old with black hair. He raises his eyebrows. "So _you're_ Kori?"

"C'mon", says Richard pushing me away from Tim. "Let's get back to the party."

I giggle as Richard pushes me away. "It was nice to meet you", I exclaim from down the hall. As soon as we can't see Tim I smack Richard.

"Ow", he says. "No hitting the birthday boy."

"That was mean", I tell him. "I wished to talk to him."

He shakes his head. "Oh no. He probably would have embarrassed me." I shake my head and walk down the stairs. "Want a drink?"

I nod my head. First time drinking alcohol. I'm not gonna get drunk or anything but I wouldn't mind a few drinks. "Sure." We walk over to the punch bowl, where of course Bee and Vic are standing. "Hey Vic."

"Hey shorty", he says. "Hows it going?"

"Great", I say. "Where's everyone else?"

Vic points to a corner where Wally and Jenny are making out. He then points to another corner where Rachel is being annoyed by Gar. "Those two should get married."

"Wal and Jen?", asks Richard.

I snort. "No, Gar and Rachel." I took a sip of my drink. Wow this is strong. I hear laughter and look up at the three. "What?"

"She's still a newbie at this", says Karen.

"I am not a newbie", I tell her. "As a matter of fact I had a drink on new years."

"Kori, champagne with your parents does not count", she tells me. I give her a look. "Take a shot!"

My eyes grow wide. "Oh no. One of us has to be the sane one tonight and that's going to be me."

She moves a few things off of the table and grabs four small cups. She places some kind of liquid in it and a lemon slice. What the heck is a lemon used for?

"Okay", says Karen. "Time to teach you how to play with the big boys." She holds the lemon in front of me. "Then, you're supposed to do this." She grabs Vic and pulls him closer. She tilts his head back and squeezes the lemon. A few drops come onto his neck. She bends down, sucks on the lemon, takes the shot, and throws her head back. Once she finishes she hands me the lemon. "Your turn."

I look at Vic's dazzled face and laugh. I turn back to Karen. "No way am I doing that."

"You have to", she tells me. "Its party rules."

"No", I say crossing my arms.

She smiles. Not a nice smile but a Karen has a plan smile. "Fine, Dick why don't you take a shot on Kori."

Bitch. I look over at Richard. "If she's not comfortable with it then-

"Nonsense",says Karen. She hands him the lemon. "She loves the idea."

I blush as he tilts my head back and drops lemon juice on me. He sucks on the juice and oh baby! Its turning me on! I see him take the shot. I look over at Bee with a smile. I take the lemon from Richard. "My turn!" I do the same thing to him. I drop lemon, suck on his neck, and take the shot. Oh it felt good minus the burning sensation from the alcohol.

Richard looks into my eyes. "Dance with me?"

I nod and he takes my hand. I look back at Bee and mouth a 'thank you.'

We danced for a while. At first I didn't know what to do. I've never danced with a boy before. It was awkward at first but my body sort of reacted to him. Instantly, I knew the moves and kept up with him. His hands explored, a lot. Not that I minded. His touch felt good against my shoulder,back, thighs, arms, and stomach. I would lean back into him, look up at him, and he would bring his face so close to mine. No kissing. Not yet. We haven't made anything official yet so we couldn't really just kiss in the public. Well, its me we're talking about. I'm sure he's kissed a lot of girls but he knows I'm different than them. After we danced, he took me outside for a breather. He took me onto a balcony and it was just me an him. I looked down to see people swimming and playing in the moon bounce.

I gasp as Richard picks me up and sits me on the cement railing of the balcony. He opens my legs so that he could stand in the middle of them. I giggle. "You are a very talented dancer."

"And your legs were working it", he said placing his hands on my thighs. He moves them up and down and sweet momma! It feels amazing!

I blush and place my arms around his neck. "So Mr. Grayson, may I ask you a question?"

He leans in closer to me. "Anything." I could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Dick? Oh", says a voice.

I look over to see a girl with orange hair standing at the doorway. "Sorry", she says. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Richard growls and moves away from me. "Go away Babs!"

The girl places a hand on her waist. "Just because its your birthday doesn't mean you have to be rude." She moves a strand of hair away from her face. "Anyways, its time to cut the cake and well, we can't do that without the birthday boy."

"Give me five minutes", he says.

"Fine", she tells him. "But only five minutes, people are already touching the cake." She leaves and shuts the door.

"Who was she?", I ask.

Richard leans back closer to me. "Uh...she's a friend."

"Oh?", I ask. "Does she go to our school?"

He sprawls his fingers against my back. "No. She's in college. But who cares." He rubs my lower back and my eyes roll in delight. Man, why does he make me feel good. He caught onto it and did it again. "You like that?"

I nod. "I am very sensitive there, please stop." I didn't mean it in a way I didn't like it but if he kept doing that, who knows what would happen.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you", he said.

"I know", I tell. "It feels good. I am just worried I may do something I would regret in the morning. Baby steps, yes?", I ask. He said we were taking it slow.

He nods. "You wanted to ask me something?"

I tilt my head and wrapped my arms around his neck again. "Was I?" He nods. "I forgot what I was going to ask."

"Please remember", he tells me his eyes looking sad. "Ask me." He leans closer and places his mouth against my neck. "Ask me Kor. I'm begging you."

I giggle. "Okay. Where does all this take our relationship?"

He moves back and smiles. "I think I know." I raise my eyebrow. "Would you, Kornelia Anders, make me the happiest birthday and say yes to becoming my girlfriend for forever?"

I look up to think about it and adjust my bottom on the railing. "Forever huh? Now that's a deal." I lean in closer to him and attach my lips to his. He squeezes me tighter and I play with the hair on his neck. After several more seconds we pull away. "That is a yes."

He gives me a smile and picks me off the railing. "Let us go cut the cake. I think the crowd is getting restless."

When we got inside everyone clapped and brought out the cake. It was a three layer cake with a big seventeen candle placed on the top. After we ate, Richard and I met with our friends to tell them about us. Surprisingly, they weren't as surprised. They all had a feeling that something was up between us and knew we had feelings for each other. They were still happy for us though. The girl named Babs hung out with us a little. I learned that she goes to Gotham University and she's a freshman there. She's studying to become a lawyer. I also learned that she and Richard have known each other since elementary school. And that they're supposed to be like best friends or something. Whatever. Doesn't bother me much. She seems like a harmless nice girl.

After a few more drinks, Richard had to call off the party. People left and slowly the house was empty except for us and our friends. The place was trashed. TRASHED! The moon bounce ripped and was just a large plastic on the ground. So many things broken and so many things destroyed. I don't know how long it is going to take Richard to clean this mess up. We got tired after hanging out some more. Vic and Bee escaped earlier before all of us. Gosh, that girl needs a leash. Jenny and Wally also escaped not long after Vic and Bee. Rachel said her goodnight and so did Gar, but I don't think they were going to do anything inappropriate. Babs stayed, since she and Richard are 'best friends.' She said her goodnights as she was talking on the phone with someone. Richard then took me upstairs to his room. On our way there, a dog jumped at us.

"Hi", I immediately say rubbing him. I look up at Richard. "I didn't know you have a dog."

"I kept him upstairs", he says. "I didn't want any problems with the guests. Kori meet Ace, Ace...no humping."

I giggle as he licks my face. "He's so cute!"

Richard rolls his eyes. "He's all cute, me on the other hand, I'm hot."

I look up at him and stand up. Ace runs away and disappears some where. "Confident are we?" He nods and opens his arms in invitation. I run into them and he wraps his arms around me. He yawns as he opens the door to his room. "Tired are we?"

He removes his shoes and shirt and throws them carelessly to the side. "So tired!" He grabs a few things from his dresser and walks into his bathroom.

I awkwardly stand there not sure what to do. He soon closes the door. Should I stay? Should I go? I look around his room, taking note of a picture that stood out. I walk up to it. A man and a woman holding a young boy. I recognized that boy to be Richard. It must be his parents. His mother is so beautiful! She's so beautiful! And his father is so handsome! These were the people responsible for creating my wonderful Richard. I look down. Hmm. I walk over to my bag and take out his present. I place it on his dresser. He comes out a few seconds later in sweatpants and a white A-shirt.

"Should I go?", I ask.

He looks at me confused. "Why?"

I shrug. "Are you not tired?"

He nods. "Yea...but you can stay. I don't mind you sleeping next to me." Oh, um? He walks over to me and picks up the picture frame.

I had blown up one of the pictures we took in the photo booth. It is the one of me giving him a peck on the lips. He looks at me and smiles. "I love it."

"I'm glad", I reply. I give him a hug and stay wrapped around him. "Richard about me sleeping with you." He starts to choke. I pat his back. "Are you okay?"

He laughs. "I didn't ask that you sleep _with_ me just next to me." I blush so embarrassed. Wow Kori! Just wow!

"I'm gonna go hang myself now", I tell him and start to walk away.

He grabs my arm and pulls me to him. "You're so cute. I love embarrassing you." He gives me a kiss on the lips. "You can use my bathroom to change."

I smile and take my bag to change. In the bathroom I look into the mirror and sigh. "You're just sleeping next to him not with him. You can do this. You're a woman." I open the water and wash my face from the makeup. As I dry my face I look into the mirror. "You can do this." I nod at myself.

I walk out of the bathroom to see Richard already under the covers. I give out a sigh and lift my chin. He lifts his head off of his pillow and looks at me. "Cute kittens."

I look down at my pajamas. Maybe I should have went with something else other than kittens. I smile and lift the covers off. I get into the bed, my heart racing, and he places his arm over me. Relax. Relax. You're not going to do anything but sleep.

"Birthday good night kiss", he tells me. I giggle and lift my neck up to reach him. I give him a kiss. His eyes remain close and he has a smirk. "G'd night", he mumbles.

I giggle and relax into a comfortable position. "Good night." I can do this.

* * *

4,419 words! my new record!

You are welcome by the way!


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I woke up with a start. I sat up and observed my surrondings. Oh right, I'm in Richard's room. I lay back down and notice that Richard is still asleep next to me. I turn to him. He's so calm when he is sleeping. His expressions are soft and he looks so peaceful. I trace my finger over his eyebrows, nose, mouth, and eyes.

"Having fun?"

"You are awake!", I exclaim.

Richard opens his eyes and shuffles to turn to me. "Well its kinda hard to sleep when someone is probing my face." I giggle and tackle him. He wraps his arms around me and smiles. "Are you hungry?"

I look up at him and eagerly nod. "Shall we change and see if our friends are awake?" He nods and we get up for the day.

After we changed and I made myself look descent, because face it, no one looks pretty in the morning, we went downstairs to see our friends. I looked around the house to see a cleaning crew. The house looked better than it did last night, the floors were at least clean enough to walk through. We passed the living room and went into the kitchen. There we saw everyone in the kitchen.

"Dude, there isn't any food in the fridge", says Wally.

Richard walks over to the fridge. "There has to be something. Alfred always leaves food."

"Did it ever occur that maybe the party guests ate all the food?", asks Rachel.

Richard scowls at her and continues to search the fridge with Wally. I take the time to walk over to Karen, who by the way, is sitting in Vic's lap. I take the seat next to them and smile.

"Morning guys", I greet.

"Hey mama", says Karen. "Hows your morning?"

"Its great", I say. Everything has been great lately.

Karen giggles. "I'm sure it is. You two made it official last night."

I go into a love gaze and smile. "Yea, now we're just waiting on you two", I say sobering up.

Vic coughs and Karen smirks. "I'll have him ask me by the end of the day."

"Confident little one", says Vic.

Karen laughs. "Sparky, you're gonna tell me last night wasn't worth your while?"

Vic coughs and I roll my eyes at her. "I didn't want to know that."

"Okay", says Richard. "Why don't we all just go out for breakfast."

Vic laughs and Karen jumps off of him. "As long as you're paying Dickie boy."

Richard rolls his eyes and wraps and arm around my waist. "Don't I always?"

I smile and rub his back. "C'mon, I am starving!"

Richard takes me into his garage. And oh wow. So many cars. So many classic cars. Cars that they don't even make anymore. And a motorcycle. Actually not one motorcycle but fifteen. I've always wanted to ride on a motorcycle.

"Can we go on the motorcycle?", I ask jumping up and down. "Please?"

"Mmm, not today", he tells me. "Tim's riding with us and the bike's only made for two."

I give him a pout. "Very well."

He opens the passenger door for me, we're taking a BMW by the way, and gives me a wink before closing the door. I hear him yelling Tim's name before getting into the car. A moment later, Tim is sitting in the back seat, headphones in his ears, listening to music.

That reminds me. I should probably call my folks. "Can I use your cell phone?" Richard sits up from his seat, keeps one hand on the steering wheel as he is driving, and takes out his cell phone from his pocket. "Thanks." I dial the number on the touch pad phone. God, I am so late on the newest technology. I swear I'm like a gazilion years old. "Hey mom, its me Kori. Mhm...I'm good...yea Karen's sleepover was fun." I look over to see Richard giving me a look. "Yea...we're stopping by for breakfast at some place, I'll be home in a few hours. Okay...okay." I give her a sigh. "Love you too", I mumble. I hang up and give Richard his cell phone back.

"Sleepover?", asks Richard. "I thought your parents gave you permission to come over."

"They did", I tell him. "They just think I slept over Karen's instead of your house. My dad will kill me if he ever knew I slept at your house, mind you, slept in your bed."

"My girlfriend is a rebel", he teases. Girlfriend, I like the sound of that.

"So how come Babs didn't come to breakfast?", I ask. "I didn't see her this morning."

Richard shrugs. "She probably has class or something. She usually comes and goes all the time." All the time?

We eventually get to the diner. It is the same one, Richard and I went to, to get burgers. We parked and stepped out to meet out friends. We all walk in together and Jane skates by with a smile.

"And you're back", she says. "And you brought the entire crew."

Richard nods. "Yea, and they're all hungry."

"Please", says Wally walking up to her clasping his hands. "We need food."

"He's so embarrassing", says Jenny covering her face.

Jane laughs. "Why don't you take the big table in the back. Comes with a private room too." She skates away.

I sat next to Richard as we took our seats at the long table. Rachel sat next to me, across from me Bee and Vic, next to them Jenny and Wally, Tim next to Richard, and next to Rachel sat Gar. Jane came by a few minutes later and placed pitchers of juice and coffee around us. She passed each one of us a menu and told us she'd be back.

I look over at Richard and hook my foot around his. "Will you order for me?"

He gives me a kiss on the head and nods. He places his menu down. "Sure. What do you want?"

"Surprise me", I tell him. Be romantic. I reach over for the pitcher of juice and pour myself a cup. "Coffee or juice?"

"Surprise me", he tells me.

I give him a look and pour him a coffee. "You look like a coffee person." And that's when it hit me. There is so much I still don't know about him. Favorite food, favorite desert, coffee or juice, what his favorite sports team is, and so much more.

"Alright", says Jane as she skates through the curtain. "You kids ready to order."

"Yes!", exclaims Wally. "I want a double stack of blueberry pancakes, a plate of bacon strips, four eggs sunny side up, and a bowl of hash browns."

"How do you eat so much?", asks Karen.

"Fast metabolism", he tells her.

"Pshh", says Vic. "That aint nothing. I want two double stacks of chocolate pancakes, waffles with whipped cream and strawberries on top, not one but two bowls of hash browns twelve bacon strips and six eggs." He proudly crosses his arms.

"Hey gotta anything that's tofu?", asks Gar.

Jane looks up from her book. "Tofu?"

"Yea or can or make my pancakes with soy milk?", he asks.

"We have soy milk", she says. "I can tell the chef to make your order with it."

Gar nods and tells her his order. The rest of us order our food and Richard orders me a stack of vanilla pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on top. Strawberries are very romantic.

"Did you have fun last night?", asks Rachel.

I turn to her and nod. "It was really fun. I loved the dancing, music, and blinding disco lights."

"And because Dick asked you to be his girlfriend?", she asks smiling.

I blush. "That too."

"Details?", she asks. "C'mon, I'm not your typical girl but I still love a good girl talk."

I sigh. "It was cute. We were on the balcony and it was just me and him. Except, Babs had interrupted us at one point."

"Wait Babs interrupted you guys?", she asks. I nod. "And you didn't mind?"

"It was an accident", I tell her. I'm confused. "Why would I mind?"

"You don't know?", asks Rachel.

"Know what?", I ask her. She turns away from me. I grab her arm. "Know what?"

She leans in closer to me to whisper. "She was Dick's ex-girlfriend."

Ex-girlfriend? I didn't know that they dated. Wait, she slept over last nigh. She comes and goes? "Oh." Rachel gives me a sympathetic look and I turn away and notice Jane has placed my pancakes in front of me. Suddenly, I'm not all that hungry.

"You okay?", asks Richard.

I nod. "I'm fine." Wait, how come he wouldn't tell me about this?

"I thought you were hungry?", he asks me.

"I am suddenly not feeling to hungry right now", I tell him. He doesn't push. He continues to eat.

Richard told me he would drop me off. We went back to his home so I could get my bags. The car ride to my house, I stayed quiet. I'm not mad that they dated, I'm mad that he didn't tell me about it.

"Are you sure you're okay?", he asks parking the car in my driveway.

"I'm fine", I tell him. I open the door to leave but he grabs my arm.

"Tell me whats wrong", he says. "C'mon you're obviously mad at something and I want to know why."

I sigh and close the door. "You and Babs dated?"

He closes his eyes. "Who told?"

"Does it matter who told?", I ask. "You did not tell me."

"I didn't think it mattered", he says.

I cross my eyebrows. "Didn't matter? You invited your ex-girlfriend to the party, she interrupted our moment, and not to mention she 'comes and goes."

"We're not like that anymore, Kor", he tells me. He takes my hand. "Do you want to know what happened between us?" I nod. "We went to elementary school together. We've been best friends since I was in first grade, she was in the third. Her father and Bruce have known each other for a long time as well and she'd come over every once in a while. When I was in ninth grade, she was in the eleventh, we started dating. She was just a crush. I didn't realize I had a crush on her until the seventh grade. We decided to go out and I thought everything was going to be perfect. We tried for like a month or two. I don't even consider it a relationship. I realized how different things were between us once we started dating and my feelings for her weren't there anymore. I broke up with her and she agreed that it was best if we remained friends. I don't know, I just felt that she wasn't the one for me. I don't know if it was the age difference or just us being different that changed my feelings. Whatever it was I'm glad it happened. I don't consider her a past love and I don't consider her my best friend. She's just a good childhood friend. You're my best friend now. I don't see myself with any other girl but you."

"And she no longer has feelings for you?", I ask.

He laughs. "No way. I mean we're more like brother and sister. Besides, she has a boyfriend, Sam. I've met him a few times and he's a good guy. They seem pretty serious."

I feel like an idiot. "Well, I'm embarrassed."

He laughs and squeezes my hand. "And have I ever told you how cute you look embarrassed?"

Many times."I'm sorry for being jealous", I apologize.

"It's okay", he says kissing my hand. "You're my girlfriend. Girlfriends are supposed to feel jealous sometimes. I'd actually be worried if you weren't. Just next time, please talk to me."

I lean over and kiss him on the lips. "Okay." I look out the window. "Want to come down for a while?"

He looks at the clock. "Sure, but not for long. Bruce is supposed to be home in a few hours and I need to make sure the house is perfect. You'd be surprised at how great of a detective he is."

After greeting my parents, I took Richard to the horse stable. We greeted each and every one of the horse. Hercules seems to be doing very well, lately. The vet has been coming over the past weeks to check on him. After Richard helped me with a few of my chores, I took him to the second floor of the stable.

"This is nice", he says.

"Wait until you see this", I tell him. I walk over to the front wall and unlock the clips. I hold onto the handle and pull it up. In the wall is a square door that opens into a window. It's really beautiful. "You should see it at night", I turn to him. "The stars look amazing."

He walks up to the edge. "You never showed me this before."

I walk over to him and look down. There is a ladder on the side if anyone wanted to climb down. "It was a secret between my siblings and I but I guess you can be apart of it."

He turns to me and raises an eyebrow. "You guess?" I give him a slow nod and quickly run away from him laughing. "Get back here", he says running after me. He catches me, wraps his arms around my waist, and tackles me to the couch. He starts to tickle me. And oh boy when I get tickled, I really get tickled.

"Richard stop!", I yell. "Richard! Aha I'm...too...ticklish!"

He stops so that I could breath. I see him looking up at something. "What is that?" He gets up and I look up.

"No!", I yell. I quickly run past him to hide my art piece on the easel. "Don't look."

"Oh c'mon", he says. He tries to grab the cloth covering it. "Show me."

I shake my head. "Not this one."

"Why not?", he asks. He pauses and smirks. "Did you paint me naked or something?"

I scowl and laugh. "No I did not paint you naked."

"So it is of me?", he asks.

"No, it is just personal", I say. "I can show you other sketches?"

He walks over to the couch and smiles. "Sure."

I walk over to the chest placed on the side and take out my sketchbook. I walk over to Richard and hand it to him. He didn't say anything as he looked through the pages. There's a drawing of Starlight, a drawing I drew of a bowl of fruit, a drawing of a random girl, a drawing of a little boy on a swing, there is the drawing of Rachel I drew, and then there's my newest drawing he stopped at.

"That's me?", he asks.

I nod. "It's not finished. I started it last year. I couldn't really finish it because we had no classes together last year and I was too shy to ask you."

"I have no eyes", he pointed out.

I nod. "I never really talked to you. I couldn't see your eyes."

He looks at me. "So why don't you finish it now?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I guess I'm still trying to see past your eyes."

"It might take a while", he says closing the book. "You're a really good drawer."

"What do you mean?", I ask. "It might take a while?"

He places his hand on my thigh. "There's a lot to me. And since we're taking this slow, it might take a while. Are you willing to wait?"

I am. Because there's a lot to me too. A lot I haven't mentioned. "Yes."

* * *

I think I've figured out a plot. And no bashing Babs. There aint gonna be any cheating in this story.

Read and Review


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, here goes nothing. Deep breaths. You can do this Kori. I open the doors to the school and walk in with Richard, hand in hand. They're only staring Kori. Nothing more. I mean...dating Richard is a big thing. Every girl in the school has a mega crush on him. Any girl would die to be called his girlfriend. And I'm his girlfriend, which is why everyone is giving me dirty looks. That's right. Be jealous bitches! No one is going near my Richard unless its me. I pass by Kitten and her goons, her face looks less swollen. She gives me a dirty look, humphs, and slams her locker down.

"People should take pictures", I comment to Richard.

He laughs and tightens his grip on my hand. "They should get used to it. You're not going anywhere for a long time."

I stop at my locker, Richard staying with me. "At least they call me Kori now." I put in my locker combination. "So did your father notice anything different about the house?"

He shook his head. "No, except he suspected one of the vases has a chip on it. I have a feeling he does know I throw parties."

I grab my books and I raise my eyebrow. "He would of confronted the problem."

"Probably not", he tells me. "Bruce isn't one for parenting. He usually ignores it or has Alfred punish us."

I close my locker and place my back against it. "So did you tell your father about us?"

He swallows a lump in his throat and itches the back of his neck. "Um...not yet."

"How come?", I ask. Really? Why not? I told my parents. "I have told my parents. They weren't surprised or anything."

He grabs both of my hands and laces his fingers through mine. "Its complicated. I mean...I'll tell him but not now. He's not like your parents. Bruce is different."

I sigh. Well, how different can the guy be? "Will I ever meet him?"

"You've met him", he tells me.

I give him a bland look. "I'd rather meet him in nice clothes, not stinky Anders clothes."

He moves in closer and kisses me on the lips. "You look beautiful no matter what you wear."

"Hey guys!"

I look over to see Karen and Vic walking up to us hand and hand. I won! They actually got together. "Hey back. What's all this?"

"What?", Karen shrugs.

Let's get her mad. "Are you that jealous of my relationship that you had to get a boyfriend the next day?"

Karen opens her mouth in shock and then smiles. "You're teasing. Sorry Kor, I've known you too long."

"Damn", I say. "So are you really together?"

Karen looks up at Vic who swallows nervously. "Yea...I asked her yesterday."

"Wow Vic, you moved fast", says Richard.

"Karens not like any other girl", says Vic. He places an arm around her waist. "My girl likes going fast."

I raise my eyebrows and laugh. "Well congrats."

Karen gives me a hug. "Thanks girl." She lets go of me. "Oh by the way I found something on my way to school." She pulls her backpack up in front of her and takes out a newspaper. "You made the front page Dick."

Richard takes the newspaper and I lean over him to read. "Gotham's Playboy Has a Mystery Girl?" There is a picture of him wrapping his arms around my waist although you couldn't see my face in the picture. I look up at him.

"Um...it's nothing", he tells me. He quickly crumbles the newspaper and throws it off in the trashcan.

"It's obviously something", I say. "Should I be worried?"

He sighs. "Damn, paparazzi. Look, we'll just have to be careful when we're out in public together. I don't want to expose you to the limelight."

Being famous sounds awesome. "Why not?", I ask.

"Not yet", he tells me. The bell to class rings. "Look, I have a football meeting for next year after school. I'll call you tonight okay?"

I nod and watch him head to class.

The whole entire school day and my car ride home, I couldn't help but think why Richard does not want me exposed. I mean I hear that the paparazzi is atrocious and all but come on. It can't be that bad. I mean, maybe a little fame can do my family some good. Perhaps the farm will get more customers if our name goes out.

"Hey mom", I say heading into the market.

"Hello sweetie", she says.

I walk over to the hook, place my cap and apron on, then walk over to the cash register. I type in my passcode to access the register and lean back against the counter.

"Any customers?", I ask my mother.

She looks up from where she is stacking peaches and smiles. "We had several customers come in. A few of them bought my pies."

"We should open up a bakery", I suggest. Probably never going to happen.

My mother laughs. "And with what money? Its a miracle we still own the farm. All thanks to Mr. Wayne's money." I nod. My mother eyes me. "Did you see the newspaper?"

I cough. "No." I lie.

My mother raises an eyebrow. "Quite the impression this young man makes. Are you sure you can handle him?"

I raise my eyebrow and smirk. "The real question is if he can handle me?"

My mother gives me a disapproving look. "Kornelia."

"What?", I shrug.

My mother shakes her head. "He has a lot on his hands. Being the son of a billionaire. People and paparazzi are bound to follow him everywhere. By continuing to be in a relationship with Dick, your picture will be in the newspaper loads of time."

I pick myself up and sit on the counter. "Mom, I can handle it. This is me you're talking about."

She sighs melancholy. "I know. I just do not want to see you get hurt. Not after-

"Mom", I say stopping her. "Richard is different. He protects me." That's what he said. He wouldn't lie to me.

Richard called me that night. Just like he promised. Luckily, my family had already finished dinner and I didn't need them breathing behind my back every time I talked to him.

Sitting down on the chair, I twirled the phone cord. "So can I ask you something?"

"Sure", he says.

"What did you mean by, you didn't want me to be exposed just yet?"

I hear him sigh. "I didn't mean it in a mean way. Look, the public can get out of hand sometimes. Especially when it comes to my family. No privacy, at all. Every time I go out I have to wear shades, just so they wouldn't recognize me. I mean, obviously you're going to be exposed but I don't want that now. We've only been together for two days, I want to at least get comfortable with us before the paparazzi finds out."

I didn't think of it like that. "I guess you're right", I tell him.

"Can you smile for me?", he asks.

I smile. "I am."

"You're not lying?", he asks.

"Nope", I say.

"You know I should really get you a cell phone", he tells me. "I'd makes this a lot easier."

"Please don't", I tell him.

"Why not?", he asks. "Think about all the cute morning texts I'd send you, the texts during class, texts from under the dinner table, texts late at night, late night video chats, videos in the bath-

"Richard!", I exclaim.

He laughs. "I'm only kidding. But seriously I have a cell phone I don't even use anymore."

I sigh. "I don't know. I really don't want you to think you have to spoil me."

"Babe?", he asks.

Yes, I've been waiting for the cute nicknames. Call me babe, baby, sweetie, princess, hun, gorgeous, beautiful-

"Babe you there?", he asks again.

Oh right. "Yes I'm here."

"Where was I? Oh yea, let me spoil you. It's my job. I'm your boyfriend, we're supposed to buy our girlfriend presents every now in then. Well, in this case, I'm giving you my old phone. Actually I don't even consider it old. It's the Iphone 4s."

"Didn't they just make the Iphone 5?", I ask.

"Exactly why I'm giving you my 4s. Please?", he asks.

I think about it. Really I do. I mean, I don't want to be seen as a gold digger. I'm not all about materialistic things. I'm about horses and farms. But I really could use a cell phone. I'd never had one before but I don't want him to think its okay to shower me with gifts. I wouldn't mind the gifts but...I don't know.

"Who will pay for the cell phone bill?", I ask. "My family could not afford it right now."

There is a silence at he end of the phone. "Kor, do you think I'd offer you a cell phone and not pay for the bill?"

"Richard-

"Just accept the gift", he tells me. "Really, its not a big problem." Why does he have to be like this? "I'm not gonna take no for an answer."

"If I say yes would you cease with the begging?", I ask.

"Yes", he says. "You talk cute by the way."

"Cute? Oh, sorry", I say. "The English language can be hard for me to speak sometimes. I'm sorry if I sound formal."

"It's no problem", he says. "I think its cute. So you speak Tamaranean?"

I nod. "Yes."

"What other languages do you know?", he asks.

"Well, the second language on Tamaran is Latin, that is why English is so hard for me to speak", I say. "Do you know any other languages?"

"Well theres English...and I know some Romanian from my mother and a little Italian from my father", he says.

"You are Romanian and Italian?", I ask.

"Yea mom was born in a Romanian gypsy family and dad was born into an Italian family", he says. I can sense the sadness in his voice. "Hey...um...I need to go okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

Maybe he doesn't like bringing up his parents. Damn me for making my boyfriend sad. "Oh okay...Richard?"

"Yea?", he asks.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, you realize I am here for you", I tell him.

"Thanks", he says.

I hang up the phone and sigh. I wouldn't know what he is feeling. Both my parents are alive and I'm so thankful for that. I can't possibly feel what he's been gone through. My poor, baby.

The next morning, Richard was standing at my locker, looking through his phone. His back was turned to me so I'd thought a little scare would do him some good.

I slowly start to creep up behind him, making sure my steps don't alarm him. One. Two. And. "Boo!" He jumps up and turns around.

"Jesus", he says holding his chest. "You almost made me drop my phone." I try to contain my giggles but its too damn funny. "Whats so funny?", he asks grabbing my waist and pushing me towards him. "Huh?"

"Your face", I tell him laughing. "You're so easy."

"Easy huh?", he asks. He moves in and kisses me on the right cheek. Then the left. Then my nose. Then my lips.

"You're making me all slobbery", I tease. Not complaining. I like it.

He stops and looks at me. "Here you go missy", he tells me. He lifts up the phone in my face. "I've already put all your contacts in."

I take the phone. He even put on a pink case with a gold tiara on the back. "Thank you", I say, rewarding him with a kiss.

"Not a problem princess", he says against my lips.

The bell rings and I smile. "C'mon lets get to class."

He whines. "Wanna skip?"

I scowl. "I do not think I'd be getting in trouble again. Not for a long time."

He pouts and gives me one last kiss before leaving to class.

School went by great. I haven't texted during class yet though. Richard tried during the second period but I just got the phone. Wouldn't want it being taken away just yet. I need to build up skill and learn the basic ninja skill of texting without being caught. That's what I told Richard during lunch. I also told him no texting and driving. Can't have anyone get hurt.

My parents weren't too happy that Richard gave me the phone.

"You shouldn't have accepted it", my mother told me.

"Why not?", I ask. "He offered and he said it wasn't a big deal."

My mother sighs. "I'll let it pass this time but don't keep accepting things from the boy."

"You guys have to get used to it", I tell them. "Richard is rich. Very rich. And he's my boyfriend, which means he's going to give me gifts every now and then."

My mother looks at my father. "Aren't you going to say something?"

My father shrugs. "As long as I'm not paying for it, she could accept any gift the boy gives her. As long as he keeps his pants on."

"Dad!", I yell. Gosh! He did not just say that.

Ryan walks into the room. "Hey I think we got an invitation."

He hands my father the letter. He reads it over and looks at us. "Mr. Wayne has invited the family to his cocktail party this Sunday." He then looks over at my mother. "And he wants a dozen of your pies."

"My pies?", my mother asks.

My father nods. "Apparently he loves your pies and want to showcase some to his friends."

"A dozen?", my mother asks. She touches her hair. "Oh wow. He wants to showcase my pies?"

I roll my eyes. "So we're going?"

My father runs a hand through his beard and nods. "It can be good for the business."

I silently thank the gods and run upstairs to my room. I take out my phone. 'Hey', I text Richard.

'hey beautiful, i was just gonna txt you'

'hehe, we got the invite'

'2 bruce's party?'

'yes. i'm excited'

'i didn't know he invited ur family'

'he did. he wants my mom's pies'

'lol. i'm gonna kill him for not telling me'

'lol'

'so that means ur coming?'

'yes, i will make sure i'm looking beautiful'

'ur always lookn beautiful. gettn used 2 txtn?'

'i'm not used to it but yes, B was excited when i texted her earlier'

'i bet she was. video chat before u sleep?'

'okay, we'll make a date at 9:45 sharp'

'see you then beautiful!'

* * *

Read and Review


	11. Chapter 11

I laugh and close my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Ah...ten thirty", he replies. His hair is disheveled and sticking all over the place. We've been video chatting since eight thirty. "You're already tired?"

"Its way past my bedtime and Kom keeps kicking my bed", I whisper. "So we gotta be very quiet."

Richard chuckles. "So glad I have my own room. Can't think what it'd be like living with Tim."

"My birthday is in a month and my dad's fixing up the attic", I tell him. "Although he hasn't told me, he's hinting it might be my new room."

Richard raises an eyebrow. "The attic? Hopefully no killers go up there and decide to chop you up."

"Gross!", I yell. My sister kicks my bed. "Sorry Kom."

"You're so lucky I love you", she tells me. "I know phone sex can get loud but try to keep it down."

I roll my eyes and turn back to my phone. "Phone sex huh?", Richard asks.

I giggle. I turn on my stomach and rest my elbows on the pillow. "Not going to happen. So whats this cocktail party about?"

"I don't know", he mumbles. "Bruce always throws random parties."

"Because he is Bruce Wayne", I point out.

He laughs. "Exactly. I hate them though. I always have to dress nice and I always end up dancing." He shivers.

"You don't like dancing?", I ask. "You danced with me at your party."

"Grinding I like. Formal dancing, that's what I hate", he tells me.

I tilt my head. "I like the formal dancing a lot. Does this mean you won't dance with me on Sunday?"

I can see him rub the back of his neck. "Um...I mean...if you want?"

I cover my mouth and giggle. "Oh Richard, I will not force you to dance if you don't want to." He turns red and he looks so cute too. "You know, you look cute when you are embarrassed."

"Right", he says. "That's my line."

"Guess I'm using your lines on you", I say. "How do you like it?"

"I like it", he says wiggling his eyebrows. "A lot."

"I'm glad you do", I say. A yawn escapes my mouth.

"You're tired", he tells me.

I close my eyes. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are", he tells me. "Go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No", I whine opening my eyes. "Let's talk all night."

"All night?", he asks. He chuckles. "I wish but how are you going to get your beauty sleep if I'm keeping you up."

I sigh. Well he was right. I am tired, a lot. "Okay." I close my eyes.

"Good night princess", he tells me.

"Pleasant shlorvaks", I say drifting to sleep.

We had a half day at school the next day. Something about a teacher meeting. I don't know but I'm not complaining. We decide to go to the mall after school. The whole entire group of friends. Once we got there the girls and boys split into two.

"I'll see you in two hours", Richard says and quickly kisses me on the cheek.

I turn to the girls. "Where do you girls wanna go first?"

"I need an outfit for my date", says Karen. "Vic's taking me to some under eighteen club."

"I'm not much of a shopper", says Rachel crossing her arms. "I'll just follow you guys."

I nod and we walk around for a while trying to find a store. Karen takes us to a store called, Pretty in Colors. Its a nice store, has all the colors you need. Everything is color coordinated which makes it so much easier to shop. Rachel walked over to the black section, Bee the yellow, and I walked over to the green section. The prices surprisingly weren't expensive. I need a new dress for the party on Sunday. I don't have anything cocktaily.

"What to wear", I mumble to myself. "What to buy."

I search through the dresses and couldn't find anything. I walk over to the pink section and still, nothing.

"Need help?", asks Rachel walking up to me.

I smile. "You are done shopping?"

"Nothing really caught my eye", she tells me.

I sigh. "I'm going to Richard's father's cocktail party on Sunday. I do not know what to wear."

"Well first of all, don't wear any bright colors", she tells me. "Go with something dark like red, blue, or black."

We searched through the racks and we finally found something. I bought myself a black sparkly dress strapless and with Rachel's coupon, which I'm thankful for, I got to buy Kom a dress too, a dark midnight blue strapless. I still needed shoes, and Karen said she'll lend me a pair.

"You're going to look so hot in that outfit", I tell Karen.

"I know", she proudly says. "I can't wait to show off those jeans."

I turn to Rachel. "Rachel, you have not bought anything. Is there a store you would like to shop at?"

"No its fine", she says.

"Really? Its no problem", I tell her.

"Well there is a store", she says. "If you don't mind coming with me."

I shake my head. She takes us not far down the mall and into a bookstore. Its a nice small store. I haven't read a good book in a long time, so I might as well look around. I head into the romance, cuz face it. I'm a sucker for romance. I end up picking Bram Stoker's Dracula. Dark and romantic. So there's a little mystery into it.

After that we met the boys at the food court and had a quick bite to eat before heading back home. Richard met me by my truck in the mall's parking lot. We hid behind the doors, just so no one can see us.

"Text me when you're home?", he asks.

I place my hands around his neck. "Can it wait until tonight. I have to finish my chores and study."

He nods and grabs my chin, studying my lips. "Can I kiss you?"

"You do not have to ask", I tell him.

He looks from side to side before moving forward. I'll never get tired of those lips. Those moist and delicious lips. Oh its like ecstasy! He pushed my back until my back hit the seat. I tighten my grip around his shoulders and he lifts one of my legs up. Oh my gosh! I think his tongue is in my mouth! Oh it is! Oh gosh! It feels so good. He tastes even better. Do I like this? Hmm...yes! X'hal, our tongues are dancing!

I heer a beep in the background. "Gettn' dirty!"

I groan against his mouth and look back at Karen. I forgot, I have to take her home. "Thank Bee, I really needed that now." I turn to Richard and smile. "Video chat tonight?"

He nods, gives me one last kiss, and says his goodbyes.

I close Karen's door and head to my side. Once in the car, I sat in the seat. Just need a moment. I run my fingers through my hair and sigh.

"Amazing how your first make out session could be", says Karen.

I glare at her. "You! Why do you have to interrupt?"

"Hey", she says holding her hands up in defense. "If it wasn't for me, you two would be having public sex."

I roll my and turn on the car. "Only you would have public sex."

"Once", she tells me. "That happened once."

Once I got home, I quickly went to place my things in my room. I changed and went to complete my chores and work at the market. My mother wasn't at the market today, she claims she needs the time to prep for baking the pies. Whatever. Now she's going to act like she's a world star baker. Not yet mommy. Not yet. After my chores and finishing dinner, I went upstairs to do my homework. Next week is May and you'd think the teachers would ease on the homework, but no, they like to make our lives miserable. Hey, at least next year will be my last.

My sister loves the dress. The minute I showed her it she squealed so loud, my ears popped. She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then went to go try it on. Its very rare for Kom to hug or show affection towards me. I don't know why but I've always thought she hated me. I thought it was an older sister thing but as we grew older, she really seemed like she hated me. So, I try to do nice things for her. To show her that I do lover her and that we are sisters.

I didn't get to sleep until ten that night so Richard didn't video chat me. Instead we sent each other cute texts proclaiming our good-nights. With so much studying and a long week ahead of me, I just wish Sunday was here.

And Sunday came. And my nerves are getting the best of me. Really? Why am I so nervous? Its not like I haven't been to Richard's house before. Maybe that's not why. I think its because of Richard's father. But wait...did he want us to act as a couple? He did say that he hadn't told his father about us yet. And the press? Obviously there's going to be press. I mean...ITS BRUCE WAYNE!

"Kori! Kom! We're waiting on you two!", my mother screams out from downstairs.

Okay, you can do this. I look into the mirror. I curled my hair just on the bottom to give it the mermaid look. I put on some makeup, not too much. I added some glitter on my chest and face to give it a shine. I looked at my dress which by the way, not to be too cocky, I look hot in. I looked down at my shoes. Hot pink. Only Bee would lend me a pair of hot pink shoes. Too much? Not enough?

"Add some perfume", Kom tells me. She sprays at me and I close my eyes. She turns her back. "Clip the necklace on."

I take the silver necklace from her and clip it around her neck. She turns to me and we both smile. "You look good."

"So do you", she tells me.

"Get your asses down stairs!", yells Ryan.

"C'mon", I tell Kom. "Let's go." I grab my clutch and head downstairs.

* * *

Kay so dont kill me for a short chapter, I have an excuse. I'm a senior in high school and anyone who is a senior and is reading this can relate to my struggle with college forms and what not. So much things to fill out. Not only that but I have major studying this week. So I'm probably going to be MIA a few days this week. With that said, you have to wait next week for the next chapter...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lol I'm joking, put your steak knifes down. I'll post the party scene tomorrow. Oh, I crack myself up!


	12. Chapter 12

The moment we arrive at Wayne Manor, there are reporters, cameras, blinding lights, and news teams. What did I get myself into? We pull up to the entrance and a valet comes up to us. Luckily my dad took the black Infiniti out. Can't show up at a cocktail party with an old, beat up, pick up truck. My dad happily gave the valet the keys and we got out of the car. Reporters swarmed us, asking us random questions about Richard and his father. I think I went blind because someone pulled me away and I couldn't tell who it was. My eyes soon adjusted to the lighting and I could tell I was inside. Inside the party room where Richard had his birthday party.

"You look beautiful."

I blink and turn to Richard. In a tuxedo. Oh, is it getting hot in here or what? Oh daddy! "Hello", I say timidly.

He moves us to me and takes my hand. "Sorry about the paparazzi. They should be leaving soon."

"It is fine", I say. Oh he looks really good. "You look most handsome."

He smiles. A white bright and sexy smile. "Thanks." He moves in closer. So a kiss is what he want? Why not?

I move in closer but I here a cough. I turn behind me to my family. "Ah."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Anders", greets Richard. He shakes my father's hand and gives my mother a nod. He turns to Ry and Kom. "Kom and Ry", he waves.

I can see Mr. Wayne coming up to us. "The Anders family", he says. "So nice of you to stop by." Gosh, is everyone in this family good looking? They're not even related by blood.

"Thanks for having us", says my father.

My mother jerks in with a giggle. "And thank you for presenting my pies. I hope you're enjoying them?"

Mr. Wayne smiles. "Ever since Dick bought the pie home that day, I've been craving it ever since. I had to present your pies to my associates. They'll be presented during desert a little later." Someone calls for Mr. Wayne. "Excuse me I have guests to tend to, please enjoy yourselves. There's a bar for drinks and appetizers." With that he leaves.

My mother and father go somewhere hand in hand. My brother and sister to the food. Which means...I have Richard all to myself. I turn to him...wait...where'd he go? I place my finger on my chin and look around. He was just standing next to me. I hear him laughing and I look behind me. Oh? He's standing with a group of older people, laughing and chatting. I could see Babs in the group as well. Should I go there? Hmm, maybe not a good idea. I sigh and look over at the bar to see Wally and two other boys standing with him. At least there's a familiar face.

"Look at the ass on that one", says one of the boys with brown hair. I looked over to where he was looking, Kom. Thats disgusting. Don't even want to think about that.

"Hey Wally", I say.

The three turn to me. "Damn", says the boy with brown hair. "She has a twin! Her legs are longer though, Roy I call this one!" He pats the redhead next to him.

"One, thats her older sister", says Wally answering for me. "And two, she's Dick's girl."

Their eyes bulge out of their heads and their mouthes are open. "You're Dick's girl?"

I nod and smile. "My name is Kori."

"I'm Xavier and this is Roy", the brown hair boy says.

"Damn", says Roy. "Grayson told us you're hot but damn, you're hot as fuc-

"Okay Roy", says Wally. "I think you're making her uncomfortable."

Roy shrugged. "Stating the facts dude."

Boys. "So you guys don't go to high school?"

"Nah", says Xavier. "I'm a freshman at Gotham University."

"And I'm a junior at Hamilton High School", says Roy.

I nod and look back at Richard who is talking to a different group this time. I sigh and take a seat on one of the stools at the bar. "Is he going to be talking to these people all night?", I ask.

Wally leaned against the counter. "He'll be done soon. If not then he'll find a way to escape." I pout. Wally laughs. "Want a drink?"

I nod. "Sure. Do they have shirley temples?"

"Dude!", exclaims Wally. "I'm not the only one who loves shirley temples! The guys always makes fun of me for it."

"That's because its a girl drink", says Xavier.

"Piss off", says Wally. He turns to the bartender. "Garçon, two shirley temples please." The 'Garçon' nods and turns around to make our drinks.

"So how come Jenny isn't with you?", I ask. "I haven't seen her in school for a while." A week come to think of it.

Wally shrugs. "I don't know."

I raise my eyebrows. "Aren't you two a couple?"

"Not anymore", he tells me. He takes his drink and I take my drink from the bartender. He takes a sip.

"Did you two break up?", I ask.

Wally places his drink down and turns to me. "I don't want to talk about it."

I shouldn't push. "Okay."

"Alright fine!", he says. "Since you begged me I wouldn't mind telling you."

I roll my eyes. "Go on."

"Jenny hasn't been in school because she was taken to juvi last week", he tells me.

I open my mouth in shock. "What?"

"She was caught stealing alcohol from a liquor store", he tells me. He looks down. "It wasn't the first time. You know, I tried to change her but she doesn't want my help. I told her that she either choses me or being a thief."

Aw. "I'm guessing she chose being a thief?", I ask.

He nods. He takes another sip. "I'm over her. Focusing on being single for a while. Maybe I'll troll for some girls every once in a while with Dick."

I scowl and he laughs. "Not funny."

"What are you doing with my girl?" I turn to see Richard standing behind me.

Wally wraps an arm around my waist. "We're just talking, now shoo."

Richard pulls Wally's hand away from my waist and growls. "Mine."

"Are you finished being a good host?", I ask.

Richard rolls his eyes. "Its so annoying."

I giggle. "You know, if you asked me to dance, then you wouldn't be chatting with these rich snobs."

Richard smirks. "Clever one you are. You just want me to dance with you."

"So?", I ask. I look behind him. "Oh look someone is calling for you."

Richard's eyes widen and he pulls me onto the dance floor. The songs are classical so he placed an arm around my waist, held my other hand, and I placed my arm around his neck. We started to move, naturally.

"So this is the rich scene?", I ask.

Richard blushes. "Its not all that great."

I look over to see my parents dancing as well as Kom and Xavier. Oh boy. Thats going to be a cute couple. I laugh and shake my head.

"Whats so funny?", asks Richard.

"I have met your friends Roy and Xavier. Xavier seems to have a liking for my sister", I point behind him.

Richard turns his head and glances at them. "Xavier that player."

"Hey did Wally tell you about Jenny?", I ask.

Richard nods. "Yea."

"Good, I think he needs a pal", I tell him. "You should probably talk to him and make sure he's okay."

Richard smiles. "See thats what I love about you. You always make sure everyone is happy and taken care of."

I smile and shrug. "I don't like seeing people sad."

"God, I really want to kiss you right now", he tells me. Do it, baby.

I frown. "So why don't you?"

"Kor, you already-

"I told my parents and their perfectly fine with it. How come its so hard for you to tell your father about us?", I ask him. Really, its getting frustrating.

"You wouldn't understand", he tells me.

"You're so clueless", I tell him. "I need some air." I unhook my arm from him and head out to the balcony.

Gosh, why does he have to be so frustrating? All he has to do is say Dad, Kori is my new girlfriend. I mean, what the worst the man is going to say? Its not like he'd forbid him from seeing me or anything. If my dad and brother are okay with it then his father should be okay as well.

"Kori?"

I turn to see Richard shutting the balcony door. "Are you okay?"

"Gosh, why do you have to be so frustrating?", I ask him. "All you have to do is tell your father that we are dating. It is not that hard." I turn from him and cross my arms.

He sighs and I feel him walk over to me. "Look ever since Bruce took me in, its been known that I'd take over the family business. The man has drilled it in his head that I will be the heir to Wayne Enterprises. He's drilled that I have to go to school, study, and get an education. Relationships doesn't even come into the category." He takes my arm and turns me around. "Bruce has given me so much. I need to show him my thanks. I need to give him something back. I'll tell him about us, but you have to wait until the right time. I know its frustrating, gorgeous, believe me I feel the frustrations, but you need to trust me."

"I do trust you", I tell him. I trust him.

"Then will you wait?", he asks. I sigh. He picks me up and sits me on the balcony. He kisses me on the lips. "Please?" Kiss. "For me?" Kiss.

I sigh and wrap my arms around his neck. "Okay. Now shut up and kiss me."

He smiles and dips in to kiss me. Make out session part two. It feels better the second time though. It feels really really really good. He's turning me on and I like it.

After we fixed our hair, we went back inside. My mother's pies were put on display and I looked at her joyous face. I got to chat with Babs a little more and I met her boyfriend Sam. It turns out that Babs and I have a lot in common. We even exchanged numbers so we can schedule a hang out day. I worried about nothing. Richard and I danced a few more times before my father told us it was time to leave. I had fun, a lot of fun. I actually don't mind the rich scene. Well, its only because I like dressing up.

I could tell Kom had fun. That night all she ever talked about was Xavier. Xavier this, Xavier that. She likes him. As much as she denies it, I know she likes him. She gave him our house number so I won't be surprised if he calls anytime soon.

I slept like a baby that night. I dreamt of Richard and I, dancing together on white clouds. As corny as it sounds, it was an amazing dream. Too bad not all dreams are amazing like that. It turns out the next morning, there was a surprise waiting for me on my kitchen table. And boy was it a big surprise. And boy, do I wish I was dreaming right now.

I look down at the paper. "Gotham's Prince and Princess Getting Cozy on the Balcony." I think I'm going to vomit.

* * *

Peace Out suckas! Going into Study mode in 3, 2, 1!


	13. Chapter 13

Everything around me went quiet. The only thing I could hear was my heart pounding...fast. We're in some deep shit now. Oh Richard must be going crazy. Oh my god! Oh my god! I placed the paper down and fell onto the chair.

"So you've seen the paper?", my dad asks.

I nod, numbly and look down. "How could they have taken this?"

My dad pulls out a chair and places it in front of me to sit down. "Mr. Wayne called me this morning." I go to say something but my father silences me. "He was apologizing for the picture and told me they were going to catch the guy who trespassed through his property." My father sighs. "Then...he asked if I knew that you and Dick were dating." I look up at him. "Kornelia it was very awkward for me to explain to him what has been going on between you and Dick. I thought he knew about your relationship."

"He didn't", I say. "Richard was going to tell him on his own time but I guess the paparazzi told him instead."

My father points to the picture. "I'm not happy with this picture. I don't want my daughter to be known as a tramp."

"I am not a tramp", I tell him. "And you, mom, Ry, and Kom know this."

"I know princess", my father tells me. "But please, be wise of your actions. I am not saying you and Dick can't...kiss." I laugh as he shivers in disgust. "But just be careful." He kisses me on the head. "And if anyone bothers you, tell me and I'll have a shotgun waiting for them."

I laugh and say goodbye. I quickly grab my backpack and head out to my car. I need to get to school and talk to Richard. He must be so angry. When I got to school, I immediately parked, and ran into school. Big problem. Everyone stared at me. Great so you everyone, all of a sudden reads the newspaper? I ignore everyone's remark's and head to Richard's locker. Bigger problem. He's not in school. He's always in school before me. I take out my cell phone and call him.

"Please pick up", I say pacing back and forth. "Pick up."

"Hello?"

Yes! "Richard I-

"I'm just kidding, this is my answering machine. Leave your name and message at the beep, and I'll try to get back to you pronto. Beep."

Great! Stupid answering machine. But he does sound cute. I try and send him a text instead. 'Hey Richard, you're not in school and I really need to talk to you. I guess you've seen the newspaper this morning? Some night huh? Well, please text me back, I wish to know you are okay.'

"Kori", I hear someone say. I turn to see Karen. She walks up to me and I immediately give her a hug. "You made the front page girl! Again!"

I groan into her shoulder and step back. I run my fingers through my hair and stomp over to the bench. "This is no time for rejoicing."

"Whats wrong?", she asks me. She takes a seat next to me.

"Richard is angry at me. He is not in school today", I tell her.

"So that means he's angry at you?", she asks.

"No...maybe...I don't know", I say. "Karen, his father did not know of our relationship."

She straightens her back. "Oh." I nod. "Well maybe he just needs a break. Maybe thats why he's not in school."

I sigh. "I hope you are right." I look up to see the rest of our friends walking up to us. "I think I'm going to head to class early." Not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"I got yo back girl", Karen says.

I immediately make a run for it. I head into Chemistry and take my seat at the desk. I checked my phone just in case Richard texted back. No text. Well this is going to be a long day.

When I got home I had to work double at the market. My parents went to take Kom to the doctors to see if she can take her cast off early or not. Please let her take her cast off. It means less work for me. I don't mind working at the market. Especially today. It seems that there are a lot more customers. My brother had to come in and help me out a bit. So many people. A lot of them bought my mother's pies. So I guess Bruce Wayne's party really worked. I was so proud. We made a new record in our sales today. I mean amazing what one man could do to the family. It got annoying though. Especially when some of the customers started asking me about Richard and mines love life. Like kay? Ever hear of personal privacy?

After we closed I went to head to the kitchen to start on dinner. My mother made sure I learned how to cook. I can't cook everything. Limited things only. I boiled a bowl of noodles and prepared the best pasta sauce ever. With my own magic touch, I added a spoonful of cream cheese in the sauce. When my parents got home, I looked at Kom to see no cast. Yes! I get the bottom bunk again! And I'm only working with the horses!

"So you're going to be working at the market again?", I ask enthusiastic.

My sister nods and roll her eyes. "Guess my vacation is over."

I smile and place the food on the table.

"You cooked this?", my father asks. He exchanges looks with Ry.

"Its tastes good", I say. "Jeez, at least try it."

My father nods. "Okay let us begin."

The moment I took my seat my cell phone rings. I pick it up. Richard! "I need to take this. You can start without me." I quickly run out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Hey", I say.

"Hey", he replies.

I can sense the tiredness in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, just woke up", he says. "I've been sleeping the day away."

"Oh?", I ask. I take a seat on the couch and place my feet on the coffee table. "I got worried, you weren't in school."

"I know", he says. He sighs in annoyance. "God, you should have been there to see the lecture Bruce gave me. He yelled at me for hours and hours. He told me I was grounded and he didn't even say for how long. God, Kor, you were right. I should have told him when I had the chance. The problem is that he's not even mad I'm dating you. He's mad that I didn't tell him. I just...I just need...I need to see you. Can we meet anywhere?"

I bite my bottom lip. "I do not think my parents will let me go out this late on short notice. Um...I'll try to sneak out. Can you come by around nine and meet me outside my bedroom window?"

"Okay", he tells me. "See you then."

I lock my phone and sigh as I get up. I head back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Who was that?",asks my mother.

"Richard", I say.

"What did he want?", she asks. Do you have to know everything?

"He just wanted to say hi", I tell her. I just really need to see him.

My sister sits on my bed. "So you'll be back before midnight?", she whispers.

I nod and place my hood over my head. "It looks like I'm sleeping", I tell her pointing to the stacks of pillows under my blanket.

She shrugs. "Whatever. But if you get caught, I had nothing to do with this."

"Okay", I tell. "And I will not get caught."

"Why are you going out this late anyways?", she asks crossing her arms.

I place my satchel around me. "He wants to see me."

She wiggles her eyebrows. "Just make sure you're protected."

I hear pebbles against my window. "Okay he's here." I walk over to my window and push it up. I poke my head out and wave at him. I turn back to my sister. "Thanks."

"Its not a problem", she tells me. "Just...tell Dick to tell Xavier that I say hi."

I roll my eyes and swing a leg over my window. Thank X'hal for grape vines. I climb down carefully because these things can break. Richard wraps his arms around my waist and helps me down at the last step. I look up at him and quickly give him a kiss on the lips. I turn to Kom and wave to her. After I see her close the window, I take Richard's hand and we head down the driveway.

"Thought I'd park down the street", he says. "Just in case someone sees me."

I nod. "Smart idea. I cannot be out for long. I need to be home before midnight."

He pulls me closer. "Don't worry. You're with me. Everything is fine."

When we got to his car...my jaw dropped. He brought his motorcycle. I looked up at him too see him grinning. I smiled and ran over to it.

"Really?", I ask.

"Yup", he says. He lifts up the seat to take out two helmets. His is black. He hands me a dark purple one.

"Really?", I ask raising my eyebrows. Its so cute!

He laughs. "Yes." He places his helmet on and swings a leg over the motorcycle. I smile and place my on as well. Once on the motorcycle, I wrapped my arms around him. "Hang on."

He roared the engine and we flew down the street. I let out a yelp and held him tight. "Where are we to go?"

"Surprise", he says back.

He took me to the park. It looks so different when its just the two of us. No lights. Everything is dark. He grabbed my hand and we walked down to the lake. We took a seat the edge of the pier, our feet dangling. He wrapped his arms around me, keeping me warm.

"Do you want to talk?", I ask looking up at him.

He shrugs. "I don't even care anymore. It actually feels good that its out there. I just wish I had told him. I think I went deaf from all of the yelling."

I giggle and tap his head. "You look fine to me. So what now?"

"We continue this relationship", he tells me.

"And what about your father? He did not forbid you from seeing more or anything?", I ask.

Richard throws his head back and laughs. "I'd like to see him try. No he didn't."

I smile and squeeze him. "Yay."

He takes my chin and kisses me on the lips. He turns me to the side and grabs my legs to lay them on his lap. Our tongues continue the dance that was ever so interrupted the last time. I wrap my arms around his neck and play with the hair on his neck. Its my favorite thing to do when we're kissing. He places a hand on my waist and squeezes. It feels so good. Just us being together. What surprised me next was that he was able to pick me up, pick himself up, and walk back to the motorcycle, our lips still attached, and he didn't fall into the lake.

He places me onto his motorcycle and I wrap my legs around him. I move my head back, just to breath some oxygen. But as I went in for his lips again, he went to suck on my neck. That tickles. I giggle and slowly stroke his back up and down. I angle my head upward for easier access. No boundaries crossed. I knew how to stop him if I didn't like something. And I do like this. A lot.

Boundaries were crossed when he placed his hand inside my shirt. It felt right but it didn't feel right. I'm not ready. Not until I tell him.

"Richard", I say pushing him back.

He looks down and his breathing maintains. "Yea?"

"Too fast", I say.

He sighs and looks up at me. He grabs my chin, gives me a quick kiss, and smiles. "Sorry."

"Its fine", I say unhooking my legs. "You didn't know."

"Guess I should take you home now?", he asks.

I think about it and check my phone. "I still got some time. Care to take me around the city?"

"I'll be glad to m'lady", he says.

I giggle and place my helmet on, and brace myself for the ride of my life.

* * *

So...sorry about the late update but...few things...complications came up and my internet was out for a day. I got it back an hour ago and i quickly started to write something. So don't complain about the length because I was going to give you nothing tonight.

Good night fans. Deuces!


	14. Chapter 14

The next few weeks went by great. Richard had told me that his father is getting used to the idea of me being his girlfriend. I haven't met him as Richard's girlfriend yet or anything yet. He hasn't asked to meet me and I'm kind of glad. Mr. Wayne seems like a nice person but he seems intimidating. I get nervous when I'm around him. And believe me, you don't want to see me get nervous. I start to hiccup and fidget and I stutter. X'hal just thinking about meeting him makes me nervous.

We're two weeks into May which means there is only three weeks of school left. Well, two weeks since the last week is all finals. So basically school is over. The best part is we get out before my birthday! Gotham is getting warmer out. Not too hot but it is warm out. The highest temperature Gotham ever got was in the seventy's. The weather never exceeded past eighty or ninety.

Richard has been asking me frequently what I would like for my birthday. Honestly, I truly did not know. I'm not much on materialistic things and I already have everything I want. Great family. Great friends. And a Great,Hot, Awesome, Handsome, Strong, Amazing Boyfriend! And speaking of boyfriends, he is currently laying his head in my lap as I sit up in the school's garden. The school lets us eat lunch outside sometimes so we take advantage of our time.

I tilt my head back and let the sun's rays hit me. I don't know why but I feel like the sun gives me so much energy. "The sun feels amazing."

Richard looks up at me. He has his black sunglasses on. "So what do you want for your birthday?"

I giggle and roll my eyes. "Nothing. How much longer are you going to ask me that?"

"Until you give me an answer", he tells me.

I open my lunch bag and take out a container of strawberries. I lift up the cap and pop one in my mouth. "I don't know", I tell him chewing.

"You're not making this easy", he tells me. "Feed me." He opens his mouth.

I pick up a strawberry and place one in his mouth. "I was thinking since we finish school before my birthday that we go to the beach or something."

"Gotham doesn't have any beaches", he tells me chewing. He swallows. "Jump City is two hours away. We could always...rent a trailer...drive down and camp."

I raise an eyebrow. "You mean, you will rent a trailer." I poke his ribs.

He grabs my finger, lifts my hand, and intertwines our fingers. "Yea...yea. I think its a good idea. We can invite our friends."

"I wil wish to invite my siblings as well", I tell him. "Although I do not believe Ry would come. Kom would like to."

He nods. "Its your birthday. Invite whoever you want."

"And I wish for Xavier and Roy to come", I tell him.

He lowers and sunglasses and looks at me. "Why?"

I shrug. "They are your friends. Besides, Kom has taken a liking to Xavier. She deserves someone."

Richard shakes his head and laughs. "Xavier isn't one to be committed."

"You would be surprised at how demanding my sister can be", I tell him. I look around and study my school mates. "Hey, do you want to study with me next week. You can come to my house?"

"Sure", he agrees. "You can be my own personal tutor."

I giggle. "Do I have to wear something sexy?"

He wiggles his eyebrows. "No, I prefer you wear stinky Ander's outfit. It looks sexy on you." I whack his shoulder and he laughs. "Just kidding Kor."

The bell rings and I groan. "Two weeks. Just two weeks."

And two weeks went by with a click. We barley did any work. The teachers just reviewed for the finals and we finalized any projects we were working on. Richard came over on Sunday so I could help him with his English final. I had English that day too but we were put in different classes. Surprisingly we actually worked on studying. I mean we did make out every now and then but we still studied. I also helped him study for Spanish. He helped me with Chemistry.

I think we both did good on our finals. I mean I think I'm pretty confident with English. Chemistry not so much. My worst subjects are Chemistry and Math. I'm a big Science goof but thats about it. He came over that night again so we could study for our next two classes.

"So you think you did good?", I ask him walking up the stairs.

"I think so", he said. "I don't think I failed but I think I did descent." He taps me on the butt and I jump. "What about you m'lady?"

"Richard!", I yell. I lean closer to whisper. "Don't do that. My dad might catch us."

He laughs and wraps an arm around me. We walk into my room and he jumps to get comfy on my bed. I close the door but someone blocks it with their foot. My father pokes his head in. "This door stays open." He opens the door fully.

I roll my eyes and give him a smile. "Kay dad. We need to study. You can go now."

My father stares at Richard and does the 'im watching you' hand motion. "I'll be watching you."

Richard throws his head back and laughs. I walk over to him and sit next to him. "Your dad is so cool."

"Maybe you guys should go on a date then", I suggest.

He wraps his arm around my waist. "You're the only one I go on dates with." I look at him and raise an eyebrow. "Well except when it comes to Wally, but I put you first."

I give him a kiss and let my lips linger for a little while. I turn to get my books. "Okay...study time." I open my math notebook. "Okay so I don't understand, why would we want to find x and why is y a number-

"Hey Kor, hey Dick", says my sister walking in. She walks over to the dresser. "Have you seen my red t-shirt?"

"No", I say. "Anyways why is y a number and why-

"I can't find it!", she yells. She slams the dresser.

"We're trying to study", I tell her. "Can you leave."

She turns to me. "Its my room too. Why don't you leave?"

"No you leave", I tell her. "I was here first."

She crosses her arms. "I was born first." Typical comeback.

"I can't wait for when I get my own room", I say.

"Good", she replies. "I don't have to see your ugly first every time I wake up."

I stand up. "Ugly?"

Richard grabs my hand. "Its okay babe. I should probably go anyways. I have an appointment."

"An appointment?", I ask. "For what?"

He rubs the back of his neck. "Um...its nothing." He gives me a kiss on the cheek. "We can study at my house tomorrow."

I nod. "Okay, text me tonight."

He picks up his bag and leaves the room. I turn to my sister and glare at her. "Why do you have to be so rude?"

"You're the one who told me to leave", she says.

"And here I was going to invite you to the beach campout for my birthday", I say.

Her ears perk up and she runs to tackle me in a hug. So predictable. "Is Xavier going to be there?"

"Maybe", I tease.

"Oh my gosh",she says. She runs to the dresser and opens every drawer. "I need a swimsuit. And cute pjs and a new outfit, some flip flops, a beach bag, sungl-

"Its going to be a long week", I tell myself.

I pull up to a stop at the front of Wayne Manor's gates. I click the red button on the speaker box and wait.

"Wayne Manor", says a British voice. "How may I help you?"

How do these things work? Do I just talk or do I press something. "Um...can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear miss", he replies. "Are you lost?"

"No, I'm actually Kori Anders, Richard's girlfriend", I tell him.

"Oh yes", he says. "Please do come in."

I heer a beep and the gates start to open. I drive up the driveway and park not too far away from the front door. I grab my bag from my truck and walk up to the front door. An old man, wearing a black suit, is waiting for me at the door.

"Good afternoon Miss Anders", he says. "My name is Alfred, I am a butler here at Wayne Manor."

"Hello Alfred", I say.

"Please come in", he says making way for me to walk through the door.

"Thank you", I say. I look around the front house. I've never been to this side of the house. We were escorted through a different door during the party. Honestly, this house is so big, I can't keep up.

"Would you like for me to take your bag?", asks Alfred.

"Um...no thanks", I say.

"Then perhaps a drink, something to eat, or-

"Please I just want Richard", I tell him.

"Very well", he says. "I shall-

"I'm right here", says Richard walking down the stairs. He walks up to me and plants a kiss on me. Of course he didn't kiss me for long since Alfred is standing next to us. "Al this is Kori. Kor this is Alfred, one of my best friends."

"We've met", I told him. "But nice to meet you again."

Richard takes my bag and hands it to Alfred. "Al, take these to my room. I'm just going to get Kori and I a drink."

Alfred nods and takes my backpack. "If you need anything Miss, please do not hesitate."

Richard takes my hand and leads me into the kitchen. I see Tim sitting at the table, headphones in his ear. I giggle as Richard walks over to the fridge and I walk behind Tim. I give him a scare and he jumps up. He takes off his headphones.

"Oh you rich boys are too easy to fool", I say.

Tim shakes his head. "I see why you like her", he tells Richard. "Hows it going Kori?"

"I'm great, yourself?", I ask.

"Good", he says. "Studying for finals."

"Are you going to Gotham High next year?", I ask him.

He nods. "Freshman next year", he says happily.

"Good for you", I say.

Richard hands me a soda. "Ready?"

I nod and we walk up to his room. I immediately walk over to the picture frame I had given him on his birthday. I smile and place it back down. I turn to Richard, untie my ponytail, kick off my shoes, and jump on his bed.

"You know that was really hot", he says.

I snuggle into his pillow. "Really?"

He nods and lays his head next to me. "How many finals do you have tomorrow?"

"I have History and Art, but I do not need to study for Art", I tell him. "You?"

"History and study", he tells me. "I get to leave early."

I pout. "Lucky. But I get to leave early on the last day of finals."

He yawns. "Wanna take a nap?"

I place my head on his chest. "Okay but only for an hour."

Before I knew it, I was asleep. Dreaming the hour away. I can only remember two dreams, though. One dream was about me being my little self and driving a car. Too funny. I remember I couldn't reach the peddles and I was scared I was going to get into trouble with my father. The other dream was about me and Richard. We were dancing together at a school dance or something. I think it was prom. Prom isn't until June 18th. Why they make it so late, I don't know. The last thing I remember was hearing a loud knock. I open my eyes immediately and turn my head to the source. Someone is at the door. I shake a snoring Richard.

"Huh? Huh? I didn't steal the cookie from the cookie jar", he mumbled sitting up.

I sit up laughing. "There is someone at the door."

Richard raises an eyebrow and gets out of bed. He walks over to the door and opens it.

"Jeesh!", I hear Tim. "You finally answer. We're starving downstairs and Bruce wants you to come down for dinner."

"Alright we'll be right down", says Richard. He closes the door and walks back over to me. He sits down and picks up his shoes to put them on.

I crawl and cuddle behind his back. "Dinner? With Bruce Wayne?"

He kneels down to tie his shoes. "Yea,why?"

I move to sit next him and dangle my feet. "Maybe I should leave."

"Huh?", he asks sitting up. "How come?"

I shrug. "I do not think I should be having dinner with you. What if he does not like me? What if he thinks I'm not right for you?"

Richard grabs my feet and picks up my shoes. "Who cares. I mean, I don't. So why should you? I can give a flying crap what he thinks about us." He places my sneaker on and ties my shoe lace.

"I care", I tell him. I cross my arms. "I want him to like me."

"Kori, he doesn't even know you", he says. He places my other shoe on and ties the lace.

"You're right", I say. "Then I should go downstairs and tell him exactly who I am." I get off the bed and trot to the front door.

"Wait for me", I hear Richard saying. He speeds up to me and grabs my hand.

Okay maybe I should have left. As we got nearer to the dining room I could feel my heart pounding. No time to back out yet. Richard tugs me closer to him and I think my knees are ready to go out from under me. I take a big breath and as we step into the dining room.

"Nice of you to join us", says Bruce not looking up as he takes a sip of his drink. He places the glass down and looks up at us. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Richard clears his throat. "Bruce I'd like for you to finally meet my girlfriend, Kornelia Anders. Kori this is my dad, Bruce Wayne."

I didn't know what to do. Stand there? Wave? Shake his hand? "Nice to meet you Mr. Wayne", I say.

"Likewise", he says. He motions for the chairs on the side of him. "Please join us."

Richard tugs me along and pulls out a chair for me. I thank him and push myself in.

"So Miss Anders", says Bruce as he pours himself another drink. "Tell me about yourself."

I thank Alfred as he places a plate of food down in front of me and turn my attention to Mr. Wayne. "Well, I'm original from Tamaran. My family owns a farm, I love horses and animals and working with children. I'm a junior in high school, my favorite color is purple, my birthday is coming up, my mom makes the best pies, my father fought in the war, I have two siblings, two dogs, and-

Mr. Wayne laughs. "I can see why you like her."

Richard leans in closer to me. "Ease up Kor. Just relax."

I take a deep breath. "Oh X'hal", I whisper.

"So Dick tells me he's planning on renting a few trailers and you're heading out to Jump City?", asks Mr. Wayne. "Well, I'm the one renting the trailers."

Richard gives out a mock laugh.

"Um...yes", I say. "We, our friends, are planning on going to the beach. Since Gotham City does not have any beaches, the closest city is Jump. We are planning on camping there for a night."

Mr. Wayne nods. "I remember when I was young."

"Bruce, your thirty two", says Richard. "You were our age fifteen years ago."

"I also wish for Tim to come with us as well", I say. Next to me Richard chokes on his drink. "Only if he would like to join us." I look over at Tim and raise my eyebrows.

"Really?", he asks. I give him a nod. He looks over at Richard and smiles. "Sure, Kori. Thanks for the invite."

"Why?", asks Richard. I pinch him for being rude. "Ow." He rubs his arm.

The rest of the dinner went well. Bruce Wayne sure seemed to have a lot of questions for me. I wasn't uncomfortable answering him and I actually think he might like me. He told us stories. Mostly about his wild days before he adopted Richard and Tim. Overall everything went well.

"Well", says Mr. Wayne. "I must get back to work. Thank you Kori for joining us."

"It was my pleasure", I tell him.

"Dick may I speak to you in my office?", he asks. "I just need to know how many people are going on this trip." He gets up and makes his leave.

Richard kisses me on the head. "Go back to my room. I'll be back soon."

I get up not long after Richard does and walk back to his room. On my way there I notice a door with 'Office' on it. Hmm? No harm in sneaking around. I look to my left then my right. Alfred and Tim are no where to be found. I silently walk down the halls and place my ear against the door.

"So you like her?", asks Richard.

Bruce laughs. "Sure but don't kid yourself kiddo."

"Whats that supposed to mean?", asks Richard.

Silence. "She doesn't belong in our world."

"What exactly does 'our world' consist of?", asks Richard sounding angry. "Do explain."

"You know exactly what I mean", says Bruce. "Have your little fun with the girl Dick, but don't get attached. She won't be in your life for much longer."

"Oh really?", asks Richard. "And who decides that?"

"I do", says Bruce. "I'm your father and your future is Wayne Enterprises, not that girl. I've seen you with girls. You're just like me when I was your age. She's just another play thing. Do what you will and let her go."

"We are nothing alike", says Richard darkly. "My parents taught me morals and respect. Unlike you, you son of a bitch."

I quickly run down the hall quietly and run up the stairs. I slam Richard's door behind me. Breath. Breath. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. I felt something wet drip down my face. Tears. How can he say that? Richard is not like that? And not apart of their world? Who was I kidding? Some farm girl I am, trying to blend in with the rich folks. I wipe my tears and grab my bag. I open the door and run into Richard.

"Kor?", he asks. "Whats-

"Something came up at home", I sat not daring to look at him. "I need to go."

I make a run for it, ignoring the pleads to come back. The minute I got into my truck, I drove away from that house. But I didn't go home.

* * *

Read and Review


	15. Chapter 15

"All alone at the end of the of the evening, And the bright lights have faded to blue, I was thinking 'bout a woman who might have, Loved me and I never knew", I sing. I adjust my self on the rock and look down at Gotham City. I've discovered this place the first year I cam to Gotham. Its behind the woods so I have to walk to get here. The walks actually nice. I come here to think and when I'm not feeling myself. And the sunset from here is just absolutely beautiful.

My phone buzzes next to me for the hundredth time. Its either Richard or my house. I look down, Richard. I click the ignore button and sigh as I look out. Man, who was I kidding? Really. Bruce Wayne really does hate my guts. But why? He does not know me. And I've never heard Richard talk to him in that way. I don't want to become in between father and son. I'm not trying to ruin a family.

Buzz. I look down, Richard. I don't want to pick up. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I hit the ignore button again. I lean back on the rock and rest my hands behind my head. I'm just going to close my eyes for a minute.

_Crack_. I immediately lift my head up. Its dark out. I pick up my phone. Damn! 12:25. I'm so dead when I get home. And not to mention all the missed calls. Maybe ignoring every one of them wasn't a smart idea. _Crack_. I look behind me. The trees started to move. _Crack_. I'm getting scared now. I get off the rock and stand up. I peer into the woods.

"Hello?", I ask. Okay like they're going to answer me. "Anyone there?" I could feel my heart pounding. I slowly start to walk into the forest. Its so scary at night. Its pitch black and I can barely see anything. I look behind me, no longer able to see the edge. _Crack_. Someone is here. I can feel it. My breathing increases. I stand still and I briefly close my eyes.

_"I know where there's a playground. Its right through the forest."_

_"A playground? With swings?"_

_"Swings that will make you soar through the air. I can take you there?"_

_"I don't know? Mommy says not to go anywhere without her or daddy. And you are a stranger."_

_"We're not strangers Kori. I promise I'll buy you an ice cream cone."_

_"Really?"_

_"You have my word."_

_"Okay, let's go."_

I take out my cell phone again and dial Richard's number. Oh please pick up. Please. Please. My heart is pounding. I rest my back against the tree and slide down. Tears streaming down my cheeks. I'm so scared. Answering machine. _Crack_! Shit! I dial his number again. My chest is moving back and forth very fast. I can't breath.

"Hello?", says a tired voice.

"Richard!", I scream. I need him.

"Kori? Whats wrong? Where are you? Why haven't you answered my calls?", he asks frantically.

"Richard...I'm so...scared. I...need you..here", I say. _Crack_. I whimper. "Oh no!", I cry.

I hear fumbling through the phone. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the forest", I tell him. "Right off the high way."

"Which highway?", he asks.

"The one that leads to Bludhaven", I cry. _Crack_. "Richard hurry!"

"I'm on my way baby", he tells me.

It takes forty minutes to get here from Richard's house. Forty minutes felt like forty months. After I hung up, I just held my head in my hands and rocked back and forth. Everything is coming back to me. And I don't want those memories back in my mind. I'm scared, cold, shivering, and alone. I should have just went straight home. _Crack_. Back and forth I move. Back and forth. Back and forth.

"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are", I sing. "Up, up, up, up, world so high, Like a diamond in the sky." _Crack_. "X'hal make me stone. Make me stone. Make me stone." _Crack_. Its getting closer. I look up and see a distant light. The light is moving towards me. I close my eyes shut. "Make me stone. Make me stone."

"Kori!", I hear someone yell. My eyes snap open. Richard! "Kori! Kori where are you?"

"Richard!", I yell. "I'm here. Richard!" I stand up, still shaking. The light is coming closer and closer.

There he is. My knight and shining armor. "Kori", he whispers. I jump into his arms. Crying my heart out. He's so warm. "I'm right here. You're safe now. I've got you."

_Crack_. "Take me away from this place, ", I cry.

Richard picks me up bridal style and I cling to him. I close my eyes as he walks us out of the woods, and take in his smell. He puts me in the passenger side of my car and straps me in. He kisses my forehead and tells me he's going to place his motorcycle in the back of my truck. Once he finished he got into the car and quickly started it so he could blast the heat.

"You're freezing", he tells me. He takes off his jacket and places it around me. "Go to sleep."

"My parents", I say.

"I called them already", he tells me. "They're waiting for you at your house. Go to sleep."

I nod. "I love you", I mumble and quickly drift to sleep.

Warm hands. Strong arms. Musical heart rhythm. Soft chest. Hard rock abs. Legs intertwined. Silky black hair. Cute snoring. That's who I woke up to the next morning. I'm in my bed, I know that. I lift my head off of Richard's chest and look up at him. So peaceful. Last thing I remember last night was Richard carrying me out of the forest. I give him a kiss on the chest and get out of bed. He moves and brings the covers around him.

In the bathroom, I look at myself. Jeez, Kor. What did you do to yourself? My hair is so destroyed. Great, now I need to get a haircut. My face looks like death took upon me. Bags under my eyes and I smell. Really bad. I hop into the shower and discard the smell that took over me. I stood in the shower for a solid ten minutes. Just thinking.

I brushed my teeth after the showering, wearing only a towel. Probably should have brought my clothes with me. I blow dried my hair, didn't help my case at all. My hair really does look bad. A knock on the door.

"Kori?" Its Richard. "You in there?"

"I am here", I say. "I will be out in a moment." I tighten the towel against me and open the door.

Richard turns red and he averts his eyes away from me. "Sorry. I...uh...woke up and you weren't in bed. I figured you were in the shower but you were taking so long that I...uh..I-

I giggle. "Perhaps I should change."

He nods. "Okay, I'll use the bathroom."

I quickly change into sweatpants and a long sleeve. Something comfy. Richard came out of the bathroom and met me by my door. I turn to him and smile.

"Hi", I say.

"Hi", he says back.

My stomach growls. "Let us go downstairs." I walk over to him and take his hand.

When I walk into the kitchen, my parents are sitting at the table. Both their hands folded against the table, just talking in low voices. Their back were turned to us so they didn't know I was behind them.

I clear my throat. "Good morning."

My parents quickly turn their heads to me. My mother getting up to hung me. "Oh Kornelia", she whispers. "I'm so glad you're okay." She gives me a kiss on the head and then pushes me back. "What were you thinking?", she screeched.

I roll my eyes. "I'm fine."

"We tried to reach you yesterday over a hundred times and not one answer. We get a phone call at one in the morning from Richard telling us that you're in trouble and you're stuck in the woods!" She crosses her arms. "Kornelia the woods! Out of all places! You know what the woods have done to you-

"Enough Lua!", my father yells. "We will not have this talk during breakfast. You will be able to speak with your daughter at a more appropriate time." He's not looking at me.

"And you do not wish to say anything to her?", asks my mother.

My father gets up from the table. "I have nothing to say to her."

Ouch. That one really hurt. Damn it! I must have really messed up. My mother turns her back to me and huffs out of the kitchen.

I sigh and turn to Richard. "And this is the bad side to me family." I grab his hand and pull him to the table. He takes a seat. "Are you hungry?", I ask. I grab a plate and place some food on it. "Juice or milk?" He doesn't say anything. I pour him a glass of milk and place the cup in front of him.

He grabs my arm. "We need to talk Kori."

I look away. "We need to eat. I am starved." I take a seat and place some food on my own plate.

"I'm not hungry", he tells me. "Kori I need answers. First, what the hell were you doing in the woods? Second, why is talking about the woods making your father mad? And third, why the hell are you acting like nothing happened?"

I throw my spoon across the table. "I don't want to talk about it!"

Richard stands up, his chair falling back. "I need answers! You're hiding something from me!" I turn my back to him. "Relationships are supposed to be one hundred percent honest. I'm going to be late for finals. When you decide you want to open up, call me." He grabs his jacket and walks out of the kitchen.

"You have secrets too!", I yell back. I hear the door slam. "Great", I mutter sitting on my chair. I rest my forehead against my hand. I just fought with my boyfriend. And right after he saved me from the forest. To top it all off, I have finals I haven't even studied for yet.

When I got back from school, I called Richard. Every single minute. Jeez, now I know how it must have felt yesterday. I'm such a bad girlfriend. My mother lectured me the minute I came home. My father, he still hasn't spoken to me. Why are they mad at me? Its not my fault it happened. Kom and Ry were a little more sympathetic. They took me to get my haircut. My hair is now just a little below my shoulders. It used to go up to my waist. It'll grow. When I cam home, I went for a horse ride. I took Onyx, because I needed to go fast. Bruce Wayne's horses are leaving in two weeks. They're being transported back to his now finished ranch. Whatever. Less work for me. I studied for my last final for tomorrow. I tried to call Richard again but still no answer. Karen, Rachel, Wally, Vic, and Gar called me. They wanted to make sure I was okay. Tim even called. I didn't see Richard in school. I think he had a final. He defiantly did. He's probably ignoring me. I want to ignore me.

The moment the school bell rang, I heard cheers of 'Summer.' Well, at least one good thing came out of this week. I ran out of the school. I didn't want to be there anymore. When I got to my truck, I was surprised to see Richard kneeling against it. He had his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground. I walked up to him.

"Hey", I greet.

He turns his head to me. "Hi."

"I'm sorry", we both say at the same time.

He laughs and I giggle. "Richard, I do not like this. Not speaking to each other."

He wraps me in a hug. "I know what you mean. God, those two days felt like hell. I don't think I can ever go through two days without speaking to you again."

I look up at him. "Why did you not answer my phone calls?"

He shrugs. "I dunno. A part of me wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine." I hit him for that. "And another part was scared to face you. I knew I had hurt you after I left your house. I'm sorry, will you ever forgive me?"

I nod. "I already have. I am sorry for keeping things from you, but it is a delicate subject to speak about. I will tell you, when the time comes."

He kisses my nose. "Take the time you need. I was just scared for you and I was being a selfish bastard."

"Not a selfish bastard", I tell him. "An overprotective boyfriend."

He attaches our mouthes together and I pull my weight on him. He leans back further against the truck. I miss his tongue with mines. He wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me just a little. Oh it feels so good to be touched by him.

"Get it! , I hear someone yell.

We stop kissing and turn to our friends.

"Kori!", yells Karen proudly. "YOU SEX KITTEN!"

I place my forehead against Richard and laugh.

* * *

Next: Kori's birthday and a talk with her father

Song: Take it to the limit-the eagles

Read and Review


	16. Chapter 16

WARNING: LOTS OF FLUFF AND STEAMY THINGS COMING UP. BRACE YOURSELVES

"Kom! Hurry up!", I yell up the stairs. Today's my birthday and we're driving down to Jump City beach. We're supposed to be at Richard's house at 10:30 and it's already 10:05. I walk into the kitchen and fill my purse with some snacks and juice boxes.

"Hello sweetie", says my mom walking in.

"Hey mom", I say. I close the fridge and turn to her. "Are you sure you guys can handle the farm without Kom and I?"

My mother nods and holds my hands. "You're only leaving for four days. Besides, a few of Ry's friends are coming over this week. I'll just bribe them to help out."

I laugh and give her a hug. "Thanks for letting me go on this trip after all that happened."

She kisses my cheek. "Well considering it is your birthday, I couldn't say no. Oh, by the way. Your father wishes to speak to you before you leave."

I give her a nod and head out from the back door. I found him in the green house, sprinkling the plants with water. "Hey daddy", I say.

He turns to me and smiles. "Hello princess. Happy birthday." He leans over and gives me a kiss on the head.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?", I ask.

"No, I'm still mad", he tells me. I roll my eyes and he laughs. "You should be leaving soon?"

"Yup", I say bouncing. "The drives two hours and we're supposed to be on the highway by eleven. We'll get there around one o'clock."

He nods and places the spray down. "We need to talk about something important." I raise an eyebrow. Okay. "I realize that you're growing and maturing into a beautiful young woman. You are no longer a child. You are allowed to make decisions on your own now." My eyes widen. Oh X'hal. "And I also realize that you are going to be alone with Dick during this trip."

"Dad, please don't-

"I advise you to make your decisions wisely my little one. If you are not comfortable with anything he does, don't hesitate to kick him in the balls", he says smirking. I think I'm going to die. Why is he giving me this talk? "And if that decisions leads to it, please use protection."

"Dad", I cry. I clasp my hands together. "Please stop. I can't take anymore."

"One last thing and then you can go", he tells me. "If anyone ever hurts you or if you're ever in trouble, please call me. Kornelia, I'm your father, and I'm supposed to protect you."

Now I see why he was mad a few days ago. He was angry that I called Richard to get me from the forest instead of him. "Daddy are you jealous?"

He gives me a look. "I do not do jealousy."

I laugh. "Daddy, I love you more than anything in this world. You'll always be my number one man." I jump and give him a hug. I give him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, princess", he tells me and wraps his arms around me.

After our little talk, I bid my parents goodbye and got into the car. Ry wanted to drive so he could bring the truck back home. It was annoying though. I had to point to which turns to take and tell him the directions. I would have gotten there a lot faster. We eventually got there though, 10:35. Great! We're late. There's nothing more that I hate than being late to things.

"And we are here", says Kom. She turns to me. "Whats wrong with you?"

I turn to her. "Dad gave me the talk today", I whisper.

She shivers and jumps. "X'hal! I feel for you. He gave me the talk a long time ago but I still think I get nightmares because of it."

I see Ry shaking his head. "Try having mom there too." He shivers as well.

I laugh and open the door. "C'mon, they're all waiting for us." I get out of the car and I'm immediately tackled by Karen.

"Happy birthday boo boo!", she exclaims. She squeezes me into a hug. "My little Kori is already seventeen."

I roll my eyes. "I can't breath mom." She lets me go and I see Raven coming over to hug.

"Happy birthday", she tells me.

"Thank you", I say. I try and look around for Richard. I spot him talking to Bruce next to an RV. And RV? Not one but there's three of them! Wow! He really went all out. I thought he was just going to rent some trailers and attach it to a pick up truck or something.

"Hey Kor", says Gar. "Happy birthday."

I smile and give him a hug. "Thank you."

I look back at Richard for another moment before turning my attention back to the truck. I see Ry picking up my luggage from the back and placing it down. He jumps out of the trunk and smiles at me.

"Have fun little sis", he tells me. He pulls me into a hug and I oblige to give him one back. "Stay out of trouble okay?"

I nod against him. "Don't worry, Kom will be with me."

He pulls back and smiles. "I should be getting back to the farm. I'll see you Tuesday morning?"

"Tuesday night", I correct. Today's Saturday so we'll be out in Jump for four days. "Bye Ry."

He gets into the truck and closes the door. He turns the truck on and back out. Before he leaves he rolls down his window. "Happy birthday by the way", he says and tosses something out the window.

I catch it in my hands and look down to see a small wrapped box. I wave to him goodbye until he disappears. I feel arms wrap around my waist from behind. I smile and lean back into his embrace.

He gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday beautiful." He squeezes me a little tighter. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes! I want to get out of here", I tell him, excitedly. I turn to him and give him a proper kiss on the lips.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look with the new haircut?", he asks.

I giggle. "Every day."

"Let's get a move on!", I hear Xavier yell. He beeps the horn to our RV.

"C'mon", Richard tells me. "Lets go before he blows the horn off."

The RV is very spacious. I share one with Richard, Kom, and Xavier. Roy, Wally, Tim, and Gar share one. Rachel, Karen, and Vic share the other. The RV I am staying in is all black and white. Black couches, a black and white tiled kitchen on the side, the bathroom is all white, and there is a small bedroom in the back that is, of course, black and white.

"Very nice", I say. I turn to Richard. "You went all out."

"You deserve the best on your birthday", he tells me and squeezes my waist. "Go take a seat so we can get on the road."

I walk over to Kom who is sitting on the couch and take a seat next to her. Richard walks to the passenger's chair and straps himself in, Xavier decided he would drive the first hour. They both wore captan caps on their heads.

"Isn't he cute?", asks Kom gazing at Xavier.

I giggle. "If you say so. Are you guys a thing or something?" I feel the RV starting to move.

She turns to me and sighs. "We made out before you guys came into the RV. Who knows? Maybe something will happen during this trip."

"I'm still taking the bedroom", I tell her.

She shrugs. "I don't care." Really? I'd think you'd fight for the bedroom. "Besides, the sides of the RV opens up and the couch opens up into a bed."

"Just don't get too loud", I tease.

She winks at me. "I can't promise that little sis."

After we were on the highway my sister and I decided to unpack the food. We placed the snacks in the cupboard, drinks in the fridge, meats, fruits, vegetables, ice-cream and all that in the fridge or freezer. We used the blender and made smoothie's for the guys.

I sat back on the one arm chair and crossed my legs. I picked up Ry's gift and started to open it.

"Whats that?", asks Richard sitting on the couch.

"Ry gave it to me before he left", I tell him. I toss the paper into the trash and stare down at snow globe. Snow globes may be cheesy but this has got to be one of the best presents he has ever given me. Inside the snow globe is a replica of Tamaran's island at night. I shake it and let out a gasp. Little stars swirled inside the globe.

"Wheres that?", asks Richard.

"It is Tamaran", I tell him. I shake it again. "So pretty."

"Can I see?", asks Richard. I give him the snow globe and he shakes it. "Pretty. We should go there sometime."

"I miss it so much", I tell him.

"How come your family left?", he asks adjusting himself on the couch.

I bite my lip and turn to see my sister sitting in the passenger's seat. "Its a long story, Richard."

"Hey Dick, its almost your turn to take over", says Xavier over his shoulder.

"Okay call the guys on the talkie and we'll stop somewhere. We can get some fresh air", he tells him.

"Good cuz I need to pee, really really bad", says Xavier holding himself.

I laugh and get up to go into the bedroom. I place the snow globe on the side table. "Should I unpack our clothes?", I call back to Richard.

"You can't until we stop", he tells me. "The side closets don't open up unless we're in park."

I give him a nod and sit on the bed. I take off my flip flops and lay down on the bed. I guess I'll just sleep the ride away. I never liked car rides anyways, well RV rides in this case. I always get sick.

The next the time I woke up, Richard was shaking me awake. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him on top of me. I placed my mouth over his and gave him a big juicy kiss.

He pulls his mouth back. "What was that for?", he asks laughing.

"Just because", I told him.

"You're getting friskier lately", he tells me. "Damn, I knew I was hot but jeez Kor. If you want me this bad-

I grab the pillow and hit his head with it. I push him off me and he falls on the ground. I hear a faint ow and I lean over to look at him. "That is a good place for you."

"Why you little", he gets up and picks me off the bed. I squeal and he throws me back down.

"Richard!", I exclaim. He starts to tickle me."No...no...stop! Richard!"

He stops tickling me and our laughter dies down. He looks into my eyes and I notice the position we are in. My legs are around his waist, tightly. His hands are pinning my arms down. I could feel the heat building up as he starts to caress my bare thighs. Great day to wear shorts huh? Am I ready for this? I don't know? But I know I love him. Who cares if we haven't been dating for a long time. The past two months have felt like two years. I think I'm ready. Maybe not. Maybe I'm not ready and I'm feeling guilt if I don't. Maybe I am ready but I'm just nervous.

"Kori you have to see-"I look over to my frozen sister at the doorway. "Never mind", she says smirking. "I'll just leave the two of you alone." She leaves and closes the door behind her.

"We should probably head outside huh?", Richard asks me.

"Richard, I think I am ready", I quietly say.

I knew by his expressions that he knew what I was talking about. He sighs and caresses my cheek. "No." He gets off on top of me and sits up at the edge of the bed.

No wasn't the answering I wanted. "No? But-

"I don't want to hear, I think I'm ready", he tells me. He turns to look at me. "I need to hear, I'm ready."

"I am ready", I tell him. I sit up to grab his arm. "I truly am ready. I want to be close to you."

"We are close Kori", he says. He rubs his forehead. "Why can't you be happy with the way things are?"

I'm confused. I would think he would want this. "Richard-

"Can we talk about this tonight or tomorrow?", he asks standing up. "I don't want to ruin your birthday."

I sigh, not pressing the subject. "Okay." I place my feet in my flip flops and take his hand.

We parked the RVs not far from the beach, in a parking lot where other RVs could stay. We could walk over to the beach, it takes about seven minutes, so we grabbed the coolers, chairs, towels, stereo, and tanning oil. I had changed into a green two piece bikini and wore a white long strapless dress on top of it.

"You look pretty", says Richard as we place our things down on the beach. We found an area not far from the water where the sun hit.

I place my towel flat down on the sand and look around me. Roy and Xavier are currently placing the umbrella in the sand but are having a tough time because of the wind. Wally and Vic are rummaging through the coolers for some food. Gar is chasing Rachel in hoping to rub oil on her back. Kom and Karen are already tanning their lives away.

"Tanning or swimming?", asks Richard.

"I wish to tan", I tell him. I place my flip flops to the side and pull my dress down to step out of it. I hear Richard choking and look to see the rest of the guys stop what they're doing to stare at me. I look down at myself. Its just a bikini. I turn red and rub one of my arms. "What?"

Richard rubs the back of his neck which is a bright shade of red and swallows the lump in his throat. "You...um...you look...hummana-

"He's tryin' to say ya look sexy", says Karen lifting her head off the towel. "And your boobs look extra great in that bikini!" She wiggles her eyebrows.

I giggle and turn to him. "I do?" I twirl around for him. Maybe giving him a tease is good for him. He hung his mouth open. I lay down on my stomach, on the towel, and grab my purse to take my tanning oil out. "Oil me up?"

I hear a faint whistle and Richard glares at the teenage boy who walks past us. He takes the bottle from me and opens it to squeeze some on my back. I can feel his hans shaking as he rubs them against my skin. I thought he was a playboy? Isn't he used to this kind of stuff?

"The back of my legs as well", I whisper to him. I place my head back down and smile. Once he finishes with my legs I sit up and take the bottle from him. He raises an eyebrow and I shrug. "Are you expecting to rub the front of my body?"

He opens his mouth in shock and laughs. "Dirty mouth."

I giggle as I oil the front of my body. "You can wait until tonight." Once finished with myself I look at him and smirk. "Would you like for me to oil you up?"

He pauses for a moment before immediately taking his shirt off and throwing it to the side. He sits to his back to me. This is going to be fun. I squeeze some on my hands and rub them all over his muscular back. He's so sexy. I don't think I can handle myself. Just touching him is making want him. I rub slowly, savoring the feel of him. When he turns for me to do his front side I nearly faint with excitement. I stare at his glorious chest and I could feel him staring down at me through his sunglasses. I rub oil all over him. Starting with his arms first. Its amazing what you find on someone's body when your actually looking. I found a few scars on him, which I find sexy. Something about it screams, bad boy! I let my fingers rub his chest. He has a few chest hair, no more than seven, which is so cute. Not too much too be overly hairy but he had enough to look sexy. When my fingers traced down to his abs, I almost lost it. I'm in shock that I didn't do anything to embarrass myself or him. My fingers took a stop at his happy trail. It disappeared under his swim shorts and oh how it aches to see what lies underneath those shorts.

I look up at Richard and extract my fingers away from him. This is going to be some four days.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW

Anyone watch Young Justice? Yes? Okay, then can anyone else agree that they're pissed, that they killed Wally. I don't believe that he's dead but come on! I literally cried for like five minutes. Ugh! Oh and if they pair Nightwing with anyone but Starfire I will wreck havoc. There's only supposed to be like a few episodes left and I heard that there aren't going to be anymore seasons. *Sheds tears* But hey I just saw the commercial for Teen Titans Go, coming in April. I don't think anyone knows my excitement for this.


	17. Chapter 17

"Did you have fun today?"

I lean myself back into Richard and he holds me around the waist. "I had a wonderful time. I enjoyed the games and swimming very much." I look beyond the ocean, its night time, the stars are shining, and the waves are crashing beneath our feet. "I am glad I am spending it with you." He kisses me on the cheek and I feel him clip something behind my neck. I turn around and look at the star locket against my chest.

"Open it", he tells me.

I open the locket and inside is a picture of him and me on one side and on the other side is engraved 'Always and Forever March 21st'. I tackle him into a hug and attach my lips to his. He lifts me off the ground and spins me around. "I love it", I tell him as he places me down until my feet touch the sand.

"You're amazing", he tells me placing his forehead against mine.

I shake my head and give him another kiss. "No, you are."

I could feel the intensity in our eyes as we look into each other. Crystal blue eyes. I truly cannot get enough of how gorgeous they are. Oh I really just want to be back in the RV right now. Please, please take me back to the RV. I'm just going to ask it. He can't deny the birthday girl.

"Richard-

"Happy birthday to you", I hear our friends singing. Karen grabs me and brings me over to the bonfire that they set up, Richard not far behind me. "Happy birthday day to you", they continue to sing. I sit down, cross my legs, and Vic places a cake in front of me. "Happy birthday to Kori, Happy birthday to you."

"Make a wish", Richard whispers from behind.

I blow out the candles and they start to clap. I cut he first slice and place it on a plastic cake. Vic takes the cake from me and cuts everyone else slices.

"What'd you wish for?", Richard asks feeding me my cake.

I gladly take a bite. "I will not say. It is against the rules."

He laughs. "Okay, I won't ruin it."

After eating cake and cuddling around the fire, hearing stories from our friends, we all decided it was time to get back to the RVs. We cleaned up our spot on the beach, being very friendly to mother nature, and walked back to our RVs. Tomorrow we are supposed to be going on a morning hike and a boat ride to the middle of the ocean for a swim and fishing.

We took turns to use the bathroom and shower. I was the last one to use the bathroom, so I made sure to take my sweet time. I mean, tonight might be the night Richard and I take this relationship to the next level.

I step out of the bathroom with my robe on. I peek over to Xavier and Kom who have disappeared under the covers. Kom is giggling like a mad school girl. I grab my toiletries and head into the bedroom. Closing the door behind me, I see Richard laying on the bed shirtless, his eyes close shut. Well, this isn't what I want to walk into. I walk over to the closet, place my stuff inside and slam the closet door shut.

Richard lifts his head up. "Oh hey babe."

That woke him up. I slowly take off my robe and let it fall to the ground. I'm just in my pink underwear and a white sports bra. I sashay over to my side of the bed and lay on my stomach, hugging my pillow.

"Uh...Kori?", asks Richard.

"Hmm?", I say blinking my eyes at him.

"Are you okay?", he asks.

I nod and flick my hair to one side, exposing my neck. "It is quite hot out, yes?"

"Really hot", he replies. He clears his throat and moves to lay down next to me.

He caresses my arm and I giggle. "That tickles."

He raises an eyebrow and does it again. "This tickles?" I nod and give him a giggle. He moves his fingers to my shoulders. "This?" I giggle again. He moves his fingers to my neck. And then down near my chest. His fingers stop.

I look up at him and he is studying my face. "I can't", he tells me. He moves to sit up against the back of the bed and he places his head in his hands.

I sigh and sit up with a huff. I cross my arms. "Why not?"

"Because", he tells me lifting his head up to look at me. "I just can't Kor."

"I want to know why. You would have been okay if any other girl offered?", I ask.

"That's just it", he tells me. "Any other girl. That's not you."

I grab his arm and pull myself to him. "Talk to me."

He sighs and looks to the side. "You're so special to me Kori. You're nothing like the other girls. Before we dated I used girls for sex and they would use me for sex and money. I just feel that-

"Richard", I say cutting him off. "There is one thing different with me and the other girls." I straddle him and grab his chin. "I love you." I said it. I finally said it.

He smiles at me. "I know."

I lift my head back a little. "You know?"

He laughs. "You told me the night I picked you up from the forest. Remember?"

No, I don't. "Wow this is embarrassing."

"Its okay Kor", he tells me. "Because I love you too."

I smile and play with the back of his hair. "So why is sex such a problem? We both know we love each other."

"I thought you wanted to take things slow?", he asks me. "I thought we were taking our time?"

"I can't change my mind?", I ask him. He sighs and looks down. "I'm growing more and more attractive to you everyday."

"I don't want you to become one of them", he says. "I don't want to hurt you."

Now I see. He's so protective. "My beloved you can never hurt me", I say. "Not unless I don't want this. And believe me I do want this. Don't you?"

"I do want this", he tells me. "I mean...your sexy and so beautiful and I love you. But...are you sure? One hundred percent?"

"I am more than sure", I tell him.

He captures my lips with his and flips me over so that he's on top. "I get the top", he tells me.

The next morning I woke up to the sun's rays hitting my face. I open my eyes and look up at the window. I quickly turn over to see an empty bed side. Must be in the bathroom. I lay on my back and stare up at the ceiling with a goofy look on my face. Last night was...it was...words can't describe it. It felt more than glorious. Oh I am defiantly doing it again. He was so passionate and loving and gentle. He made the cutest noises last night. Oh I am so lucky to have him.

"Hey you woke up."

I hold the blanket against my chest, since I'm still naked. Wait...he saw me naked last night. So who cares, right? "Good morning to you too." I sit up and rest my back against the bed.

"Breakfast?", he asks walking over with a tray.

I gladly nod and he places the tray on my lap. Eggs, two bacon strips, apple juice, and a bowl of fruit. "Do you want some as well?"

"No I already ate", he tells me. "But you eat up. You need your energy for the hike."

I giggle. "It seems someone has taken all of my energy last night."

He smirks. "You were so cute last night. Oh Richard, oh Richard", he mocks me.

I throw his pillow at him. "Tease." I take a bite of my bacon. "I'm glad it didn't hurt as much, ya know?"

"It never hurts with me", he tells me. "I'm that good."

"Confident one are we?", I ask.

"Much", he tells me. "Now finish up so we can go."

I quickly finish my breakfast and grab my things to change into. Jean shorts, a blue plaid shirt that ties in the front, brown hiking boots, and a Gotham Tigers cap. We met everyone else not far from the RVs in the woods.

"You guys are finally here", says Gar, standing up from the ground. "Lets get a move one."

"Follow the nature guy", yells Vic back at us.

I lace my fingers with Richard's and rest my head on his shoulder. "I love you", I say looking up at him.

He looks down at me and gives me a kiss on the nose. "I love you more."

I want to be close to him again. "Can we ditch them?"

He raises his eyebrows and laughs. "Man, I really have corrupted you. The rebel Anders."

I pout. "I am doing the missing." I grab his belt and pull on it.

"Kori!", he exclaims. He extracts my fingers from his belt and lifts my fingers to kiss them. "Can't you wait until tonight?"

I give him a whine and I see myself being pulled away from him. Karen grabs my arm and I leave Richard's side. "What was that for?", I ask ready to leave.

"Oh no you don't girl", she says waggling her finger at me. "Spill the deats."

"What?", I ask shrugging.

"I heard things last night", says Kom running to my side. "And I know exactly what my little sister was doing."

I see Rachel also joining us so I sigh. "Fine", I mutter. "What do you want to know?"

After giving them enough detail to make them squirm with excitement, I snuck my way back over to Richard. Him and Wally are walking together.

"Can I join you guys?", I ask.

Richard pulls me closer to him. "Of course you can."

"Hey Wal", I greet.

"Hey Kor, having a good time?", he asks.

I nod. "It has been most fun."

"Guys!", calls Gar from the front. "Be careful when climbing the rock!"

"Careful", says Richard as we walk up to the rock.

He places his hands on my waist and lifts me up. Wally grabs my hands and pulls me so that I stood on top of the rock. I look down at Richard and help him up.

"Why thank you m'lady", he tells me.

"It was no problem good knight" ,I tease back. I giggle and give him a hug.

"You two have been extra cuddly today", comments Wally. "Anyone would guess that you", he froze mid sentence.

"Now Wally", warns Richard.

"Ah yea!", he exclaims. He runs away from us. "Yo Roy", he yells. "You got to know this."

"Why do boys think its such an accomplishment?", I ask Richard.

He shrugs. "Its a masculine thing. It makes us seem like men."

I laugh and shake my head. "You boys."

We eventually reached the top to the cliff. We walked over to the edge and let the wind hit our faces. You could see the entire city from this cliff. It truly is amazing. We took a few pictures, the cliffs, the city, me and the girls, me and the boys carrying me on their shoulders, Richard and I holding hands, Richard carrying me bridal style, Richard kissing me, and just a few shots of Richards. For my keep sakes.

We had to get back down the cliff by eleven o'clock so that we make it to the boat in time. We rested for a few more minutes until deciding to head back down. The hike down seemed to go a lot faster than the hike up. We made it in time to change and grab our supplies for the trip. I was in charge of food, so I made sure to fill the coolers with food.

I place my feet on the platform that led up to the boat. Boat is an understatement. I mean, yacht. I have to get used to Richard being rich sooner or later. Its just he surprises me every time. A yacht to him is a boat and a boat to me is a boat. We live in two different worlds.

I step into the boat...I mean yacht and look around. There's a table on the front of the boat with a round white couch surrounding it. The back of the yacht has an in ground hot tub and a place where fishers can sit. There's a downstairs which is just another lounger area with a pool table. I sigh.

"Whats wrong?", asks Richard.

I turn to him and smile. "You spoil us too much."

"Us?", he asks wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Our friends", I clarify.

He shakes his head. "Only for you." He kisses my lips and grabs my hand to lead me downstairs.

We waited until the captain told us it was okay to start fishing and swimming. He lowered the anchor of the boat and we all ran to the back. The boys immediately took a liking to fishing. They all wagered on who could catch the most fish. The girls and I immediately took a liking to swimming. After we placed little snacks and drinks on the side, we stepped out of our clothes and into our bikinis.

I lower my shorts to the ground and I hear Richard whistling. "Eyes on the fishing", I tell him.

He winks at me and turns away.

Swimming in an ocean is so much different than swimming in a pool. In a pool, you are confined in space. But in an ocean, you can swim wherever you like. Its so open and free. Little fish swam around our feet and nibbled on our toes, which was so tickling. We didn't swim for long. I mean how long can you swim for until you get bored? We climbed the ladder up to the yacht and decided to tan out.

"I caught something!", exclaims Tim.

I look over to him and immediately run to his side. I peer over the edge of the yacht and look over to see the fish on his rod. "Look at it swim",I exclaim jumping up and down.

"Reel it back, reel it back", Vic tells Tim.

"I'm trying to", he says. "Its too strong for me."

Vic and Richard hold on to Tim and pull him back. Tim reels his rod back and they nearly fall back with impact. The fish is huge. I'm talking humungo!

Roy whistles. "Look at that baby."

"Damn it!", yells Xavier. "I knew I should have bet on Wayne's kid. There goes fifty bucks."

* * *

More to come my precious ones.

READ AND REVIEW

And since many asked. Yes Teen Titans will be back on Cartoon Network, except it will not be a continuation of the old TV series. This series is totally based on different stories and different writers. Although the voice actors are the same. Also they will be chibi Titans. I'm not complaining though. It took them about seven years to bring the show back. Its better than nothing.

Go to and look up the article. They even give you the promo.


	18. Chapter 18

"Someone ought to build a house out there", says Richard kneeling against the railing.

I look out at the small island not far from Jump City. "It is quite beautiful. What are we to do tomorrow?", I ask pressing my back against the railing.

He shrugs. "I dunno. Tomorrows our last full day here. We can do whatever you like."

Stay in bed all day? "We shall figure it out tomorrow and discuss it with the others. I wish to go in the hot tub now."

He grabs my hand and smiles. "C'mon then."

He pulls himself into the hot tub first and then pulls me onto his lap. I capture my lips with his and play with the back of his hair. I love playing with his hair. I just twirl my finger round and round and round.

"Knock it off you two", I hear Karen say.

I turn to her and see her get into the hot tub with Vic. "Why are always the one to interrupt us?"

"Bad timing", she tells me.

"I'd say Bee's a voyeur", Richard teases.

"Oh you're so funny Grayson", she tells him. "Why would I need to get pleasure from watching you guys when I have my own hunky bear to fool around with?"

"Hunky bear?", Richard and I ask each other laughing.

Vic groans and closes his eyes. "Honey bee what did I tell you about nicknames?"

"Honey bee?", we ask each other again laughing.

"Go back to licking each other", Karen says waggling her finger at us.

"You think we're bad?", asks Richard. "Kom and X have been going on about for thirty minutes."

I look back to Kom and Xavier, still making out. I shake my head at them and turn my attention back to the other couple.

"So tell me Dick", says Karen leaning back. "How does it feel to be the guy to take away Kori's virginity?"

Richard starts to choke and I wince. Really? Why does she have to do this to me? "Bee", I warn.

She lifts her hands up. "Hey, I was just wondering. Kori already gave me the details."

Richard starts to choke and turn red. I wince and tap his back. "Bee shut up!", I yell at her.

"I'd appreciate it if you would not talk about my sex life", says Richard crossing his eyebrows.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch", replies Karen.

"I agree with Dick on this one", pipes Vic. He jumps back when Karen gives him a death stare. "I mean...I don't want anyone in out business either."

I giggle as Karen rants to Vic and gives him a piece of her mind.

After we got back to the RVs we decided to take a walk around the city. We walked onto the boardwalk and went on a few roller coaster rides. Richard took me on the ferris wheel and we gazed up at the fireworks. So beautiful! I love fireworks! After that we played a few games and visited a souvenir shop we went to a pizza parlor to grab a bite. We sat on a balcony that looked a lot like a slice of pepperoni pizza. It was a cute place.

"I'm so tired", mumbles Richard as he jumps onto the bed.

"You are?", I ask. Really hoping we could continue last night. Hey, I'm allowed to ask for it. I'm still new at this.

He nods and pats the empty space next to him. I sigh and walk over to the light switch and turn off the lights. I lay down on my side of the bed and adjust my shorts to become a little more comfortable. I take his hand and draw little circles on his palm. I'm not letting him sleep tonight.

"Kor", he says.

"Yes my love?", I ask innocently.

"Are you going to let me sleep tonight?", he asks me.

"Not unless you abide to my wishes", I tell him.

He laughs and rolls onto me. "Your wish is my command princess."

The next day we decided to stay in the area of the RVs and just have a camp out, minus the tents. We played football and my team won, I partnered up with Vic. We started a fire the old fashioned way. Well, the boys all attempted to start the fire. It took them an hour to get the sparks going. Rachel was the one who lit a match and threw it into the pile of sticks. The sooner the fire got started, Vic and Wally immediately placed meat over the fire.

My cell phone rings and I look down at my pocket. 'Home'. "Hello?"

"Hello sweetie", my mother says. Her voice sounds different.

"Mom?", I ask. I see Kom turn her head at me and she walks over to me. "Hows it going?"

"We're all fine", she says quietly. "How is the trip going?"

"Its been so much fun", I exclaim happily. "The beach was great and you need to see all the birthday presents I got. We went on a hike up to the cliff tops yesterday and I took a lot of pictures. Then we went on a boat...no a yacht ride. Mom the boat is huge! We got to swim in the ocean. We went out to the city at night and we got to go on rollercoasters. I bought you guys some souvenirs too. And today we're just relaxn. We're having a cook out and a bonfire."

"That sounds great darling", she says.

"Mom is everything okay?", I ask. "You sound different."

"We're fine-

"Mom", I say. I hear crying at the end of the line. "Mom? Mom? You there?"

"Kornelia?", my father says through the fine.

"Whats wrong?", I asks startled. Kom is looking at me with concern.

"Your brother", he says sadly.

"What happened?", I yell.

"He's been in an accident", my father says.

"Is he fine?", I ask crying. Suddenly its hard to breath.

Kom takes the phone away from me. "Okay...okay...we'll be home tomorrow...love you too."

"What...is...it?", I ask in between breaths.

She grabs my hand and takes me inside the RV minding all the concerns coming from everyone else. She takes me into the bedroom and makes me sit down. She goes and grabs a cup of water.

"Kornelia breath", she tells me handing me the cup.

"Is he dead?", I ask.

"No", she tells me. Sigh of relief. There's a big difference between Kom and I. She does not show any emotion at all. "He fell off the tractor and he hit his head on a rock. He's in the hospital. Kori he's in a coma."

"He hasn't awakened?", I ask.

She shakes her head. "Dad told me not to worry and that they have everything under control. When we get home, we're going to meet them at the hospital."

"But, but, how did he fall?", I ask.

She shrugs and lays down on the bed. She places a hand on her forehead. "They don't know. Only Ry can answer that and he's not awake. He's always been careful on the tractor. He's been doing this for two years."

I lay down and rest my head against hers. "I want to go home now."

"Me too", she agrees.

The rest of the night went okay. Richard came into the RV and Kom let us be. I immediately tackled him into a hug and cried. I needed condolence. I needed him. He gave me his sympathies and told me he's drive us back to Gotham right now. I denied it. I can't ruin the trip for everyone else. Instead, we agreed to leave earlier than usual. We'd be in Gotham in the early afternoon tomorrow. I cuddled with Richard around the fire as he made us smores. I quietly listened to the fire stories told by our friends. I really just wanted to go home. I didn't want to stay here.

The next morning I was awaken by Richard's kisses on my neck. He quietly told me that they're ready to leave and needed me to get up. It wasn't safe to sleep while they drove. I took a nap on the couch for most of the ride back home. I listened to music, played Temple Run on my phone, sung to myself.

We eventually reached Richard's house and I couldn't be more glad. My father was standing by the tuck waiting for my sister and I. He placed our bags in the back and greeted us with a hug. I stole a quick kiss from Richard before I got into the car. He understood that I had a family to tend to and I promised him I'd keep him updated.

I looked down at Ryan sleeping in the white bed. I wonder whats going on in his mind.

"Hey Ry", I greet. "The trip went great." I sigh and take a seat on one of the chairs. "You'll wake up soon. You have to. Your my big brother and I need you here. I love you. Even if I don't show it and I you can get on my nerves sometimes, know that I'll always love you. Please wake up soon." I give him a kiss on the cheek and exit the room.

"How are you holding up?", asks my mother.

"I'm fine mom", I tell her. "How are you?"

"The doctors say he's getting better", she tells me. "They won't be surprised if he wakes up soon. He's a strong boy."

"He's an Anders", I say proudly.

My mother smiles. "I'm staying the night. Why don't you go to the cafeteria and eat something. Your father will take you home soon."

I take the elevator down to the cafeteria and grab a tray of food. Soup, grilled cheese sandwich, potato chips, and a box of juice. I decide to call Richard while eating.

"Hey", he says.

"Hey. What are you doing?", I ask.

"Nothing much. I was just on the rings."

"The rings?", I ask.

"Gymnastic rings", he says. "Hows Ryan?"

"He's fine", I say. "Still sleeping. I'm going to be here for another hour before going home."

"He's going to wake up Kori", he tells me. "Don't worry."

I sniffle. "I cannot help but worry. What if he never wakes up? I've heard stories about people going into coma and never waking up."

"He will", Richard says. "Trust me."

"I do", I tell him. "I wish you are here."

"I shouldn't", he tells me. "You need to be with your family."

"I will be home tonight. Can you sleep the night with me?", I ask.

He hesitates. "Your dad will be there."

"So?", I ask.

"So, I rather not have him walk in on me sleeping next to you. I don't want my pretty ass shot", he tells me. "Wait, does your dad own a shotgun?"

"No, he owns three", I tell him giggling.

"Oh god", he says. "What did I get myself into dating a war veteran's daughter?"

"Is that a yes?", I ask.

"Okay, text me when to come by", he says.

"I'll see you then", I tell him.

An hour later my father took my sister and me home. I thought I'd never say this but I'm glad to be home. I carried my bags upstairs and opened my bedroom door. Except, my bedroom seems to have changed. What happened to the bunk bed? What happened to my stuff?

"Dad!", I yell. My sister reaches my side. "Dad!"

"What happened here?", she asks.

"What is it?", he asks. I point to the bedroom. "Oh your mother didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?", I ask.

"We're giving you up for adoption so Kom gets her own room", he teases.

"Dad!", I yell. "That isn't funny. Where's my stuff?" He points up to the ceiling. "The attic!"

I run as fast as my legs could take me. My own room. Pink walls, wood floors, purple fuzzy rugs, white bed, cheetah bed sheets, white dresser with mirror, a closet on the side, paintings on the walls, a desk and chair, and my own bathroom! I even get a bathroom! Its not a big bathroom but I get my own bathroom! Its white with just a toilet and a sink. I'd still have to shower downstairs but still! My own room!

I jump on the perfectly made bed and grab my tuxedo teddy bear Richard had won for me on our first date. "Thank you X'hal."

"You like it?", my fathers asks walking over to me.

"Daddy I love it!", I exclaim. I give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

"It was ready on your birthday but we thought it would be something nice to get back to", he tells me. "Now get some rest princess. With your mother and brother at the hospital, I need all the help I could get at the farm." He takes off his hat and rubs his fingers through his hair. "X'hal isn't giving this family a rest."

I watch my father walk down the steps and close the door behind him. I quickly take out my phone and text Richard to come meet me. I told him to meet me at the back door to my house since I do not have any windows in my room. Luckily my father was sound asleep, snoring in his room. I quietly walked down stairs in my nightgown and opened the back door for him. A quick hello kiss and we quietly walked the steps to my room.

"This is nice", he tells me. "Your own room huh?"

"I know", I say excitedly. "My own bathroom too."

Richard turns to me and smiles. "I'm glad you're happy." My smile turns into a frown and I look down. "Nice going idiot", he mumbles to himself. He takes my hand and leads me to my bed.

"Kori I'm so sorry", he tells me. "I wish I could help with anything."

"Oh Richard", I say sadly. "It is not your fault. My family just keeps getting into situations. I do not even know how we are going to pay for Ry and not only that, my father needs extra help at the farm. With my mother and brother gone, there are less people to help out. My mother can't bake her pies and ever since Mr. Wayne's party, people have been coming to the market specifically for them."

"I'll help", he tells me.

I look at him. "Rich-

"Really", he says. "I can help out. I mean, I'm a fast learner."

"I don't know", I say.

"C'mon", he tells me. "It'll be fun. Me and you working at the farm together." He holds my hands. "Please?"

I sigh and nod. "We'll ask my dad tomorrow."

"Yes!", he exclaims.

* * *

Read and Review


	19. Chapter 19

The next day I woke up at the sound of the rooster. My naked boyfriend groaned from the sound and flipped over to cover his ears with his pillow.

I laugh and kneel over to him. "I thought you wanted to help?", I ask.

He picks his head up. "What time is it?"

"About five thirty", I tell him. I kiss his neck. "Go back to sleep if you wish."

He sighs and gets up. "No, no. I promised to help out." His feet touch the floor and he cracks his neck back and forth. Couldn't help but stare.

I close my eyes and get up to change. Nothing special but some jeans, t-shirt, and boots. I went into Ry's room to grab a few things for Richard. He couldn't work with his designer jeans could he?

"So are you visiting your brother today?", he asks me as he steps into the jeans.

I place my hair in a pony tail. "I believe so." I grab his hand as he finishes putting on his shoes and we head downstairs.

"Apple or banana?", I ask him as I open the fridge in the kitchen.

"Apple", he tells me.

I grab to apples and close the fridge door. "Sweet momma!", I jump. I place a hand on my heart and sigh. "Dad what the heck was that for?"

He looks down at me and glares. "What is he doing here?"

I look back at Richard and bite my lip. "He wanted to help out."

"So how come he's in Ryan's clothes? And how come he's here early?", my dad asks.

"Well...you see...he um", I laugh.

My dad places a hand up. "I don't want to know." He motions for Richard. "Boy, come along."

"But I was-

"He will help me out", my dad says. He motions for Richard again and Richard immediately runs to his side.

"Please don't kill him", I pray to X'hal. "Please don't kill him."

Richard did fairly good. He was right. He is a fast learner. Thirty minutes after my father instructed him on how to use the tractor, Richard was out and about cutting the grass and plowing. He looked so cute in his straw hat. He went shirtless for a while as the sun hit him. Oh how I wanted to be on that tractor with him. I brought him and my dad some lunch and bottled water. He gladly took it from me and kissed me on the cheek before returning to work.

I finished my chores, feeding the animals, checking on them, riding the horses, and bathing them. After that I ate my own lunch and went to help my sister out at the market. Customers weren't too happy that there weren't any pies for sale this week but they did purchase some fruits and vegetables. We probably won't have pie selling until my brother wakes up and is back home.

"Long day?", asks Richard walking into the market.

I look up from bagging the items. "Yea", I sigh. "Thanks for the help today." I look up at the customer and hand him the bag. "Thank you and come again."

Richard jumps on the counter and takes a seat. "I asked your dad if I could come back tomorrow and he said yes."

I tilt my head. "Richard it is summer vacation. I do not want you to spend it on a farm."

He caresses my cheek. "I want to help. Besides, I want to be close to you."

I smile. "Thank you."

My father opens the door to the market and runs towards us. "Your brother has awaken."

Richard decided it was time for him to go home. I said my thanks and goodbyes again-as well as a make out session. We quickly changed before heading to the hospital. We can't go in unsanitary. I just wanted to see my brother. We had to wait outside with my mother since the doctor was still examining him. We waited fifteen minutes before the doctor came out and congratulated us on his good health.

I walk into the room, see Ry with a white bandage around his head, and tackle him into a hug. "Don't do that again."

He laughs and wraps his arms around me. "Missed you too little sis." I feel Kom against me as he hugs her as well.

I move back and smile. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts and I'm tired." He laughed. "You'd think I wouldn't be tired after sleeping for so long."

"Are you hungry?", my mother asks. "We can buzz for some food."

His stomach growls. "I guess I am hungry."

"I'll buzz the nurse", my mother says.

I sigh and sit on the chair. "So how'd you fall off the tractor? I mean you've been doing this for so long."

Ryan scrunches his face and looks down. "I remember some things." He touches his head. "I was driving the tractor on the field, the sun was in my eyes and I looked away for a second." He sighs. "Someone defiantly pushed me...or something. I felt a pressure against my side and before I knew it, I was on the ground."

I look over at my father, concern on his face. He stands up and leaves the room.

"So you think someone did this to you?", asks Kom.

Ryan nods. "Yea...don't know who though. I couldn't see their faces."

"Do you know anyone who would do this?", I ask him. "Any enemies?"

Ryan laughs. "Who the hell do I know? It couldn't have been my friends because they left the day before. I don't have enemies. The only people I know are John, Mike, and Adam."

My father walks back into the room. "I called the police."

I stand up startled. "Why?"

"This is a serious matter", he tells me. "If someone did push Ryan, our family is in danger. I need to protect you kids."

"It cannot be that serious", my mother says from behind my father. She carries the tray over to Ryan and sits next to him. "Oh darling."

"We shall wait", my father says rubbing his beard.

I look over to all the flowers given to Ry. They were all different kinds from roses, to tulips, to sunflowers, to pansies and many more. There were also some chocolates. His friends each sent him one, one from mom and dad, one from Bruce Wayne...what? And another from Richard. Why did Bruce Wayne send one?

The police got here not longer after my father called. Commissioner James Gordon came into the room with two other police officers, a male and female. Babs' father. I knew that because Richard had told me.

"Mr. Anders", says Commissioner greeting my father.

"Commissioner", my father greets. "Thank you for coming."

"Now tell me sonny", says Commissioner taking a seat on one of the chairs. "What exactly do you remember?"

Ryan told him exactly what he remembered and he was asked a few more questions. They asked my father if one of the police officers can go back to the farm and check for evidence or DNa on anything. There might be DNA on Ryan's shirt he was wearing if someone had pushed him. The shirt was still at the hospital so they picked up the shirt and placed it in a bag.

"Do you know anyone who would take revenge on your family? Any people you're involved with? Anyone who doesn't like Ryan?", asks Commissioner.

My father shakes his head. "I cannot think of", he stops mid-sentence.

"What is it?", asks the Commissioner.

"Slade Wilson", my father tells him.

My mother gasps. "No."

How come that name sounds so familiar? Do I know him? He's not a family friend or anything? X'hal where did I ever hear that name before?

"Mom?", I ask. "Who's Slade Wilson?"

Commissioner Gordon jots down a few notes and nods. "I'll do my work. If anything comes up, I'll call you."

"Thank you", my father says.

I wait until the police leave. "Who's Slade Wilson?", I ask again.

"Where is the doctor?", my father asks. "I wish to know when Ryan is able to leave."

"Who is Slade Wilson?", I ask again raising my voice.

"You don't remember?", asks Kom.

"Kom hush now", my mother says sternly. "Do not start."

"I want to know", I told my mother. I look over to my brother who looks away. "Why isn't anyone telling me who this guys is?"

My father sighs. "Deathstroke."

"_Ring a round the rosies, a pocket full of posies, ashes ashes we all fall down", sung little Kori. She twirled her doll in the air and dropped to her knees. _

_"Kornelia!", screamed a voice. "Time to clean up. The rain is coming soon."_

_Nine year old Kori looked up at the sky. That's Chicago for you. "Five more minutes mommy!"_

_"I am going to pack the stuff in the car", she told her daughter. She looked back at her eldest daughter. "Watch your sister."_

_Kom rolled her eyes and continued to pump her feet on the swing. _

_Kori looked around the park. In a far distant she saw a red balloon near the forest. "Kom do you see the balloon?"_

_"Yea", said Kom. "What about it?"_

_"I want it", she told her. _

_"Mom said not to go anywhere", said Kom stopping the swing._

_Kori started to walk towards the forest. "I will only take a minute."_

_"Its your funeral", said Kom before pumping her feet again._

_Kori walked down the field of the park. She would look behind her every now and then to see the swing set disappear a little. She stopped as she reached the balloon. A man with a black trench coat was holding it. Kori grabbed the end of his coat and pulled on it._

_"Hey mister", she said looking up at him. "Can I have the balloon?"_

_The man turned around and Kori jumped a little. He wore a black eyepatch over one of his eyes and he had long white hair pulled back in a pony tail. "You mean this balloon?"_

_Kori nodded and twisted her foot on the ground. "I want it."_

_The man knelt down in front of her and handed he the balloon. "What is your name?"_

_"Kori", she told him looking up at the balloon._

_"And how old are you?", he asked._

_"Nine", she said. "I'll be ten in five months."_

_"Do you want to go somewhere nice with me?", he asked her._

_"I want to go back to the playground where mommy and Kom are", she told him._

_"I know where there's a playground. Its right through the forest."_

_"A playground? With swings?", she asked enthusiastic._

_"Swings that will make you soar through the air. I can take you there?"_

_"I don't know? Mommy says not to go anywhere without her or daddy. And you are a stranger."_

_"We're not strangers Kori. I promise I'll buy you an ice cream cone."_

_"Really?"_

_"You have my word."_

_"Okay, let's go." She grabbed the man's hand and let him lead her into the forest. She looked up at the man. "What is your name?"_

_"My name?", he asked._

_Kori nodded. "Since we are not strangers I should know your name."_

_"You don't have to know my name", he told the little girl._

_Kori felt uncomfortable and scared. "Where is the playground?"_

_"Not too far away", he told her. He stopped. "Want to take a short cut?"_

_The little girl held her doll tightly and nodded. "Okay."_

_"You have to crawl through that hole", he said kneeling down in front of a hole._

_Kori got on her knees and crawled through the hole. She looked behind her. "Are you coming?"_

_The man started to laugh. "Dear child, there never was a playground."_

_Kori started to cry. "I want to go home."_

_The man continued to laugh. He shut the door of the hole and peeked through the hole. "Deathstroke is your new home."_

Darkness.

* * *

Read and Review. Its getting spicy. Few more chapters until actual plot is revealed. Oh and minor mistake. Last week was the last episode of young justice. SMH. Guess, I'll just wait for Teen Titans Go.

BTW: READ my new one-shot called Uncle Wally


	20. Chapter 20

"Kori?" Why is he here?

I look over to the steps of the stable to see Richard. "What are you doing here?"

"Um...I'm your boyfriend. Isn't a boyfriend supposed to visit his girlfriend?", he asks walking over to me and crossing his arms. "What the hell Kor? Its been what a week and you haven't returned any of my calls. What the hell did I do to deserve this."

I return to my painting, continuing to stroke wet lines on the paper. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You never want to talk about it", he says. He sighs and sits on the couch. "Your sister told me what happened."

I look at him and wince. "What exactly did she tell you?"

He shrugs. "Ry was pushed off the tractor and your dad thinks he knows who the guy might be."

I sigh and close my eyes. "Is that all?"

"She also said that the guy had something to do with your past", he says.

Stupid bitch. Why the hell would she tell him? "I don't want to talk about it."

"What did he do?", asks Richard. "Did he hurt you?" Don't ask me. Please stop.

"Yes", I whisper.

He looks down. "Kori", he whispers. "Can you please tell me?"

I look away from him before placing my paintbrush down. I walk over to him and sit next to him. I grab his hand and squeeze on it. "It will hurt you."

"I'm strong", he tells me. "Let me protect you."

I look up at the ceiling and nod. "When I was nine something happened to me. Something that I regret so much. But hey, I was just a child. I didn't know any better. I mean...boys still grossed me out at the age." Richard laughs. "My mother took my sister and I to the park one day. I love the swings. It was my favorite part of the play set. I would swing for hours and hours, and it would feel like I am flying. My mother, she told us that she was going to pack our things in the car and return to come and get us. My sister was supposed to be watching me, but this wasn't her fault. She warned me. It was my own fault. I saw a balloon. In a distant near the forest. Kom told me not to go but I went anyways. When I got there a man was holding the balloon. I wanted the balloon so I did what any child would do. I asked for it. He gladly gave it to me, but...

"But what?", asks Richard.

My voice starts to shake. "He wasn't finished with me. He um...he told me that there was a big swing set across the forest. He told me he'd give me an ice-cream cone if I went with him. I went." I stop and swallow my saliva. "I had a feeling something was wrong when he made us stop in the middle. He made me crawl through a hole of some sort. When I asked for him to get it, he closed the door on me. He told me I'd never see my parents again." Tears streaming down my cheeks. "I crawled down the tunnel and came up to a small room. It had a single light, a bed, some teddy bears, and a television. I cried. I don't know for how long but I cried. Hours, days, weeks? He eventually came back. Told me to get comfortable because I wasn't going back home. He tortured me. Made me clean, cook, and do things for him. If I disobeyed he would torture me. He would inject me with needles. They made me dizzy. I thought I was going to die. I don't know how long I was there but I eventually escaped. On the last day I was with him he told me to sit on the bed. He made me...he made me", I cry not able to contain myself. I couldn't look at Richard. "He made me take my clothes off. I was scared. So very scared and just wanted my daddy. He touched me and it felt so wrong. It felt so disgusting. He whispered in my ear that everything was going to be okay. I couldn't let him hurt me. I couldn't let him take my innocence away. So I did what anyone would do."

I sigh. "I grabbed the toothbrush he made me clean with and stabbed him in the eye with it. He wore an eyepatch on his left eye so I stabbed his right. He flew back and cried out in pain. I quickly scampered for my clothes and placed them on. I remember the way of the tunnel so I climbed through it. I could hear him screaming my name behind me. Once I got to the end of the hole, the door was closed. I couldn't open it. I wasn't strong enough to kick it free. So I yelled for help. Luckily, there were rangers in the area. They heard my cries and immediately ran to the hole. They told me everything was going to be alright. And well, now I'm here and not dead. Slade Wilson went to prison for life." Do not look at him Kori. Do not look at him.

I feel fingers wiping my tears away. "I love you."

I look at him and stare into his red beat eyes. He's crying? "Richard why are you crying?"

He shrugs. "Because I love you."

"You do not want to break up?", I ask.

"Break up?", he asks surprised. "Why would you think that?"

"Because he touched me. You do not think of me as disgusting?", I ask.

"Never", he says. He pulls me in for a hug. "If anything this makes me love you more. I couldn't possibly know what to do if I was in your place. You're so strong."

I smile a little. "Richard I love you." I pull back and he gives me a peck. "Do you have any questions or comments?"

"Just one", he said. I study his face. "Did he rape you?"

I sigh. "No he never got to it."

He closes his eyes in relief. "Thank God."

"Richard?", I ask looking up at him. "I wish to be close to you."

Two climaxes later, Richard holds me close on the couch. He's caressing my upper arm as I give him little kisses on his chest. I can hear the rain tapping outside. Thank X'hal for that extra blanket. He's whisper words of love to me. Telling me I'm amazing, beautiful, and strong.

"I love you", he says. "Did I ever tell you that?"

I giggle. "Multiple times." I lift my head up to move my hair to one side.

"When is Ryan coming home?", asks Richard.

"Next week", I whisper.

"So if this Slade guy is supposed to be in jail, how come they didn't tell you guys he escaped a few months back?", asks Richard.

I shrug against him. "I do not know. He escaped six months ago. Since they did not know where we were living, it took a while for them to contact us."

"And he's coming after you?", asks Richard.

I give a nod. "We believe so."

"So what now?", he asks. "What are the police going to do?"

"We do not know. The police suggest we shut down the farm for a while and go live somewhere else. They suggested a family friend or something but my family does not have anyone here but ourselves. They also said they would provide max security. A cop would watch us twenty four seven. A cop at night and a cop during the day."

"What about you?", he asks. "I mean when you go out and stuff?"

"There will be no more going out for any of us", I tell him. "We cannot risk ourselves by going out."

He taps his fingers against my bare shoulder. "You know what", he says snapping his fingers. "I bet you that you guys can stay at the manor."

I sit up and the sheet falls down."You mean your father's house? Bruce Wayne's house?"

"C'mon Kor", says Richard. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I mean the house has fifty extra spare rooms."

"No", I tell him and grab my shirt.

He grabs my hand. "Why not?"

I sigh and place my shirt down. "He hates my guts."

"He does not hate your guts Kor", he tells me.

"Oh?", I ask. "I did over hear the conversation you two had. Do what you will with the girl and leave her? She's not apart of out world?"

"He's just a cocky bastard", Richard tells me. "Doesn't want to ruin his image if I-

"Date a smelly farm girl?", I ask.

"You're not just any smelly farm girl", he says. He grabs my chin and sucks on my lower lip. "You're my smelly farm girl."

I smack his chest. "I do not smell."

"You smell like strawberries", he tells me wiggling his eyebrows. "Please? I want to protect you and what better way to do that than staying at my house? Besides, Bruce has the best security system."

"I don't know", I tell him.

He pulls me closer to him. "Breakfast together, lunch together, dinner together, swimming together, hot tub together...sleeping together",he says wiggling his eyebrows.

I giggle and cover my mouth. "I'll think about it okay?"

He smiles and nods. "Okay. Now let's go for another round." He smacks my bottom.

Turns out Mr. Wayne agreed to the idea of having my family stay until they catch the monster. My father didn't like the idea but my mom kept egging him on. It meant security and protection. The only thing that mattered to the both of them. I mean, they've only met Mr. Wayne like twice. We're basically living with a stranger. Except Richard, we love Richard. The cops agreed it was also a good idea to live at Wayne Manor. Turns out Mr. Wayne is very much known to the Commissioner. We moved in the next two days. Something fast. Something quiet. We'd agree that we all stayed in the house, just in case paparazzi catch us. Which isn't likely because Mr. Wayne has his own road and its blocked almost all the time. Except for that time at Richard's party. Then again, Richard didn't hire a lot of security. Its tough to get into Wayne Drive.

"I hope you find everything you need", says Alfred. "If you need anything Miss-

"I'll make sure to give you a call", I finish for him. "Thanks Alfred."

"It is my pleasure Miss Kori", he says and closes the bedroom door behind him.

I look around the room. Not going to make myself that comfortable. Just unpack my clothes and toiletries. Who knows how long we're going to be staying her anyways.

"Hey beautiful", says Richard walking through the door.

I turn to him and waggle a finger. "You should really nock next time. What if I was changing?"

He jumps on the bed. "Let me watch."

I roll my eyes at him and set up my paint supplies in the corner of the room.

"So I've never actually seen you paint before", he tells me.

"I do not usually paint with an audience", I tell him. I set up my paint cups on a small table. "Do you wish to watch?"

He shrugs and lays on his side, props himself on an elbow. "Maybe I should model for you?"

I shake my head giggling. "And what will you model?"

"My assets of course", he says. He flexes his muscles and turns to give me a view of his behind. "I know you love my butt."

"Yes, your butt is the best thing about you", I tell him. "I like to squeeze that ass."

I heat a bark and Ace comes running into my room. He jumps on the bed and tackles Richard, licking him all over the place.

"Ew Ace off!", yells Richard.

Ace jumps off the bed and comes running towards me. I kneel down before him and rub him. "So cute! Who's a good boy?"

"Getting replaced by a dog I see", says Richard.

I giggle and go tackle my boyfriend. He slobbers my face with his lips.

"Ew, Richard! You're making me all slobbery", I complain.

"I can be a dog too", he says.

I wiggle my eyebrows. "I know you can."

* * *

Read and Review


	21. Chapter 21

"Mr. Wayne I can't thank you enough for letting us in our home", says my mother lifting up her wine glass.

Mr. Wayne chuckles. "Its not a problem Mrs. Anders, and please do call me Bruce." He smiles.

My mother giggles and blushes. "Okay Bruce, you can call me Lua." I think she twirled a pice of hair.

I glance over to my father and we both roll our eyes. Jeez mom! Giggling like a school girl!

Alfred walks in and removes the top of the big tray that is placed on the table. "Bon appetite!" Oh my X'hal! I love roasted honey ham!

"Thank you Alfred", says Mr. Wayne and gets up to cut the first slice.

I see Alfred bow and head back into the kitchen through the swinging doors. Sad face. I wish he'd sit with us.

It was halfway through dinner when Richard decided to play footsies with me. He'd been suitable the whole evening and I knew he was dying to touch me.

I look up from my meal and smile at him. He looks left and right before blowing me a kiss. Too bad my brother saw and gave him a sour look.

"Please not at the table", Ryan says.

I roll my eyes at him. "Get a girl and you'd understand."

"I can get whoever I want", he says. "I'm just not looking right now."

I laugh. "Sure that's the reason."

"Hey where do you think you get your looks from?", he asks proudly.

I give him a quizzical look. "Last time I checked mom and dad created me you dolt."

I feel a thump from under the table and Richard yells out in pain.

"Sorry", Ryan says smirking. "I thought that was Kori's leg."

"Ryan behave", my mother scolds.

"She started it", says Ryan crossing his arms.

My mother gives me a look and I look down at my plate and continue my dinner.

"So if you don't mind me asking", starts Mr. Wayne. "Who is this Slade Wilson?"

My family stops eating and we look at Mr. Wayne. I cast my eyes to the ground. I hear my father clearing his throat.

"Slade Wilson is the reason why I can no longer support my family greatly", my father starts. I sigh. Here we go again. "He's a psychotic pedophile who took in interest in Kori when she was nine or ten. I can't remember." My father runs his fingers through his beard. "He took her one day from the park. We couldn't find her for two whole weeks. It felt like an eternity for all of us. He's a sick man. I spit on him. We eventually found Kori and Deathstroke was put in prison. That was the name he gave himself. Why they didn't send him to the electric chair, I do not know. But if he ever touches my daughter or family again, I'd put him in his grave myself. That son of a bitch ruined us. We had to send Kori to an asylum when she was younger because she was in shock when she came back. It put us in debt. I got fired from my job and no one would hire me because of what happened. And here we are now, living but living well."

Mr. Wayne clears his throat and sits back. "I'm sorry I brought it up, I shouldn't have-

"Its okay", says my father. "You have a right to know. We're just glad you've brought us into your home until they catch him."

Mr. Wayne nods. "Kori is apart of the family now which makes her family our family. I wouldn't have it any other way." Apart of his family? Yea right.

I silently excuse myself, thank Mr. Wayne for the meal, and head upstairs to my room. Not in the mood for desert anymore. It wasn't long before I heard a knock on my door. Surprisingly, it wasn't it Richard.

Kom walks into my room and sits on my bed. "How are you feeling?"

I shrug. "Okay."

"Just okay?", she asks.

I hug my pillow tighter and nod. "What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing", she says getting up. She walks over to the door and leaves her hand over the nob. She turns around. "I'm sorry."

I lift my head up and sit up. "You're sorry? For what?"

She sighs and looks down. "If I hadn't let you go alone...maybe...this wouldn't have happened...you wouldn't have been...I wouldn't-

"Kom", I say. She looks up at me. "Shut up." She raises an eyebrow. "Its not your fault. You were like what? Twelve? If its anyone to blame, its me. You warned me not to go and I still did. I just want this all to end."

"It will Kori",says Kom walking back over to her. "I just want you to know that I love you. Even if I don't show it and I may act like a bitch, I'll always love you."

Kori smiles and hugs her sister. "Love you too."

After a moment Kom pushes me away. "Enough of this mushy stuff. I'll be in my room if you need me." She winks at me. "You know there's a private phone in every room."

"Does that mean you're going to talk to Xavier for hours?", I ask giggling.

She nods. "Oh yea." She turns to leave.

I sigh and fall back on the bed again. I stare up at the ceiling. After all these years, how come he escapes now? What did I ever do to that creep? Steal his balloon? Why me? Why now? When everything is going great for me, my family, money, Richard? Why now? Why ruin my happiness?

I got off the bed and walk over to the desk. I place water color paper flat on the desk and use my brush to wet the white paper. I take out a palette and mix and match some colors for my painting. The only way to get my feelings out is through art.

Richard did come up to my room before I went to bed. We didn't make love that night. I wasn't feeling it. I was tired and sad. We just cuddled on my bed as he spooned me. I just needed to be in his arms. He gave me kisses on my neck every now and then. He even gave me a suckle so he could hear my giggles. Eventually, it got late and we kissed good night.

I woke up in the afternoon the next day. I wasn't allowed outside the manor so I might as well spend half my day sleeping, right? Alfred told me Richard already awakened and had breakfast. He told me Richard was in the gym with Ryan. I had Tim show me the gym because face it, this house is just too big. And when I saw him, I almost fainted. Bare chested, sweat dripping, and on the rings. Now thats a sight. Especially because I was staring at his butt.

He moves into a cross like position and pulls himself further. His right arm shakes and he grunts in frustration. He does a back flip and lets go of the rings. He tumbles back, unbalancing, and almost falls down.

"That was great", I tell him.

He turns to me and smiles. "Wasn't my best. I haven't been on the rings in a while, which explains why I was shaking."

"Are you kidding?", I ask, still amazed. "That was awesome! How did you ever learn to do that?"

"Circus", he tells me. He walks up to me and wraps his arms around my waist. "My dad taught me everything he knew."

"Do you miss the circus?", I ask wondering.

He shrugs. "Sometimes. I mean, I'd like to go back and visit but permanently go back to performing?" He shakes his head. "No. That part of me ended when my parents died."

I frown and move up to kiss him on the lips. I hear someone obnoxiously cough. I look back at Ry and glare. "You're not supposed to be working out with your injuries."

"Nothing major little sis", he tells me. "Just some stretching and push ups. Hey Kor, you know they have a pool?"

I nod. "An indoor and outdoor pool."

Richard looks back at him. "You guys are free to go swimming. We don't usually use the pool. It'd give us an excuse for once."

"Really?", I ask.

Richard nods. "As long as you wear that green bikini of yours", he whispers in my ear.

I giggle. "I'll go get changed. Should we invite some friends?"

Richard smiles. "Sure. I'll give them a call."

"Dude what the hell is up with the security?", asks Wally. "Man those guys frisked me hard."

"Sorry man", says Richard. He knew I didn't want them to know. "Bruce is upgrading on security."

"So Kor", says Karen. "How come you guys are living here now?"

"Oh um", I say nervously. Bee's my best friend and she knows what happened to me but I still don't want her to worry. "A pipe burst in our house and we're fixing it. Mr. Wayne offered to let us stay here."

Karen wiggles her eyebrows. "Now you're closer to your boo!"

"Maybe you should move in with Vic to be closer to your boo", I tease.

"Thats not a bad idea", she says tapping her chin. "Baby!"

"Sorry Bee can't hear you", says Vic and cannon balls in the pool.

Gar walks past us with a stereo, a beach song playing. "Let's party dudes!"

Richard picks me up and I squeal. "No, don't."

"Too late", he says and jumps in the pool.

I had fun. He got my mind off of what was going on in reality. Unfortunately, when everyone left, reality came back. I can feel the depression coming back to me. I can feel my life slipping before me. Just let me take a shower and go to sleep. I just want to sleep. Thats where I feel most safe. In my sleep.

"Kori?", I hear someone say.

I sigh and lift my head up. I look over to see Richard standing at the door way. "Yes?"

"I didn't mean to wake you but dinner is ready", he says.

"I'm not hungry", I tell him.

"Are you sure?", he asks. He laughs. "Alfred's making pasta. He makes the best pasta sauce, he puts cream cheese in it and that may sound disgusting but-

"Richard I do not care", I tell him placing my head down.

"Oh", he says. "Um...I guess I'll just see you tomorrow?"

I close my eyes.

"I guess thats a yes", he says quietly and closes the door.

Dream.

Thats how my week went. Sleep. I didn't feel like doing anything or getting up. I couldn't go out anyways. I mean what do they want me to do swim my life away. I still ate. Like once a day. I wasn't really feeling all that hungry anymore. I got lectured from my parents. They told me I had to get up and stop sleeping. I didn't listen. I still went to sleep. My mom yelled at me. She told me I wasn't paying enough attention to my life, to Richard. Prom is in several days. She had to remind me of that. My parents would allow me to go only if we have armed body guards surrounding us and a cop outside the country club. I really wasn't feeling it.

"Here", my mother says placing a bottle of pills on my nightstand.

"Whats this?", I ask sitting up.

"Anti-depressants", she tells me. She hands me two pills and a cup of water.

I shake my head. "Not these again. You know I hate taking these."

"And you know how much I hate seeing you like this", she says. "Kori, my daughter, please take these pills. They will help."

The next thing I knew I was choking down pills. I cough and stare at my mother. "Are you trying to kill me woman?"

She slaps me across the face. My head jerks back. "You will not speak to me like that."

"Ow", I quietly say rubbing my cheek.

She sighs. "I'm sorry but Kori this is not the life you should live."

"What the heck do you want me to do?", I ask raising my hands. "There's a disgusting pedophile out there trying to get me and you want me to be happy. I can't be happy until that creep is beneath my foot."

My mother looks down. "I know this is hard for you but you have a wonderful family who support and want to protect you. Not to mention a good looking boyfriend who's worried sick about you and wants what best for you. You're making us all depressed with your depression."

Tears down my cheeks. "Why is this happening to me? I want it to go away."

My mother pulls me in for a hug and lets me cry on her chest. She sings to me. My favorite lullaby when I was a child. You are my sunshine. Her voice soothes me greatly. It is exactly what I need.

"I'm sorry", I tell her.

"Sh", she says kissing the top of my head. "Its not your fault. Nothing is your fault."

"I really acted like a jerk", I said.

"Yes you did", she says. I look up at her. "But its nothing an apology couldn't solve."

"Is Richard really mad at me?", I ask wiping my tears.

"More upset that he couldn't help you", she tells me. She kisses my head one last time before getting up. "Take a shower and come down to dinner."

I nod and get out of bed to head to the bathroom. Its like I'm back to square one again.

* * *

So just to let you guys know, I'm usually on hiatus during the weekends because thats when I work and have a life. So if I don't update its not because I forgot. Also I'm already thinking about more ideas of Richard/Kori stories. I'm not sure to do a sequel after this story. I'll let you guys decide when its finished.

READ AND REVIEW


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey", I say peeking into the gym.

Richard holds the punching bag still and glances at me. He sighs and goes back to punching the bag.

I walk over to him, clasp my hands behind my back, and stand near him. "Hello Richard."

"Look...who decided...to...get out...of bed", he says in between grunts.

I look down. "Sorry about that."

He gives out a punch and the bag goes flying. He pants and holds it still, resting his cheek against it. "That's all you have to say. I've been worried sick about you and all you say is sorry?"

I shrug. "What would you like for me to say? You know how hard this is for me."

He nods. "I know it must be hard for you but-

"Don't neglect you?", I ask smiling. I walk over to him and give him a hug. "I realize that now. Sorry I've been MIA for a while."

He bangs his head against the bag. "I can't stay mad at you for more than two seconds. That either means I'm forgiving or very whipped."

I giggle and lean up to kiss him. "Either one turns me on."

He raises his eyebrows and wraps his arms around my waist. "Really?"

I nod. "I love a man who serves me."

"Really?", he asks huskily. "What else turns you on?"

I look up at the ceiling. "Um...defiantly someone who has muscles, dark hair, and smells great after a sexy workout."

Richard looks over himself. "Muscular, dark, and hey", he sniffs himself. "I smell great."

"I guess we have a winner", I tell him.

He closes the distance between us and I tighten my grip around him. So good. I've missed him so much. Need touch. Haven't touched in a long time. Ooh! Tongue! Tasty tongue! Tastes like blue gatorade and morning coffee. Mmm okay stop thinking with your mind and use your tongue.

"Kori...oh."

I sigh in annoyance and turn to the door. "Yes mother?"

I see her lift some fabric. "I need to measure you for your prom dress!" She happily smiles.

I look back at Richard who raises an eyebrow. "I thought we were skipping prom?", he asks.

I give him one last kiss. "I thought you deserved it."

"Do I have to wear a tux?", he asks groaning.

I happily nod. "Oh yea...we're going all out. Which mean you need to buy me a corsage and I want a limo."

"Or we can take my bike",he tells me.

"Or no", I say. I punch his shoulder. "I'll see you at dinner."

My mother brought me over to the living room which she had multiple fabrics spread out on the couch."So what color do you want to wear?", my mother asks me as I stand up on the stool.

I look over at the colors around the room and shrug. "I don't know. I've never been to a prom." I turn to my mother. "What did you wear?"

She laughs as she bends over to measure me. "We did not have proms on Tamaran."

"Really? So you never went to a dance or anything?", I ask.

"Well", she says. "There was a party after graduation. That was the day your father asked me to marry him."

"That young huh?", I ask her as I lift up my arms so she could take the measurements.

"Back the it was not frowned upon to marry young and start a baby", she tells me. "Your father was going to war after graduation and he did not wish for anyone to take me from him. So he asked your grandfather for his blessings and next thing I knew, we were married and baby Ryan was on his way."

"What was your wedding like?", I ask dreamily.

My mother sighs. "Its a shame we left our wedding photos on Tamaran. Well, I had my dream dress. It was a long sleeve dress that went straight down to my ankles. The dress was just covered in lace. Oh how much I loved that dress. The back opened up so I did have some skin showing. Oh and I had white satin gloves on with pearl jewelry. And my hair. Oh dear I remember how long my mother took doing my hair. She braided my hair into a halo braid all around my head. And my veil. I still have my veil somewhere at the farm. That was the only thing I brought back from me when we left Tamaran. I just couldn't leave it behind. Past on from generation to generation. One day your sister and yourself will wear it."

"I can't wait to get married", I say.

My mother lifts a blue fabric around me. "Not your color. Sweetie you have all the time in the world. Just remember to marry your soulmate."

"I think I already did", I whisper.

My mother looks up at me and smiles. Saying nothing more. The rest of the afternoon was spent trying on different fabrics and designing the dress. My mother wanted to do everything herself she I really didn't have a say in anything. She wanted to keep it a surprise. Its fine, I'm not much on dresses anyways. After multiple bruises and pin stabs, my mother decided to let me go. I went up stairs into my room and changed for dinner. For some reason, Mr. Wayne always seems dressed up so my mother is making us all look our best when we have dinner. I think she has a small crush on Mr. Wayne.

I ended up wandering the halls after dinner. Commissioner Gordon came and wanted to update my parents about where they think 'he' is and what he might do. So I left. I didn't want to listen to it anymore. I ended up playing with Tim's basketball. Dribble. Dribble. Dribble. Oops. I hear a thud.

I run after the ball and pick it up.

"Kori?"

I look up. Of course the ball decides to stop at Mr. Wayne's office door. "Mr. Wayne?"

"Are you okay?", he asks.

"Yea...sorry. I shouldn't be playing inside the house", I tell him. I hide the ball behind my back.

He laughs. "Its okay. I live with two teenage boys, they've done more damage than you'd think. Please come in."

I slowly nod my head and walk into his office. Old Victorian looking thing, just like every room in the house. "Nice office."

"Thank you", he says smiling. Creepy. "Please sit down." He motions for the chair.

I take a seat on the red leather chair and give out a small smile. I look over at his desk and see a picture of a little boy and his parents.

"My parents", he says. I look up at Mr. Wayne. "That picture was taken the day they died."

"I'm sorry", I say.

He holds up a hand. "Its okay. It happened a long time ago."

"How did they die?", I ask.

He sighs and sits at his desk. "They were murdered by a thug."

Great going Kori. "Sorry. Richard's parents were also murdered."

Mr. Wayne nods. "You know I was in the circus crowd when his parents died."

"Is that why you adopted him?", I ask.

"I knew what the boy was going through", he says. "For some reason I felt like I was to blame for their deaths. I found out that Dick didn't have any guardians to go to I offered to take him in. It was...only supposed to be short lived. Until someone wanted to adopt him and take him in as their own."

I cast my eyes to the side sadly. "No one wanted him?"

"Actually a lot of couples wanted him", he tells me. "After word got out that twenty four year old Bruce Wayne took in a foster child, many couples wanted him for the fame. I couldn't let them take him just for that. He grew on me. I didn't know that he was going to but he did. He is my son. I legalized the adoption papers the same year I adopted Tim."

"That is very noble of you", I tell him. "Especially at such a young age." I pause for a moment. "Richard thanks you a lot." Mr. Wayne raises his eyebrow. "He wants to make you proud Mr. Wayne, he told me this himself. He wants to take over the Enterprises just because he knows it will make you happy. He feels he owes you something for taking him in."

Mr. Wayne leans back on his chair and rubs his chin. "He told you this?"

I nod. "Do not mention it. He will get mad if he found out I told you but...you should know that taking over Wayne Enterprises isn't what he wants to do. He wants to become an officer of the law. Make Gotham safer so that children grow up in a good environment. You should listen to him Mr. Wayne."

"I didn't know", he tells me. He clears his throat. "Very well you're free to go now." He looks back down at his desk.

"Mr. Wayne?", I ask. Clearly, I'm not finished. When he didn't answer I tilted my head. "Why do you not want me to be with your son?"

At that he looks at me. "What do you mean?"

"I did not mean to eavesdrop but I heard what you spoke to Richard about the day we first met", I say. "You told him that I do not belong in your social group and I will never belong."

Mr. Wayne closes his eyes. "I didn't mean for you to hear that."

I cross my eyes. "Mr. Wayne you are very...two faced!"

He raises both eyebrows and sits up. "Excuse me young lady?"

I chuckle. Bingo! "I realize now how two faced you are. I mean...you do not like me, but yet you take my family in and act all nice to them. You act like the charming man you were taught to be and when behind doors, you trash talk me. You are sneaky but not that sneaky." I get up from my chair. "Mark my words Mr. Wayne, Richard and I will never split apart." With that I left.

When Richard finally answered his door, I collapsed in his arms.

"Kori?", he asks. He carries me over to his bed. "Whats wrong?"

"Oh boy!", I cry. "Oh boy what did I do!"

"What'd you do?", asks Richard sitting next to me.

"Oh my X'hal I just dissed your father", I say smacking my head.

Richard moves back. "You what?"

"I just yelled at Mr. Wayne", I say.

"When? Where? What?", he asks.

I hug him. "I just told him he was two faced and we will never split up. Now he hates me more!"

Richard pulls back and smiles. "You said that?"

I nod, frowning. "He so hates me now!"

"So you actually stood up for me?", asks Richard. I give him a nod. "God, I love you!"

He attacks my lips, catching me by surprise. I melt into his embrace and let him crawl on top of me. Tongues started to dance and soon clothes were scattered around his room. Our Love is undefined.

* * *

Read and Review

Next: Prom

Need an opinion on this story: _Kori Anders is a young high school teacher, Tim is a trouble maker. When Kori decides to speak to Mr. Wayne, Tim asks his older brother to play the part. What Richard doesn't know is how attractive Tim's teacher looks._ The summary is going to be something like that. Let me know your opinions.


	23. Chapter 23

"You stay with my daughter at all times", I hear my father saying from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes sir", I hear Richard say.

"Even if she has to use the bathroom", I hear my father say. A pause. "And that doesn't mean you go in the stall with her."

"Yes sir", I hear Richard say again. "Anything else?"

"If anything happens to her...I'll kill you", my father warns. That's my cue I guess. I'll save him the trouble.

"I'm ready!", I call out. I hold in a breath and walk down the steps.

My mother holds her hand against her mouth and I roll my eyes. "Oh you look beautiful!"

I raise my eyebrows and give out a smile. I step off the last step and Richard walks up to me with the corsage. He nervously fumbles around with it and I giggle as he opens the box, nearly ruining the flower. He gives out a nervous chuckle and places the flower through my wrist. I then take his pin flower and pin it to his tuxedo. Which he looks positively hunky in. He slit his hair back and cleanly shaved. He's wearing a black tuxedo, a white undershirt, a dark purple bow tie and vest.

I guess you want me to explain my dress huh? Well the top is a light lavender strapless corset with see through lace covering it. The bottom of the dress flares out, sort of like a 50s vintage style dress and that is also a light lavender color. My mother sewed on a darker shade of purple fabric around the waist so the back could be tied in a huge bow. My ankles are shown, so I placed on open toed silver pumps. Oh and for my hair I just curled the bottom and clipped it halfway back with a diamond star clip. Also, my mom kinda made me wear...gloves. White gloves. Do they even wear white gloves anymore?

Richard takes my locket, the one he gave me, and starts to play with it. "You look beautiful."

I blush. "Thank you. You look handsome yourself."

"Okay enough sweat talk", my mother says holding up a camera. "Picture!"

"Mom", I whine. "We should really go."

"Oh just one picture", she says pushing us a few steps up on the stairs. We smile and she takes a few photos of us. "One more."

"Mom!", I whine.

"Just one...more", she says. "There."

I grab Richard's arm and pull him to the front door. "C'mon, let's get this show on the road."

We say our goodbyes and Richard walks me out the door. I stare out at one of Mr. Wayne's famous black cars. Alfred is sitting in the drivers seat but there are two other men, dressed in black, standing near the doors.

"Richard?", I ask.

He holds my waist and walks me up to the car. "Body guards...your father's and Bruce's orders not mine."

I sigh and allow Richard to help me in the car. Richard sit next to me but of course...the body guards sit across from us as well. Now we can't make out. Richard tells Alfred he can start moving now and I cross my arms.

"Don't worry", says Richard holding my hand. "We'll have some fun at the prom."

I roll my eyes and he gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Fine, but we're dancing." I know how much he hates dancing.

The prom is absolutely beautiful. When we walked through the doors, we were immediately met by flashing cameras and red carpet. Its supposed to be a 'Red Carpet' themed prom. Typical. Richard held my hand as we walked by them and searched for our table. We were both aware of the eyes that were on us. I mean its the famous Richard Grayson with his girlfriend.

"Hey guys!", calls Vic. "Over here!"

"Oh my god!", squeals Karen. "Kori you look so pretty!"

She gets up and I give her a hug. "Thank you. And you...only you would wear a bumble bee styled dress."

"Hush or I'll sting", she threatens. " Custom made and look!" She turns and shows me black wings.

I giggle and shake my head. "And vic looks handsome as well." I look over at my friends. "You all look handsome and beautiful."

Karen's dress is held up by two straps and her bottom flares out, ballroom like. Black and yellow stripes at the top and the bottom is all black. Vic is matching her. Rachel is in a short black dress. Something simple but she looks beautiful. I'm guessing Gar is her date since he's sitting next to her. Wally is sitting next to Vic, alone.

"Where's your date Wal?", I ask, accepting the chair Richard pulled out for me.

"I didn't come with one", he tells me.

"Aw, why?", I ask.

"So single guys like me can steal girls like you for a dance", he says wiggling his eyebrows.

I giggle and Richard pulls on a face.

"No", says Richard. "Mine."

"Oh don't be mean", I tell him. I turn to Wally. "Of course I'll dance with you." I turn to Richard. "Don't worry I didn't replace you."

He smiles and rests his head against my shoulder.

"Um...guys?",asks Gar. "Why are the men in black here?" He points behind us.

I turn and frown as I look at the bodyguards. I roll my eyes and shoo them away. "Can you watch by the doors?"

"Sorry miss", says one of them. "Orders were to stay at least six feet in range."

I cross my eyes and turn to cross my arms. "We should have just stayed home."

"Oh c'mon Kor", whispers Richard in my ear. "Don't be sour."

"I'm not being sour", I say.

"Yes you are", he whispers back. "This is supposed to be a magical night."

"It can't be magical with K and J behind us, watching our every move", I say.

He sighs and turns away from me, staring to converse with the boys.

"So whats up with the men in black anyways?", asks Karen.

"Don't ask", I tell her. "Body guards for you know what."

She nods. "Oh. You look great. Where'd you get the dress from?"

"Mama Anders made it", I tell her. "One of a kind." I brush off the imaginary lint and smile. "Its not like everyone else's, long and slim, but she worked very hard on it."

"Do you think she'd make one for me next year?", Karen asks.

I laugh. "I don't see why not." I turn to Rachel. "So you came with Gar?"

Rachel turns to me and glares. "Not one word. I already threatened Bee, don't make me threaten you too."

I hold my hands up. "Hey, I'm just surprised you actually are with him."

"I'm not", she hisses. "Its just one night. One night that will end in approximately three hours and a half."

"You guys look cute together", I say. "Gunna dance?"

"Ah...no", she says. "I don't dance."

I roll my eyes and stand up grabbing her hand. "Come on."

"What are you doing?", she asks me. "This isn't right."

"Why not?", I ask pulling on her. I turn to Bee for some help.

"Its just not what my kind do", she tells me. "Goths don't dance."

"Says who?", I ask.

"Says...the high school law", she tells me. "Do you know what kind of shit I'm gonna have to take from these high school rejects?"

"Since when does Rachel care about what others say?", I ask smiling and placing my hands on my waist. "Unless you've gone self-concsious?"

She stares at me for a moment before standing up. "Let's go dance."

I clap my hands and grab Bee's hand to the dance floor. It wasn't short before more classmates started to dance and my date came to my side. We danced just like we did on his birthday. But a little more proper. We got yelled at a few times and they had to separate us a little. What's the point of a dance if you can't dance the way you want? High schools these days.

I kept staring at K and J whom watched us all night while dancing. Its so embarrassing. Even if someone would come and give me a hug, they'd get push before even finishing the hug. I yelled at those bozos at least a gazillion times. I mean nothing is going to happen to me. Its prom. Its a dance. I'm surrounding by a gazillion people and I'm with Richard. Ooh! Slow dance time!

"Finally I get some alone time", says Richard placing his arms around my waist.

Wally grabs my hand and pulls me away. "Not for long. She promised dude."

"C'mon", whines Richard. "Really man?"

"Deal", says Wally.

I giggle as Wally spins me around and he places his hands around my waist. Nothing stepping over the boundaries of friendship. I look over to see Richard standing by the punch bowl, pouring himself a drink. Before I knew it, I was being tossed over that way. I turn to Wally.

He thrusts his hips forward. "Go to your man!" He looks to the left. "Hey Veronica nice dress!" He runs. Fast. Man, he sure can run.

I walk over to Richard and tap his shoulder. He turns around and smiles. "That was quick."

"Wally just tossed me over", I tell him. "I think he felt bad for you."

"Oh yea" ,says Richard taking a sip. "I'm sure that's the case. He probably felt threatened."

I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck. "Dance with me?"

"Don't have to ask twice", he says placing his cup down.

We danced to 'I'll always love you by Whitney Houston.'

"You're a really good dancer", I whisper to him. "You should dance more often."

He pulls me closer. "Had to be good. With all the balls and parties Bruce threw, I'm surprised I haven't won an award for best dancer."

I give him a kiss on the cheek and rest my chin against his shoulder. "How come he didn't say good bye before we left?"

I feel him squeeze my waist. "He's not much for stuff like that. You know I'm so thankful for Bruce but sometimes I'd wish he'd get married or something. I miss having a mom sometimes."

I give out a pout and start to caress his neck. "I know you do."

"I'm glad I have you Kor", he says to me. "I'm so glad my car broke down in front of your house."

I smile against him. "And I am glad you found me."

He pulls me back and into a kiss. "I'll always have you. Now and forever."

"Forever?", I ask. Forever?

He nods. "Always and forever."

I like the sound of that. I give him a smile and close the distance between us. He truly is an amazing person.

I hear the sound of the microphone, the music stops, and the lights turn on. We focus our attention to one of the students on the stage.

"Alright my fellow classmates! Its time to announce the king and queen!", he cheers.

This is going to be good.

* * *

READ and REVIEW. Would have been longer but I had a doctors appointment after school, so you get what your given.


	24. Chapter 24

I look up at the stage as Kitten is crowned prom queen. No surprise there. She probably rigged the votes anyways. She jumps up in her strapless pink dress and smiles widely at the tiara.

"Alright are you ready for your prom king?", asks our fellow classmate. He opens the paper. "Dick Grayson!"

My mouth opens in shock as I hear cheers going on. I turn to Richard who also has a surprised face on.

"No way", I say crossing my arms.

"But I didn't even sign up for it", he says.

I look up at Kitten smirking. That stupid bitch. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"C'mon and claim your prize."

Richard sighs behind me. "I better go up there."

I cross my arms and watch him walk up the steps to the stage. Once the crown was over his head, people cheered. Okay I got to admit he does look good with that plastic crown on but, Kitten is queen! Really?

"Now it's time for the king and queen to share their first dance." I think I just died a little.

I look up at Richard who mouthes 'sorry'. I look for K and J who are staring up at Richard. I shake my head and sneak out to the bathroom. I really don't want to watch them dance.

I make my way through the crowd and head out into the halls. Oh, hello there couple making out. Yes! Bathroom! I step through the doors and head into a stall. So glad my dress isn't thickly layered. I don't know how girls pee in long dresses. As I pull up my underwear, the door to the bathroom opens. Someone bangs on my stall.

"Its taken!", I yell out.

They bang again and I cross my eyebrows. I look over at a pair of black dirty boots behind my door. I freeze. They bang three more times and lower a chain that touches the ground. Next thing I know, the person is walking away from my stall. I hear the bathroom door open again. My heart slowly increases and my breathing maintains. I place my hand over the lock and slowly unlock my stall. I close my eyes and open the door. I look around the bathroom, inspecting if anyone is still there. Maybe I should have told K and J to stand outside the bathroom.

I quickly wash my hands and step out of the bathroom. Two girls giggling walk by me. I look down the dark hallway on the right and then look down the hallway that led back to the prom. I need to know who was in the bathroom. I walk down the dark hallway slowly, my heels clicking to the floors. I take the next turn and notice balcony doors opened. I step onto the balcony that have stairs leading down to the garden. The garden has bush sculptures with white christmas lights on them.

"Miss Anders?"

I jump up and turn to the source. Placing a hand over my chest, relief. "Oh Principle Wilson."

"I didn't mean to scare you", he tells me.

I shake it off. "It's fine. Sorry, I know I shouldn't be out here. I'll go back to the prom."

"Is everything alright?", he asks walking up to me. He places his hands behind his back.

"Everything is fine", I smile.

He runs his fingers through his brown hair and smiles. "You look beautiful tonight."

My eyebrows cross. "Principle Wilson-

"Don't the stars look beautiful tonight", he interrupts.

I stare down and notice his shoes are dirty. Wait, those are the same boots I saw in the bathroom. My heart starts to pound and realization hits me. "Deathstroke?"

He laughs and claps his hands. He walks over to the balcony doors and shuts them. "You know I would have thought you'd figure it out a long time ago."

"Wilson is a common last name", I tell him, firmly grabbing the railing behind me. "But wait. I stabbed you. You look different."

He laughs again before placing his fingers on his neck and pulls on the skin. The fake skin comes off and I'm staring at his pale face. He takes out a mask and places it over his face.

"Why are you doing this to me?", I ask. "After all these years?"

"Revenge is sweet", he whispers. He takes out a gun from his pocket and points it at me. "Scream and I'll shoot."

I nervously gulp. Oh boy. Oh boy oh boy oh boy. My feet shake as he takes me down the steps of the balcony and through the garden. Richard will find me. I know he will. He should have noticed I was gone. He's going to have K and J look for me. I know he'll find me.

"I'm on my way", I hear Deathstroke say behind me. I dare not look behind me. One wrong thing and he'll shoot me.

As we near the end of the garden, the lights turn off. My heart pounds even faster. I knew this day was going to come sooner or later. I knew he'd find me. It was only a matter of time.

"Stop", I hear him say behind me.

I stop and he moves to walk in front of me. He lifts up what seems are chain ankle cuffs. This is my only chance to run. As he bent down I kicked him with my knee. Run. Run. Run. Run as fast as you can Kori. Run until your feet are bleeding. Run until there's no energy left in you. Run to save your life. I could hear gun shots in the background. I hide behind a tree and quickly take off my heels. My feet pick up the pace, making it easier to run now. Tears streaming down my cheeks. I dodge trees and logs. It's dark out and I do not know where I am going. Anywhere but with him.

Before I knew it, I trip over a large branch. I quickly get up, ignoring the pain in my legs. Their bleeding, I know they are. I need to think of something. I need to do something that will save my life. I take off one of my gloves and hang it on a tree branch. They'll find me. They have to find me.

"I found her!", I hear someone say behind me.

When I turn to look, a hand clasped over my mouth. I fall on my back, the figure's hand still over my mouth. His other hand held both my hands down as he sat on top of me. Need air. I need air. I can feel my heart slowly pace. My eyes are closing. My vision is blurry. Darkness.

...

...

...

...

...

_"Kori?", asks Richard._

_I turn to him, my dress flowing in the wind. "Yes?"_

_"Can I ask you something?", he asks. He looks nervous._

_I look out at the beach. "Anything."_

_"Do you love me?"_

_I smile at him and nod. "Everyday."_

...

...

...

...

...

...

_"Kori will you marry me?"_

_"Oh Richard of course I will!"_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_"Do you Richard John Grayson take Kornelia Anders to be your wife?"_

_"I do."_

_"And do you Kornelia Anders take Richard John Grayson to be your husband?"_

_"I do."_

_"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_"Push Kori! She's almost out!"_

_One last push! "Ah!"_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_"Mommy look at me! I'm on the monkey bars!"_

_"You look great sweetie!"_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_"Please don't die on me Kor."_

_"I love you."_

_"I'll miss you. I'll be on my way up there soon."_

_"Not too soon I hope."_

_"We'll be together again one day. I promise."_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Wake up", I hear someone saying. "Wake up Kori."

"Richard?", I whisper.

The person swore and I quickly open my eyes. "No!" I'm tied to a chair. Wires and chains around me. "Let me go! Please let me go!"

The figure, someone dressed in all black with a skull mask walks up to me. Smack.

"You shouldn't have run", says Deathstroke in the corner.

I ignore the numbness of my cheek and look up at him. "How? How'd you do it for all these years?"

Another smack across the face.

"It's amazing what money could do. Bribing that police officer was the best decision of my life", he tells me. "I needed to find you. I looked up your parent's history and found out that you were moving to Gotham. I took the job at Gotham High and found you. I would have moved in a lot earlier but that son of a bitch, Grayson, was in the way. It was the perfect opportunity when you left during prom. I knew making him king would leave little miss Kori all alone."

I spit at him. "You bastard! They will find me."

Deathstroke laughs. "Oh? And do you know where you are?"

I look around my surroundings. Tile floors, tile walls, and it reeks of dead animals. I look down and start to weep.

"Don't cry my dear", says Deathstroke walking up to me. He grabs my chin and forces me to look up at him. "You'll learn to like it."

I watch as he walks away from me. I keep my head down and close my eyes.

"Watch her", I hear Deathstroke say to the figure.

The figure walks over to me with a chair and places it in front of me. He sits down and leans forward. I look up at the mask.

"Hey cutie", he says.

I look back down, my muddy hair falling to my face.

"So no greeting?", he asks.

I keep quiet.

"You must be some chick if my father wants you this bad", he tells me.

I look up at him, my eyes widen. "Your...father?"

"The names Red X to you", he tells me.

* * *

The italics are Kori's dreams of her future. Just so no one is confused.

Read and Review.


	25. Chapter 25

"Here", says Red X and places a tray of food in front of me.

I look up at him, I'm so weak and tired. I have no idea how long I've been tied up.

"Eat", urges Red X, now sitting across from me.

"How do you expect me to eat if I am tied up?", I ask.

Red X laughs and picks up a forkful of food. "I'll feed you then."

I spit out the food he forces in my mouth. "It's poisoned?"

"Are you serious?", he asks me. "What's the point of going through all that trouble kidnapping you, just to kill you the next day?" So I've been here a day. "He doesn't work like that. Not until he gets what he wants."

"And what does he want from me?", I ask him. Knowing the obvious answer.

Red X leans back. "I don't know. I mean the only thing I know is that he's been looking for you quite some time."

I sigh and look away from him. I want to go home. I want to be with Richard. "Please let me go."

"I can't do that cutie", he tells me.

Tears running down my cheeks. "Please? I am so scared." He doesn't say anything. "You are not like him. I can tell."

He stands up, grabs the food, and throws it in the trash. "Don't let him hear you say that. He'll do some damage."

He starts to make his way through the door. "No wait!", I call back. "Please, please don't leave me alone. I won't say anything anymore. Please, I don't want to be alone."

I hear him sigh. He walks back over to his chair and sits down. It remained quiet for a while. Just him watching me. "How old are you?"

I lick my lips, keeping them moist. "Seventeen."

He nods slowly. "Senior in high school?"

"I just finished my junior year", I tell him. "I will be a senior next year. Well...I was going to be a senior." I stare at his mask skull. "What about you?"

"I don't go to school as you can tell", he says.

"How old are you?", I ask him.

He sighs. "Uh...sixteen."

"What is your name?", I ask him.

He crosses his arms. "I'm not allowed to tell you that. Look, cutie, I know what you're trying to do. It's not going to work."

"I am merely engaging in small talk", I tell him.

"You talk funny", he says.

"English isn't my first language", I tell him.

"Where are you from?", he asks.

"I was from Tamran. Now I am from here", I say.

Red X places a finger on his ear and I could hear a static voice. "Uh huh...okay." He removes his finger and stands up. "Looks like we're moving you to a different room."

"A different room?", I ask.

He cuts off the wires and removes the rope. "Don't even try to run away. You'll have no where to go."

He picks me up over his shoulder. I really don't want to be staring at your butt. Just imagine it's Richard's. Oh Richard. I miss you so much. With a thump I land on a bed.

My eyes widen. "No!"

"Relax", says Red X, holding my hands back. "I'm not going to touch you." He grabs my hands and handcuffs me to the bed. He then ties my feet with rope. "There."

My eyes are still wide and I try to move from him. My body shaking. Memories flooding back in my mind.

"I'm not going to touch you", says Red X again. "I promise."

"Just...just...leave me alone", I tell him. "I wish to be left alone."

Red X clears his throat and stands up. He leaves the room without a word.

The next day I woke up with a start. I look around my surroundings, lifting my head up. It's not a dream. It's not a dream. I sigh and place my head back down.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I look over to see Red X reading the newspaper. "You made the front page!" He lifts the newspaper up.

"Kori Anders, girlfriend of Richard Grayson, is missing", I read. "Where is our golden boy's princess?"

"You must be really famous", says Red X placing the paper down.

"I'm not", I tell him. "My boyfriend is." I raise an eyebrow. "It is only a matter of time before they find me."

"They won't", says Red X confidently.

I roll my eyes. "I need to pee."

"Are you kidding?", he asks.

"No", I say. "I've been tied down for two days. I'd go right now, right here, but I want to save you the trouble of cleaning up."

Red X grunts and gets up. He unties my feet and unlocks my handcuffs. He grabs the back of my now, dirty and torn dress, and pushes me towards the bathroom. He opens the door and I walk in.

I turn to him. "I need privacy."

"No way", he tells me.

I cross my arms. "I'm not going when you're watching."

He sighs and turns around crossing his arms.

"No peeking", I tell him. I quickly pull down my underwear and go. It's not as awkward when your life is on the line.

I flush the toilet and place my underwear back on. I walk over to the sink and wash my hands. I look into the mirror, the first time I'm looking at my reflection in so long. There is a cut on my lip and a bruise on one side of my cheek. My hair...goodbye beautiful and healthy hair. I place some water on my face, wincing when my hand touches my bruise.

"Sorry about that", apologizes Red X. "I didn't mean to really hurt you."

I ignore him and use the paper towels to dry myself. "I am ready to go now."

He takes me back to the room and ties me down.

"Want to watch some t.v.?", he asks.

"No", I reply.

He walks over to the box t.v. and turns it on. He flips through the channels. As he is flipping channels I notice my mother on t.v.

"Wait!", I yell. "Go back!"

He goes back to the channel. I'm right. My mother is on the news.

"If anyone has seen or knows of my daughter's where about, please tell us. We miss her a lot and just want her back home. We'll give anything to have her with us right now. Thank you." My mother steps off the stage.

I look down.

"Kori?"

I look back up. Richard.

"If you're listening, just know I'm coming for you. Just know that you'll be home soon. Be strong for me. Be brave. I love you so much." He steps off.

My father steps on the stage. "If that son of a bitch Slade is listening, know I'm personally coming for you! I won't stop until I have you beneath my feet! You piece of scum! You coward!"

Red X changes the channel. He leaves the channel on Cartoon network. Tom and Jerry is playing.

"They must really love you", he says.

I glare at him. "That's a family for you."

"Your dad must be mad", he tells me.

"Wouldn't yours be if you went missing?", I ask him.

Red X shrugs. "Probably not."

I give him a sympathetic look. Any child of Deathstroke's must have had a horrible childhood. I could only imagine what Red X could have gone through.

I return to Red X as I hear him laughing. I turn my gaze over to the t.v. to see Tom and Jerry performing their shenanigans. I let out a giggle.

"And so she laughs", I hear Red X say.

I immediately go into a frown. My family and loved ones are looking for me and hear I am laughing. There's no time for laughter. I need to get out before he kills me. I know he will kill me. It is only a matter of time.

"Why do you listen to him?", I ask Red X.

Red X adjusts himself at the end of the bed. "What do you mean?"

"Clearly you are not happy", I tell him. "So why listen to him?"

"He's my father", he tells me.

I shrug. "It does not make it a right. Just because he is your father does not mean it makes it okay for him to do these things."

Red X looks down. "I know. I just have to listen to him."

"Why?", I ask.

"Because he'll finish me", Red X says loudly, standing up. "You don't know what he'd capable of doing."

"I do know what he is capable of doing", I tell him. "He has tried some of those things to me."

"He has?", asks Red X.

"He was not successful", I tell him. "How do you think he got stabbed in the eye?"

"That was you?", asks Red X surprisingly. "He told me some guy in prison did that when he wasn't looking."

I shake my head. "I am telling the truth."

Red X sits back down. "How'd you do it?"

So the next ten minutes, I told him the story of how Deathstroke kidnapped me and took me away. I told him of the forest and of the hole. I told him of my time and what he would make me do. I told him how he made me undress and how I stabbed him before he could try anything. Somehow, the conversation turned. He told me a few of his experiences and now I understood why Red X is the way he is. I could tell he would leave blanks through his story. He told me of how Deathstroke beat him, how he would be punished for little things. He told me how Deathstroke blames him for his mother's abandoning. He told me how he has a little sister who left with his mother. I feel bad for him. I truly do. He has gone through so much and yet he still hasn't escaped his father's hand.

"I do not know how you do it", I tell him.

He shrugs. "Neither do I." He checks his wrist and I hear a yawn. "I'll see you tomorrow cutie."

I give him a nod. "Good night."

Red X pauses at the door for a moment. He moves his neck just a little before leaving.

I woke up with a thud. I open my eyes to look at Red X's butt. He's carrying me.

"X?", I mumble.

"Sh", he whispers. "Don't talk."

"Where-

"I'll explain everything later", he tells me quietly. "Act like you're sleeping."

I listen to him. I close my eyes. I don't know how long I was closing my eyes. Everything was dark and I couldn't see anything. I could hear wind and rustling. I think I even heard train tracks. Water drops? Was it raining? Where am I? So Scared. So Alone.

* * *

Read and Review


	26. Chapter 26

"So there I was, holding my ripped jeans making sure my underwear wasn't showing ", I finish.

Red X leans back and laughs. "Oh god! That was hilarious!"

"Oh you should have seen my face", I say. "Especially in front of my eighth grade crush!" I let out a giggle.

"You sure embarrassed yourself through school", he tells me.

I shrug. "Hey, it's not even my fault sometimes." I adjust my wrists against the handcuffs. "One time I came to school with dog poop on my shoe. That's how I got the name stinky Anders."

"Highschool can be tough", he tells me. "That's why I dropped out." He looks at me and considers. "Well, that's a small part why I dropped out. The other part is having a psycho father."

"You really do have it tough", I tell him. Makes me thank X'hal for having such great parents. I sure miss them.

He gives me a nod and places his head down against the back of the chair.

"What is your name?", I ask him.

He looks up at me. "I already told you that I can't tell you."

"Why not?", I ask. "If he's going to kill me, why does it matter?"

Red X sighs and places his fingers at the tip of his mask. "Only for a quick second. This doesn't leave the room."

I eagerly nod, wanting so badly to know who hides behind the mask. He lifts off the mask. For a young boy he really look s older. He has dirty blonde hair, curly , and reaches below his ears. He has blue eyes. Dark blue. Not crystal blue like Richard. He has light skin but he ha s a red scar across his cheek. He's actually kind of cute in his own way. By just one look, you can tell the boy went through a lot in his life.

"Grant Wilson", he says.

He snaps me back to reality and I look at him. "Pardon?"

"My name is Grant", he tells me.

"Oh", I say.

"Oh?", he chuckles. "I was hoping for a different reaction."

"What kind of reaction should I give?", I ask him.

He shrugs. "I don't know. Something on t he lines of 'oh X you're a really hot guy!"

I glare at him. "I don't think so. I have a boyfriend."

"Wasn't asking for you to be my girlfriend, no offense", he says. He plays with his mask. "Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean you're not allowed to look."

"I still look", I tell him. "But when I do, it reminds me that I have a perfect guy at home, I could look at him up close as much as I want." I look down at the thought of Richard. He's coming for me . I know so. Oh I miss you.

"What's wrong?", asks Grant.

I shrug. "I miss my boyfriend."

He looks down and away from me. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault", I tell him. "You weren't asked to be born into a family like yours."

"Part of it is my fault", he tells me.

I look at him. "Hey wanna watch a movie on the television?"

Grant looks back at the television and t hen back at me. He gives me a smile. "As long as it's a comedy."

I giggle and nod. "That can do."

"Okay", he says handing me the remote. He places his mask back on. "Pick one an d I'll go make us some food."

When Red X returned he handed me the popcorn and sat at the end of the bed. He looks over at me.

"You didn't pick a movie?", he asks.

I nod and shake the hand cuffs. "I canno t really move."

"Oh yea", he says. He places his finger on his chin. "Um...I'll readjust you but -

"It'll be our little secret?", I suggest .

He nods. "Promise you won't try to run or hit me?"

"I promise", I tell him. He starts to untie the rope around my feet. "It's not like I'll get far anyways."

"Probably not", he says moving to unlock my handcuffs.

He helps me sit up and grabs my right arm. He cuffs my wrist to the bed.

"Trust issues", he tells me.

I roll my eyes and wiggle my toes. I hear my ankles crack as I rotate them. "I am so sore." I sniff myself. I'm still we aring my prom dress. He could at least have provided a change of clothes.

"Dumb and Dumber or Horrible Bosses?", he asks.

"I haven't seen Horrible Bosses", I tell him.

He turns up the volume on the t.v. "Horrible Bosses it is then."

He takes a seat right next to me and I watch as he takes his mask off. He takes his gloves off as well and takes a handful of popcorn. I look down at the popcorn and take a handful for myself. I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday. It's not really food but I'll take it.

The movie is pretty funny. I especially like the part where Dale is singing in the car. I don't really remember the last time I laughed like that. Oh yea when I was with Richard.

I reach to grab some popcorn at the same time Grant did. Our hands touched and I quickly pull it away. I look at him. "Sorry."

"No problem", he tells me. He motions for the bowl. "Ladies first."

I give him a smile and grab some popcorn . I look up at the t.v. screen not daring to look at Grant. The movie was almost done when my eyes slowly started to close. I could feel myself drifting to sleep and slowly fall to my side. I was in a full deep sleep. Dreaming of escaping. Dreaming of returning home. Dreaming of Richard, accepting me with open arms .

"You little shit!"

My eyes snap open and I see Slade grabbing Grant by the neck. He throws Gran the bed and across the room.

"You stupid little piece of shit!", yells Slade at Grant. "You've got some nerves kid!"

Grant stands up and runs to tackle Slade . Slade grabs his arm and twists him around in pain.

"Stop!", I yell. "Don't hurt him!"

Slade turns to me and throws Grant across the room again. Grant knocked down the t.v. and fell to the ground.

"You little whore", Slade tells me. "I'll show you a real man."

My eyes widen as I see him remove his belt. He walks towards me and tries to spread my legs apart.

"No stop!", I yell. I kick him in the gut. "Don't touch me! Please don't touch me!"

"Stupid bitch", he groans. He grabs my legs and pries them apart.

Before he could do anything, Grant grabs Slade and pushes him back. Grant punches Slade in the face, twice. Slade is pretty strong. He grabs Grants fist and I hear a crunch. Slade punches Grant in the face and knocks him to the ground once more.

Slade turns to me angrily. I see him gripping his belt.

"No!", I yell knowing what's coming.

Slade grabs my arms and whips me once. I scream out in pain. Another time. Another time. Another time. And once more.

"Please", I croak out. "No more."

"More?", he asks angrily. He whips me again and again. Once satisfied he throws the belt to the side and breathes heavily. "Make sure you rest tonight. I have much planned for you tomorrow." With that he left.

My face is wet from tears. My back is th robbing in pain. I'm bleeding. I could feel the blood soaking up my back and the wetness trailing down. If there is a god, then they will take my life away right now. I'd rather be dead than feel the pain I'm in right now.

"Kori?", I hear someone whisper.

I move my face from under my arm and peek at Grant. He's crawling up the bed, holding his ribs.

"Are you okay?", he asks me.

I don't say anything. I could feel his arm touching my arm. He sits up on than bed and turns me over towards him. I crawl in to his chest and allow him to wrap his arms around me. He allows me to weep.

"I'm sorry", he tells me. "I'm so sorry. "

"Richard", I cry.

He rocks me back and forth. "Sh...don't cry. Please don't cry." He reaches into his pocket and unlocks my handcuffs.

I place my now free arm around him. "Help me."

He pulls me away and has me lay on my stomach. I wince as I feel his fingers touch the marks on my backs.

"I'll be back", he whispers. "I'm just going to get the first aid kit."

I silently curse as he leaves the room. So many things flooding my mind. I just want to be home. In my bed. Nice and warm and cozy.

"Stay down", he tells me. I could hear rustling as he opens the kit. "This might sting okay?"

"Alright", I tell him, hiding my face in the covers of the bed.

I wince and silently cry when he starts to clean up my marks. Oh it hurts so much.

"Shit", he tells me. "You're gonna have to pull the top of your dress down."

"Why?", I ask.

"The marks reach around your ribs and I can't clean them with your dress on", he tells me.

I nod and sit up. "Very well. Can you unzip my dress?" As I feel him unzip my dress, I could feel the heaviness of the blood on my back. I lay back down covering my chest. Worst time to not wear a bra. I move to my side, still covering myself, so that he could clean my ribs .

Once he was done cleaning me up, Grant wrapped some bandages around me. I have to admit, I do feel a little better. He helps me unzip my dress back up and I turn to him.

I place my knees up and wrap my arms around my legs. "I thank you."

He gives me a side smile. "No problem."

I notice a cut on his lip and blood dripping. "Let me help you."

"It's nothing", he tells me, touching his lip.

I reach out for the first aid kit. "Please, you helped me."

He says nothing and allows for me to clean him up. When finished, I place a bandaid across the bottom of his lip.

Grant looks into my eyes and I look into his. He clasps my hand and squeezes it.

"We're getting out of here", he tells me .

I give him a confused look. "But how?"

He shrugs and runs his fingers through his hair. "I don't know but I'll figure something out."

"He will kill us", I tell him.

He gives out a sarcastic laugh. "Of course he is going to kill us. That's why we have to dot his quick and tonight."

I look down nervous. "What if he catches us."

"Trust me", says Grant. "I'll get you out of here."

"I do trust you", I tell him. "But I wish for you to leave as well."

Grant looks around the room and rubs his chin. "He has cameras around here. He can't hear us but he can see us. Get some rest. I'll wake you in two hours."

I grab his upper arm. "Don't go."

He gives me a kiss on the temple. "I'll be close, I promise you."

Grant kept his promise. He woke me up two hours later with a start. He had to place his hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream. We didn't say much. He just motioned with his hands and by instinct, I knew what he was saying.

I look up at the camera in the room, a wire attached to it. Grant holds my hand as he leads me to the door. He pokes his head out and looks left and right. He leads me forward and silently we walk down the halls. It's a small place. The hallways are very narrow. We're underground. I could tell somehow. He leads me into the bathroom.

"You okay?", he asks me.

I sigh. "What are we doing?"

He moves around and takes out something from under his shirt. A gun. "Take this."

I shake my head. "I have something against violence."

"I thought you said you beat up some girl at your school?", he asks me.

"I did but I didn't use a gun", I tell him. "I used my fist."

"Look you don't have to use this", he tells me. He places the gun in my hand. "Unless you have to. Just pull the trigger."

"You make it sound so easy", I say.

"It's not", he tells me. "But sometimes you make do."

I consider him. "Have you ever shot someone?"

He pokes his head out the door. "Once. Look we need to move fast. I've tampered with the cameras to freeze them but they won't last long."

"Okay let's go", I tell him.

He grabs my hand and leads me down the hall again. No sign of Slade anywhere. Grant stops me at a door. He turns the handle and it creeks. We both cringe and stare back.

"Grant!"

My eyes widen. Grant pulls me toward him and through the door. He slams the door behind him and locks it.

"C'mon!", he yells.

We run up some stairs and through another door. I could hear Slade's footsteps. My heart is pounding and it feels like I'm slowly dying. My feet are tired but my legs just keep running. I think I broke Forrest Gump's record.

"Crawl through", Grant orders.

I get on my knees and crawl through a tunnel he pushes me in. I crawl through and look back to see Grant behind me. He needs to get out of here as much as I do.

"Grant!"

I stop and look back to see Grant being pulled at. I grab Grant's arm and pull him towards me.

"Let him go!", I frantically yell. I've never been so scared before. "Grant do something!"

I hear a crunch sound. Grant pushes me down the tunnel and yells for me to crawl faster. I crawl as fast as my knees could take me. I see a light.

"We're getting closer!", I yell back.

Grant's hand is on the small of my back. Keeping me close. "C'mon Kori, I need you to go faster!"

I eventually stop at the end of the tunnel. A barred door is blocking me. I could see a lock on the barred door.

"It's locked", I tell Grant.

"Lay down", he orders.

I lay on my stomach and I feel him crawl over me.

"Cover your ears!", he yells.

I cover my ears and I hear a pop. I look up to see him kick the door open. Grant crawls over me and steps outside. He grabs my hand and helps me out. I feel someone grabbing at my leg.

"Your mine!"

I look back to see Slade. His mask is cracked.

"Ah!", I scream. "Grant help me!"

Grant grabs my arms and pulls me away from Slade. He pushes me back and holds his gun out as Slade crawls out.

"Do it!", Slade yells. "Be a man and do it!"

Grant readjusts his grip on the gun.

"You pussy!", Slade yells.

Pop. It hit Slade in the middle of his mask.

Grant walks over to Slade's unconscious body. Or dead?

"Grant?", I whisper. "Stay back."

Grant breathes heavily and kneels down in front of his father. He takes his father's mask off and spits on him.

"Go to hell", he says.

Grant stands up and looks back at me. Before I knew it, I hear another pop and Grant is on the ground.

"No!", I screech.

Grant limps away from Slade and grabs his leg. He yells out in pain. "My leg!"

"You should have finished me", said Slade getting up. "I thought I taught you better."

He kicks Grant in the leg he shot him in. Grant yells out in pain once more. My hands are trembling, covering my mouth. I need to do something. X'hal dammit Kori! Move!

"I should have gotten rid of you the day your mother left!", yells Slade kicking him in the gut. "She left because of you!"

"She left because of you!", yells Grant back at him.

Slade holds out a gun and points it at Grant. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me", spat Grant. "She left because of you. I was there the night you two fought. I was in the closet. She told you that she hated you and wanted to leave you. She told you that she was cheating on you. And to call me a pussy. You're nothing but a low life bum!"

Pop. Grant moves to the side dodging the bullet. Pop. He moves to the side once more.

"This time I won't miss", says Slade.

He points it at Grant and places his finger on the trigger. "Say your goodbyes son."

"Go to hell!", yells Grant.

"Ah!"

I look down at Slade as he falls to his knees. "Do not touch him!"

"You stupid bitch!", yells Slade. He touches his head I struck with a rock. "I knew I should have killed you when I got the chance."

He points the gun at me. I throw the other rock at him, knocking over his gun and landing on his forehead. He tackles me. I fall back to the ground and pry at the soil. My hands are clawing my way free from him. I could feel his hands around my waist, trying to pull me towards him. I kick him in the face. My feet are working as fast as they could. Not fast enough. He grabs my ankle and spins me around. He crawls over me and holds my arms over my head. I knee him in the groin and he grunts back. I kick him once more in the groin and we switch position. I place the tip of the gun on his forehead.

He laughs. "You won't do it."

"I will", I say confidently.

"You would have done it by now", he tells me.

"Do not test me!", I yell.

I hear something. Helicopter? I look up in the sky and see a helicopter flying. A light shown on me and Grant.

Slade moves around. "You know Kornelia. I really do like you in this position. It suits you. I can see why your boyfriend likes you."

Pop.

* * *

Read and Review.

Well this is the last chapter. Epilogue is next.


	27. Chapter 27

"We lay my love and I beneath the weeping willow. But now alone I lie and weep beside the tree."

Brush. Brush. Brush.

"Singing "Oh willow waly" by the tree that weeps with me. Singing "Oh willow waly" till my lover return to me."

Brush. Brush. Brush.

"We lay my love and I beneath the weeping willow. A broken heart have I. Oh willow I die, oh willow I die."

Brush. Brush. Brush.

"We lay my love and I beneath the weeping willow. But now alone I lie and weep beside the tree."

Brush. Brush. Brush.

"Singing "Oh willow waly" by the tree that weeps with me. Singing "Oh willow waly" till my lover return to me."

Brush. Brush. Brush.

"We lay my love and I beneath the weeping willow. A broken heart have I. Oh willow I die, oh willow I die."

Brush. Brush. Brush.

"We lay my love and I-

"Kornelia?"

Interruptions. I stop brushing. "Mmm?"

"You have visitors."

"Mmm?", I ask.

"Yes dear. I will leave you folks alone."

Brush. Brush. Brush.

"We lay my love and I-

"Kori darling?"

Interruptions. Mother? Yes mother. "Mother."

"How are you tonight?", she asks. Worry in her voice?

How am I tonight? Tonight? I haven't realized the day has passed by. So quick.

"I see you've started to paint again." Father.

Paint. Oh yes. My paintings. Slowly stand up. Slowly walk over to the table. Pull out chair and sit down. Squeeze paint on plastic palette. Dip and brush. Dip and brush.

"You're siblings wished they'd come today. They miss you so much." Ryan and Kom.

"We lay my love and I beneath the weeping willow. But now alone I lie and weep beside the tree."

"Well I think it's time we left. We shall so you tomorrow." Kiss on head. Kiss on head.

"We love you Kori." Love?

"Singing "Oh willow waly" by the tree that weeps with me. Singing "Oh willow waly" till my lover return to me."

Brush. Paint. Brush. Paint.

"We lay my love and I beneath the weeping willow. A broken heart have I. Oh willow I die, oh willow I die."

* * *

Brush. Brush the long hair. Brush.

"Kori, you have a visitor this morning."

Brush. Brush. Brush.

"Hey girlfriend." Karen.

Brush. Brush. Brush.

"The rest of the guys wanted to come but they could only allow a few visitors at a time. They say hey though."

Brush. Brush. Brush.

"We miss you. Summer isn't the same without you." Nervous laugh. "Wish we could take you to the beach again."

Brush. Brush. Brush.

"Um...I got you something." Rustling paper. "You can open it at your own time. Whenever you want."

Brush. Brush. Brush.

"Well I hope you feel better. I'll visit you again. Soon."

Good bye old friend.

* * *

Cut. Cut. Cut. Hair so long. Too long. Hair cut short. Hair looks better. Kori looks different. Kori is different.

"Oh you look wonderful. I shall help clean up the hair on the floor after your visitor leaves."

Brush. Brush. Brush.

"Hello Kori. Remember me?" Never forget.

"It is hard to forget. Some things never leave your memory. Good or bad."

Clears throat. "Well I'm glad you're doing better."

"Am I now Mr. Wayne? Am I now?"

"Alfred and Tim send their greetings. They're wishing you the best. We all are."

Brush. Brush. Brush.

"Again I hope you get better real soon. He misses you." He. "Good bye now."

He.

* * *

"Well you sure are popular. Two visitors in one day. It must be the new haircut."

Paint. Brush. Paint. Brush.

"Hello."

Stop. Who is that? I know that voice. Protector?

"It me Grant. You remember?"

Nod. Continue. Paint. Brush. Paint. Brush.

"Your hair looks great like that. You look younger."

Paint. Brush. Paint. Brush.

"I have some news. My leg is better. No more cast. I...uh...hired an investigator. They think they may have found my mom and sister. I think they said Steel City. They're still working on it but it's a great start."

Paint. Brush. Paint. Brush.

"I got you something. Something small."

Paint. Brush. Paint. Brush.

"I'll leave it on your dresser." Moment. "It seems you have a lot of presents. I hope you at least open mines."

Paint. Brush. Paint. Brush.

"Nice paintings. You really are talented. You know...you should display those one day."

Paint. Brush. Paint. Brush.

"You really do look great Kori. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Paint. Brush. More good byes.

* * *

"We lay my love and I beneath the weeping willow. But now alone I lie and weep beside the tree."

Brush. Brush. Brush.

"Singing "Oh willow waly" by the tree that weeps with me. Singing "Oh willow waly" till my lover return to me."

Brush. Brush. Brush.

"We lay my love and I beneath the weeping willow. A broken heart have I. Oh willow I die, oh willow I die."

Brush. Brush. Brush.

"We lay my love and I beneath the weeping willow. But now alone I lie and weep beside the tree."

Brush. Brush. Brush.

"Singing "Oh willow waly" by the tree that weeps with me. Singing "Oh willow waly" till my lover return to me."

Brush. Brush. Brush.

"Oh Miss Anders, it's been a while since you've had visitors. This one seems to be a keeper."

Brush. Brush. Brush.

"Hello." Him.

Stop brushing.

"How are you?"

"Well", I say. Only reply to him.

Sighing. "Nice paintings...um...me?"

I stand up, walk over to my desk, and take a seat. "They're not finished."

"So um...you cut your hair?"

"It appears so."

Paint. Brush. Paint. Brush.

"You look beautiful." Lies.

"Mmm", I hum. "Mmm hmm mmm hmm."

Moment. "How come you haven't opened any of your gifts yet?"

Shrug. Continue to paint.

"So I got a summer job." Chuckle. "Yea, Bruce told me it'd get my mind off a few things." Walks over to window. "You got a great view. Except it's raining today."

"I like rain."

"You do?", he asks.

"Rain washes away all the unwanted waste of this world. It's too bad it cannot wash away all our unwanted memories."

I feel a kiss? A kiss on my cheek. No.

I stand up, abruptly. "Get out!"

"What?", he asks.

Point to the door. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

"Kori please", he begs. He touches my arm.

"Do not touch me!", I yell.

"I'm not going to hurt you", he promises. "I love you."

Love? Such a strong word. Love, the feeling you get when your with that someone.

"I'm sorry sir but you have to leave now."

He sighs, unhappy. "I'll go now. But I have something that belongs to you. Something you dropped."

I feel a chain wrapping around my neck. He clasps it and I look down. The locket.

"Good bye Kori", he whispers.

I look up to him. He's fading in the distance.

"Good bye Richard."

* * *

So many thanks to all my reviewers. I appreciate all of the positive comments. You guys really pushed me to write this. I'm usually not committed to long stories like this but you guys helped. Many thanks and appreciation!

Sequel? Perhaps. I shall think about it.

So this is what Kori is going through.

**Posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD),** once called shell shock or battle fatigue syndrome, is a serious condition that can develop after a person has experienced or witnessed a traumatic or terrifying event in which serious physical harm occurred or was threatened. PTSD is a lasting consequence of traumatic ordeals that cause intense fear, helplessness, or horror, such as a sexual or physical assault, the unexpected death of a loved one, an accident, war, or natural disaster. Families of victims can also develop PTSD, as can emergency personnel and rescue workers.

Most people who experience a traumatic event will have reactions that may include shock, anger, nervousness, fear, and even guilt. These reactions are common; and for most people, they go away over time. For a person with PTSD, however, these feelings continue and even increase, becoming so strong that they keep the person from living a normal life. People with PTSD have symptoms for longer than one month and cannot function as well as before the event occurred.

Got the info online but they won't let me publish the website.

I have placed up the first chapter of my new story, Hallway Kisses. Please read it.


End file.
